


I hate everything about you

by Buttercups, CoralieCena



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bullying, Homophobia, M/M, Minor Violence, More relationships to come, asshole luke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 49,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercups/pseuds/Buttercups, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralieCena/pseuds/CoralieCena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« It was supposed to be so simple. Why did it have to be so complicated for him? Why couldn’t he be destined to a nice, and funny girl?</p>
<p>Instead, he inherited of a guy. Who, to make it all worst, was awful and stupid. What had he done in another life to deserve all that shit?</p>
<p>Michael turned off the console and lay down on his bed, sighing desperately.</p>
<p>Absently, he traced with his fingertips the “Lukey” impregnated on his thigh. »</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Luke hated Michael, Michael hated Luke. That's the way it always has been. One of them is a respected bad boy, and the other one is a punk emo reject. But in a world where everyone has a soulmate, will their hate be strong enough to defeat destiny?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So, I'm Buttercups, and my co-writer is CoralieCena. We are sharing the beginning of our Muke fiction with you here, in hope that you'll like it, because we really wanted to give this story a try. This is our first fanfic ever.  
> First thing you gotta know is that English isn't our native language, so we're really sorry if there are mistakes of any kind.  
> Also, we don't really know how highschool works in Australia, we just respected how seasons work and when is the beggining and the ending of a school year. So maybe you'll find some things confusing as we're kinda based on our own high school system, which doesn't work the same at all. We tried our best.  
> Now, we'll just leave you to the story, and hope that you'll like it!

"No, you can't."

"Why?"

"Michael, you can't just skip classes until autumn break."

"It's only four days!"

"You're not punk rock enough to skip classes."

"I am!"

"You're not. The only time you missed school was this time when you couldn't stop puking."

"Okay, stop attacking me! I'm just tired. I wanna lie in bed all day and do nothing except play video games."

"Well you can bear with school for another week. And then you'll do just that."

"You just don't want to be left alone."

"Exactly."

"Ashton, please! I don't wanna see Luke."

"But he's always skipping classes anyway!"

"What if he doesn't skip again until Friday?"

Ashton glared at him.

"Okay. What about I don't skip classes, but you owe me a pizza?"

"Why the fuck would I owe you a pizza?!"

"'Cause you're forcing me to go to school this week!"

"Alright, whatever! Just stop it, people are glaring."

People _were_ glaring. So Michael stopped talking, because he knew it got on Ashton's nerves when Michael just couldn't seem to lower his voice. He made a habit of reminding him to stop shouting whenever he began to. Which was kinda annoying, but also really cute, because Ashton was acting like a dad. But not like his real dad. Daddy Ashton was much better, and truly cared about him.

You could see it in moments like this, when he forced Michael to go to school, even though stupid Luke Hemmings couldn't leave them alone (especially Michael). Ashton didn't like Luke either, but he always bore with it, and helped Michael do the same.

So he pretended he just didn't want to be left alone, but there was more than that. Ashton just wanted the best for him. And that was so cute and heart-warming that Michael couldn't be angry with him.

A bell rang, announcing the start of the next class. Hundreds of sighs could be heard by all students as they made their way to another hour of torture.  
Michael and Ashton had mathematics class in common and were, fortunately, sitting beside each other. Students headed to their seats as the teacher greeted them. They barely had time to sit when he already was giving them an exercise. Nothing surprising.

Michael sighed slightly, opening his book before turning his gaze to Ashton, who was looking behind them.

"What are you looking at?" Michael asked suspiciously.

"See, I told you that Luke wouldn't be here." Ashton said as he turned back to the board. "Shit, do we really have to do that? His exercises are so boring."

"Oh, that's so fuckin' great. We won't even have to support him during art!"

"There's still Calum."

"Yeah, but Calum doesn't bully us." Michael retorted, looking at Ashton like he was stupid.

"Hey, don't give me that glare!"

"Then just think before speaking!"

"I do think before speaking."

"Really? Doesn't seem like it."

"Oh, my god. Just stop it!" Ashton exclaimed with an indignant laugh.

The teacher sat down at his desk, looking as depressed as usual. And then somebody raised their hand and said they didn't understand.

"Well, it's nothing new for you." he replied, before explaining the exercise.

"Sassy mode activated." said Ashton, giggling.

Michael laughed before looking down at his book. He immediately felt annoyed. Seriously, he hated maths. Almost as much as Luke, which was something to say. At least this one wasn't there.

 

11:44 a.m. That's the first thing Luke saw when he opened his eyes. Well then, he was gonna skip school again. But did he give a fuck? Nope... It was such a normal thing for him now, he almost did it more than go to school.

And it wasn't just to play rebel, he also didn't see any point in it. Waking up early and pretending to listen when rude teachers tried to teach them useless things... it just wasn't his cup of tea. He'd rather stay home, sleep all morning and do nothing. So he often just didn't go and either waited for Calum to come over after his classes, or waited for him in front of school.

Luke got up, put on a shirt and checked his phone. He had three messages. Two from Calum and one from his mom, Liz. He began by reading Calum’s ones.

_From Cal, 10:14 a.m.  
bet you’re still sleeping…_

_From Cal, 10:15 a.m.  
asshole_

"Very pertinent of you Calum." he muttered.

_To Cal, 11:53 a.m.  
shut up, go back to work. gonna play fifa. You dick_

Then he checked his mom’s message, even though he had a good idea of what it contained.

_From Mom, 9:15 a.m.  
School called me this morning. I said you were sick. Again... Hope you’re at home and everything is alright. Please answer me._

She knew Luke was probably skipping school once again, but she just wanted to know if he was okay and, mostly, safe. She was his mother after all. Even if she felt overwhelmed by Luke’s attitude, she kept on trying to make him do the right things. But he never listened to her.

He loved her, and he understood that she just wanted what was best for him. It was sweet, but come on, he was _Luke Hemmings_. He couldn’t do normal and wise. But he always respected her. She was the only one, along with Calum, who had his respect. Because they were the only ones who he truly cared about.  
He didn’t even remember how Calum became his best friend, he just knew that it began in kindergarten. Which was quite a long time ago. They grew together, always acted like brothers.

When they entered high school, they quickly gained this kind of popularity that made some people respect you, and other hate you. Firstly, a good part of the girls liked them because of how handsome they were. Secondly, making friends with people wasn’t hard for them. So, they were friends with almost everyone.

There was just one category of persons that never earned Luke's friendship: rejects. Bullying them was so much fun for him. It has been years since he started doing it, and no one ever succeeded in stopping him. Some of them tried to replicate, but it was just a waste of time. He couldn’t stand them, and made it a priority to show it. In fact, they were one of the reasons why Luke went to school sometimes.

But today FIFA sounded better.

 

After school, Ashton took Michael on his bike, as usual, and dropped him home. When Michael entered the house, his mom wasn’t there. Again.

He got into his routine: homework, dinner, TV, and bed. But he didn’t sleep immediately and instead played video games. That was an advantage of being on his own, because when his mom was there, he couldn’t do it. Having the house to himself was kind of a habit since his mom was always out with friends, or whoever they were.

She just didn’t really care about Michael since his dad left them. Which wasn’t so bad, seeing what kind of man he was. Would you want a father who always rejected you because you were destined to be with a person of the same sex? Well, Michael didn’t. So a part of him was glad when his father left.

Right, that wasn't completely true. He kind of still wanted his dad to come back, even though he was narrow-minded. Some parts of him were actually hurting so much sometimes that he felt like he couldn't breathe anymore. His dad may have been homophobic, but he was still his dad, so he necessarily was important to Michael.

He always had worried so much about the way his father would see him; always had looked up to him; always had tried to have his father's approbation and respect. And seeing all his efforts being thrown to pieces so easily, like his dad didn't even care about leaving... it hurt Michael really deeply.

Plus, it wasn’t as if Michael himself was grateful for it. If he could have chosen his soulmate, it certainly wouldn’t be that nickname on his thigh. Everyone in this world was destined to someone. It was supposed to be so simple. Why did it have to be so complicated for him? Why couldn’t he be destined to a nice, and funny girl?  
Maybe then his father would have been different. Maybe he wouldn’t have been disappointed to know his son would be gay, and maybe he wouldn’t have left them when Michael got back from school one day, saying he had found his soulmate.

Instead, he inherited of a guy. Who, to make it all worst, was awful and stupid. What had he done in another life to deserve all that shit?

Michael turned off the console and lay down on his bed, sighing desperately.

Absently, he traced with his fingertips the “Lukey” impregnated on his thigh.

 

When he woke up the next morning, he didn’t feel too annoyed as he only had five classes. Ashton picked him up and drove them to school. They didn’t have any classes in common on Tuesday, so Michael made his way to his History class.

When he arrived, Calum was already here. Yeah, he had the chance of being sat next to Calum Hood. Not that he was an asshole or anything, in fact he was quite a nice guy. But, you know, Luke Hemmings’ best friend and all. It was just kinda strange to talk to him. Sort of awkward.

But Calum didn’t seem to think so, since he didn’t have any problem talking to Michael. He even had the habit of flirting with him. Well, not in a very serious way, but he liked to embarrass him by complimenting him and making some stupid innuendos.

“Hi handsome.” Calum said, smiling foolishly.

Michael glared at him.

“Don’t give me that look. I know you like it, deep down.”

“Shut up. You know I don’t.”

“Relax, I’m just joking. Did you do your exercises?”

“Yes.”

“Can you please tell me the answers?”

“No, fuck you! You can’t ask me at every damn class to help you cheat. Do you ever do your homework?”

“Of course I don’t.”

“Right, of course you don’t. Why do I even ask…”

“Michael, please.”

“No.”

“Come on. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please, Michael. Please. Plea…”

“Okay, okay! Just shut up!“

“Thank you!”

So Michael gave him the answers, once again, and the hour went on as always, animated only by some of Calum’s comments.

It was so confusing to think that this guy, who was anything but mean to Michael, was friends with Luke, resident bad boy of the high school. Even if Calum was kind of a bad boy himself - seeing as he sometimes skipped school, never did his homework and regularly smoked with Luke in the bathroom's school - it was a completely different kind of bad boy.

For example, Calum usually wasn't disrespectful, while Luke was with all people he didn't like. But most importantly, Calum never bullied anyone, while Luke couldn't even control himself. And that alone made Michael wonder how those two could hang out together all the time.

 

At lunchtime, Luke was sitting beside Calum, as he chose to go to school when he woke up, not feeling like doing nothing. He decided to come bring some action here. Except Calum started to lecture him.

"You really should have come this morning, Luke. There was an important exam in English."

"Oi, I'm here, am I not? It's already quite rare from me to bother coming, you can't also expect me to come the morning." he answered, frowning. "Seriously, Calum, you know I don't care about all that shit."

"Yeah, I know. But maybe you should. You still don't know what you're gonna do after high school. I'm worried about it, I told you a million times."

"Yeah, and there is no need to. I'll be just fine."

They stared at each other for a few seconds, before Luke went back to his lunch. The tan boy just couldn't help wondering what Luke was going to do, as they already were in year 11 and he still didn't do any efforts to succeed in his schooling.

 

Michael and Ashton sat down at their usual table. And when they looked around, they saw Luke sitting at another table, Calum at his right, several people sitting with them. He wasn't skipping today then. Oh how happy that made them...

Their last hope now was that he would leave them alone for once, which was quite unlikely to happen. The days when Luke let them be really were rare. And when Luke looked up and made eye contact with Michael, he immediately knew today wouldn't be one those days.

It was impressive how just a look could hold so much hatred. It never failed to give Michael goose bumps. It also never failed to irritate him even more. Sometimes he didn’t even remember how they ended up hating each other that passionately, because all he could think of was how much he couldn’t stand him.

They broke eye contact and went back to their lunch. Sat at their table was a guy who Michael knew was in some of Ashton's classes. He also was rejected by everyone, even though Michael had no idea why. Well, actually he didn't even know why he was rejected himself.

Why did everyone hate them so much, when they didn’t even do anything to deserve this? This guy seemed nice, and smart. But he also seemed kinda strange, and people didn’t like strange. Just like they didn’t like nerds, geeks, outcasts, and all kinds of different people.

Ashton began talking with him about some English’s work they had to do, while Michael simply listened to them.

Then, when Michael and Ashton were almost finished, Luke and Calum stood up and got rid of their trays. Of course, they made their way to them.

“Ashton, fuck, look. He’s coming towards us.” Michael said, bowing his head.

“Yeah, I know. Chill out, let’s just ignore him. Don’t even look at him.”

"How could I chill out when all I feel like doing is ripping his fuckin' head off?"

Ashton glared at him. They couldn't add anything as Luke already was sitting down smugly in front of them, while Calum sat at another table with some guys who called him out, still throwing them some looks.

“Hey, shitheads. Did you miss me?” Luke said, smirking.

“Here we go…” mumbled Ashton.

“Oh? Cause you weren’t there? I didn't even notice.” Michael replied with a fake smile.

“Nope, I was busy fucking your mom.”

"I don't think she would be desperate enough to fuck trashy guys with little dicks.”

The blond guy lost his smile. Before he could retort, Ashton urged Michael to just get up and get rid of their trays. They were about to go when Luke suddenly gripped Michael’s arm, hard.

“I highly recommend you not to say things like that again. I don't really appreciate when rejects like you talk back at me.” he snarled.

Michael freed himself from Luke’s grip.

“If you think I’m gonna let you talk to me like you do and not say anything, you’re completely wrong.”

Then he walked away. When Calum rejoined him, Luke hadn't moved from his seat and looked ready to kill someone.

“Luke, just let it go."

The quiffed guy took his bag and left the cafeteria.

 

At the end of the day, Ashton and Michael found themselves alone in Ashton’s room. After school, they almost always went either to Ashton's, or to Michael's.  
Sometimes Michael wondered how they still had things to say to each other, how they still found something to do together, but the truth was that all of this was so natural that they didn't even have to think about what to say or do.

And if one of them didn't feel like talking or doing anything, then they just lied together in bed and listened to some music. Sometimes they cuddled until one of them fell asleep. As Michael was the most clingy of them, he didn't even need to ask anymore before clinging to Ashton and burying his face in his chest, while Ashton circled him with his arms.

Even if some people may found this kinda strange and ambiguous, it was all just affection to them. Even Ashton's mom had been suspecting when they first started doing it, but she quickly understood that their friendship was so strong now that there couldn't ever be any ambiguity between them, and that they seriously just felt like brothers to each other.

Today was one of these days. They were lying in Ashton's bed, and Michael was resting his head on top of Ashton's chest, who was playing with Michael's hair. There was no doubt that the intercation with Luke at lunchtime had made Michael a bit grumpy, and therefore cuddly to Ashton. But it definitely didn't bother him. Ashton always liked Michael's cuddles.

“I had English with Luke this afternoon.” he said. “He sent away the guy who was sitting beside me to sit at his place.”

“Seriously?” asked Michael, annoyed.

“Yes, seriously. He kept on attacking me, and he didn’t do anything when we were supposed to work together. He just pissed me off. And after the class, he bullied this poor Kevin.”

“Isn’t he this guy who’s always on his own? The brunette who sat at our table at lunchtime?”

“Yeah, that’s him.”

As Michael was about to say something probably insulting towards Luke, someone knocked at the door. Ashton's mom opened the door, a cute smile on her face - the same one as Ashton. Michael loved this smile. Actually, it probably was his favorite one in the whole world.

Plus, Ashton's mom was as kind as her son, Michael liked her a lot. She had always loved him, and welcomed him in her house anytime, no matter if it was simply Ashton inviting him over, or Michael needing to get away from his own empty house.

“Hi honey, hi Michael. I just wanted to know if you were gonna stay for dinner tonight.”

“Uh, I don’t know. Probably. Am I?” said Michael, looking at Ashton.

“Yes Mom, he is.”

“Well it’s almost ready. I’ll call you.” she said, still smiling sweetly.

“Okay, thanks.”

“By the way Michael, I love your blue streak.”

He gave her a big smile. Michael really liked Ashton’s mom.

 

On Wednesday, Michael only had three hours. Two of them were P.E.

P.E. had always been pure torture to Michael, as he trully didn't see any point in doing sports, and, to make it worst, sucked at all of them. He found it stupid to be evaluated in physical abilities. Like, seriously, _who cared?_ But he had no choice. So he always tried his best - which wasn't much - even though it pissed him off.  
Today, he had at least one relief: Luke was supposed to be in his P.E. class, but apparently skipped again.

 

Seeing as Ashton also only had three classes, they soon found themselves at Michael's during lunch. And talking about Luke again.

“I think you scared him away.” giggled Ashton.

“I don’t think so. Or, well, maybe he _does_ have a little dick, and now he’s upset.” answered Michael, laughing lightly.

“Bad for you.” said Ashton, sarcastically.

“Yeah, I know. It couldn’t be worst actually. Not only is he the biggest asshole we’ve ever met, but he also has a little dick. I’m really starting to think I’ve been cursed.” he said ironically.

Ashton laughed.

“Doesn’t matter anyway. You’re not forced to be with him just ‘cause you’ve got his nickname on your thigh.”

Of course, Ashton knew about Luke being his soulmate and all - he couldn't hide anything from him.

But Ashton never accepted to tell him who was his, or even show him his thigh. He always found a way to hid the nickname on his leg actually, and Michael hadn't one clue about who it could be. Or, well, he obviously tought of some people, except Ashton never gave him any hint, and thus never indicated him if he was wrong or right.

The only thing he knew was that it was a guy. He admitted it to Michael when Michael himself told him his soulmate was a boy. He looked so shameful that Ashton felt like he had to tell him.

Michael always wondered who it was, why Ashton didn't want to tell him, and if he was ever going to know. So he often tried to manipulate Ashton into giving him some hints. Yet, it never worked.

“Is that what you think about your soulmate? And is that why you won’t tell me who it is? Is he as bad as Luke?”

“You know I’m not gonna talk about this with you. You already tried a hundred times.”

“Does anyone know? Except from you, obviously. Don't you dare answer that again.”

“He probably does. And probably doesn’t care.” he said bitterly.

“He can’t not care about a guy like you. Not with a smile like yours.”

“Yeah, right. If you say so.”

“Won’t you ever tell me?”

“I don’t know. Don’t think so. Now can we please talk about something else?”

“Why don’t we play FIFA?”

Ashton glared at him.

“What about we talk about my soulmate after all?”

“I know, you’d better play it in real life. But I’m too scared about the sun burning me alive.”

Ashton laughed, and Michael felt victorious as he made the boy smile again.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decided to cut chapter 1 in two parts as it was much longer than the chapters after that.

On Thursday morning, Luke had decided to go to school.

It was finally interclass; he had been waiting for it since the last one ended. So he did what he usually did when he was riled up: smoking.

He went to the bathroom and entered a stall. He wasn't afraid of getting caught smoking, because in all cases, the punishment wouldn't bother him. Being in detention would be no problem, since he'd be with people who he could either speak with, if they were people he liked, or bother, if they were losers. And being expelled from school would be some vacations for him.

He took a cigarette and a lighter in his bag and began to do what he was here for.

That may be surprising, but Luke had started smoking because of Calum. It was a few years ago, some time after he first saw him doing it.

Calum would have preferred never to start, especially for someone as important as his soulmate...

When he first saw the girl, whose nickname was the one on Calum's thigh, Calum fell so deeply in love with her that he tried everything to impress her, and therefore started smoking, among other things.

But nothing worked, she still seemed not to care about him, so he gave up. And then, in the middle of year 9, she left town with her family.  
Calum was heartbroken, and Luke couldn't help his best friend, except by staying with him. But Calum was grateful for it.

Because even if Luke was the biggest asshole Calum has ever known, he knew that the blonde guy could be such a great person with people he liked. That's actually how it worked with him.

Someone entered the bathroom. Luke waited a little, and got out of his stall discretely to see who was there. Of course, it had to be Michael Clifford. The boy was facing a toilet, therefore he didn't see Luke, who just looked at him while leaning back against the door of a stall. Then, when Michael was finished, he turned around, and saw Luke's serious eyes staring at him expectantly.

"Oh, great. You're here." he said, looking like it really wasn't great.

"Yep, I am. I see you're still not done being a loser?"

"What about you? Are you done fucking my mom with your micropenis?"

"Seeing as she raised you to be like this, she probably isn't even worth it. Micropenis or not."

"You sound like you're trying to convince yourself. Are you uncertain 'cause no one ever agreed to let you fuck them?"

Suddenly, Luke walked to him so quickly that Michael didn't even have time to register he was moving. He took him by the collar and leaned close to Michael's face. Who seriously hated when Luke did things like that.

Not that he felt intimidated, except he totally did. The blond guy looked so tall compared to him - even if he really just was a few inches taller - that he couldn't help feeling a bit defenseless.

Maybe it was Luke's aura, or something like that. It made him feel uneasy and completely awkward, trying hard not to let him see that he didn't know how to defend himself.

So he made it look as if everything was alright, when deep down he seriously just felt like walking far away from those situations.

"I already told you not to try talking back at me. You're seriously getting on my nerves." Luke murmured, threatening.

"Do you really think I care about that? I'll say what I wanna say, your nerves aren't any of my problems. Also, I would like you to not put your dirty hands on me."

Michael found himself being slammed against the wall. Oh how things escalated quickly when they were alone together.

It wasn't the first time something like that was happening, actually Michael couldn't even recall all the times it happened. They just always had new things to say in order to piss the other off, and somehow they often found themselves almost coming to blows. It never crossed this line yet, but who knew what could happen with them.

Nobody would ever be surprised if they saw them beating each other passionately.

But this time, Michael was taken off guard. Which let time for Luke to snarl at him hatefully.

"You better shut the fuck up right now. Don't forget who you're talking to. If I told everyone to make your life hell, they _would_ do it." he said while Michael tried to free himself, only to be slammed back against the wall. "I swear you make me wanna hit you so fucking hard. No wonder you only have one friend, no one could ever bear you! And maybe that's why no one ever saw you with your parents, they probably just can't stand you and your ugly face either!"

Staring hard at him, he slowly released his grip on Michael's collar. And then he left Michael alone, who let himself slide against the wall.

He gripped his hair hard, watery eyes, wanting nothing more than to punch everything close to him - and especially Luke fucking Hemmings.

 

 

 

 

At lunchtime, Ashton waited for Michael at his locker, as usual. Five minutes later, he began to wonder what was taking Michael so long, as he was left all alone. Which made him really uncomfortable.

He seriously felt like everyone was staring at him like he was a loser and had no friends. Well, it was true, but usually he was a loser and had no friends _with Michael_.  
He didn't really care, but he just felt completely awkward. When he still wasn't there, ten minutes later, Ashton decided to text him.

_To Mikey, 12:23 p.m.  
where are you?_

He had to wait several minutes before getting an answer, growing nervous as time passed by. It was so unusual for Michael to just disappear like this, it only happened a few times when he got upset and needed to be far away from everyone. Ashton had a feeling it was what happened.

_From Mikey, 12:29 p.m.  
toilets_

So Ashton made his way to the toilets, already feeling bad because he could easily picture Michael's sad face, which never failed to make him feel sad too.  
On his way though, he was stopped by a curly haired-boy, who smiled at him nicely.

"Hey, Ashton! How are you?"

"Oh, hey, Harry. I'm fine, thank you. What about you?"

"Same, same. It's been a long time since we last talked! Where is Michael?"

"Well, I was just about to meet him. He's... in the toilets. He's not... I mean, I think he's not feeling well." explained Ashton, hesitantly.

"Oh, I hope it's not too bad."

"No, I meant, like, he may be upset. I think he is. I'm not sure, but, yeah."

God, Ashton's sociable skills were so terrible. How come he couldn't make any sentences without babbling a bit? He only could talk normally to Michael. Not fair at all.

"Ah, I see." Harry said, looking worried. "Well, maybe you two could join me for lunch ? And, well, also Zayn and Liam. Maybe I could try making him feel better."

Ashton wasn't sure about that. Like, Harry was very nice, he always had been. He was new here, and seemed like the sweetest guy you could talk to in this school. He was friendly with everyone, and had invited Ashton and Michael to join him - and his friends - for lunch a few times.

He never treated them as some kinds of freaks, just because they were losers. He enjoyed talking to them, and didn't understand why Luke would feel the need to bully them. And they always had a good time with him, because he was like, respectful, funny, and interesting.

But seeing as Michael probably would be upset, he didn't think Harry would make him feel better. Maybe a little, but when Michael was upset, it took a long time for him to go back to normal. Plus, if it was about Luke, they couldn't really talk to Harry about it.

Except Ashton thought he better had to say yes, because it wasn't all the time that someone invited them for lunch and wanted to be friendly to them.

"Yeah, okay. Why not? Sounds good. I guess I'll just, um, go get Michael, and then we'll come."

"Right, I'll go with you then."

"If you want to, yeah."

So they walked to the toilets, and entered silently together. Still, a stall opened, and Michael appeared, looking like he had cried a lot and just needed to sleep.  
He looked at them, but didn't say anything to Harry, just walked over to Ashton and buried his head in his chest, wrapping his arms around him.

"I'll just wait for you outside." Harry said, as Ashton hugged Michael back.

When he heard the door close, Ashton just closed his eyes and waited a little.

"Okay. Now, tell me what happened?" he finally asked softly.

Michael's shoulders began shaking a bit, and when Ashton lifted his head, he could see he began crying again.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry, Mikey." he said, petting his hair. "What's wrong? Did you skip classes?"

"Just the last one. I just... it's... I'm just tired of all this shit." Michael answered, hugging tigther.

"What shit are you talking about?"

"The one with fucking Luke Hemmings. I just want to kill him and his ugly face!"

"Hey, don't swear. And you know he doesn't really have an ugly face. You admitted it one time."

"Ashton!" he whined. "I'm not in any mood for this."

"Okay, sorry. Did he do something special?"

"This morning, I just went to take a piss, and he was here when I turned around, of course he was, he just can't seem to get out of my fucking life!"

"Oi, relax. Just tell me what he did."

"What do you think he did? He attacked me with all kinds of nice things he could say. As always."

"Is that all? Why did it make you so upset then? It's not like it happened for the first time."

Michael stepped back and hugged himself instead of Ashton.

"He talked about my parents. Said no one ever saw me with them because they probably couldn't stand me and my ugly face. Just like he couldn't."

"Oh. That's... that's a horrible thing to say. Mikey, I'm so sorry you had to hear this. Especially from him."

"Yeah, well, I am too." he said bitterly, tears still streaming down his face.

"You know it's not true, right? You know it's more complicated than that. He doesn't even know 1% of your story." Ashton insisted, his hands on Michael's cheeks. "And you're so not ugly. Like, if you weren't my best friend and all, I'd think you're totally hot. Well, I already do, but not in the same way anyone would think it. You're sexy, and cute, and a punk rock emo. My favourite one. I'm sure he doesn't really think you're ugly. Actually, he simply can't."

Michael smiled at him a bit, and the contrast between this smile and the tears in his eyes made Ashton want to cry also.

Seeing Michael crying had always been one of the worst things to ever exist. He just wished he could make disappear anyone who made Michael sad, and cuddle him until he smiled and never cried again.

"I just don't know what to do." Michael explained, his voice tight. "I mean, how will it all end? Like, he's my soulmate, and we hate each other so fucking much, and he always do all that shit to me. That's not even supposed to be possible. I want things to be different. So much."

"I'm sure they will be, one day." said Ashton, wiping Michael's tears. "When it's time, this situation will change. Even though I don't know how. And it will make all of this easier. In two years, you won't even have to see him again, and then you can move on with life. So what if you're not dating your soulmate? So what if you don't end up with him? You can live as you want. You don't have to do what destiny wants you to do. Who says destiny never was wrong? I'm sure she is sometimes. Things will get better, I promise. For now, don't let him be worth your tears, okay Emo? I hate when you're sad."

This time, when Michael smiled at him, the tears in his eyes were gone. Ashton felt relieved all of a sudden.

"C'mon, let's go eat. I'm totally hungry, and food can only make you feel better. Plus, Harry is waiting for us, we're gonna have lunch with him."

“Harry’s great.”

“Yeah, I know.”

 

 

 

 

The next day, Calum waited for Luke in front of his house, and they walked together on the way to school. He liked these morning walks with Luke, when this one took the trouble to come. It was just them, talking and laughing about everything, as if they still were twelve years old and didn't know how much life could be complicated.

He liked to remember all the small things about his and Luke's friendship, because it was so sweet to know that they still were this close, if not closer. But at the same time, he felt nostalgic thinking about how these times were gone, and how they'd never have the chance to be this young and carefree again.

Well, they still were making new memories, but these were the days.

 

 

 

 

When they arrived, Calum made his way to History, and sat next to Michael quietly. This one didn't spare him one look, and kept on writing whatever he was writing.

As always, he tried to act as if he didn't know Calum was there. And maybe Calum should have felt annoyed or offended, but he always thought that the boy didn't actually dislike him, that he just didn't want to be friendly to his enemy's best friend. Which was completely understable, Calum couldn't blame him for it.

Maybe it would have been different if Luke and Michael got along; maybe then Calum and him would have been kind of friends, because the kiwi boy already liked him just fine.

He seemed cool, and Calum always liked this punk emo look he had. They probably liked the same kind of music and stuff, which was always something great to have in common with someone. So he sometimes wished that Luke and Michael weren't enemys, this way he could learn to know the boy and maybe make a friend out of him.

He couldn't know for sure what the boy actually thought of him, but it didn't stop Calum from talking to him, because he had the feeling that Michael was okay with it all.

He liked bothering him a bit, just to joke around, and he knew Michael took it as the joke it was and wasn't annoyed - as he pretended to be. He also liked flirting with him, even though it wasn't real flirting. Well, he did found Michael quite cute, but he just thought it funny how Michael always seemed annoyed and embarrassed afterwards.

So the tan boy always found a way to make conversation with him, even if it was stupid most of the times.

His black and blue fringe falling over his eyes and his mouth forming a small pout, Michael looked focused on his book. Calum studied him for a moment, and then decided to bother him a bit.

"Hey, Michael!"

"Hey."

"Aw. I love how you're always so happy to see me. That's cute."

"Oh, come on. Please shut up."

"Right. I do that."

So he shut up. For about five minutes. Then, he stared at him and didn't stop until Michael asked him about it.

"What's your problem?"

Calum didn't seem disturbed one bit by Michael's quite rude tone. It didn't deter him from going on, as he was completely used to it.

"Nothing special. Just looking at you." he said. "You know, I never told you how beautifully that blue streak suited you."

Michael blushed bright red, which contrasted prettily with his milky-white skin. Here was the embarrassment Calum was talking about. Oh, how it made him want to giggle stupidly.

"When are you gonna stop making fun of me?" Michael complained.

"I'm not making fun of you. Not right now anyway. Really, it looks great." the tan boy retorted seriously.

"Thanks, I guess." he muttered.

Then, everything went normally, until the History teacher gave them their homework for the holidays. Which immediately pissed Calum off. Seriously, what kind of human being gives you fucking homework for holidays?

But it wasn't ending there.

“Seeing as you’re all getting two free weeks, I wanted to give you a little present. And by little present I mean a presentation to do. You’ll have to work with the person sat beside you, about the subject I’m going to give you.”

Well, that was gonna be awkward.

 

 

 

 

At lunchtime, Calum went to see Michael at his locker. People looked at him funnily, like they were seriously confused - or something close to disgusted - about him walking to Michael. They probably didn't understand why, firstly, he went to his best friend's enemy as if it was all normal.

Secondly, some of them were these kinds of assholes who never respected losers, rejects, poor and different people in general. As Luke almost fit in this category of assholes, they probably thought Calum was like them, and thus they felt like, betrayed, or something stupid like that.

Well, they could stare all they want, because Calum sure as hell didn't give a fuck. Also, Luke probably would be pissed about him talking to Michael and all, but, hey, couldn't he do as he wanted? Plus, they kind of didn't have a choice, seeing as they had to do this History thing together.

They'd obligatorily have to discuss it, so here he was, in front of Michael, probably for the first time without having either Luke or their History teacher around. And Calum quite liked the change.

“Hey, babe. You gonna give me your number?” he said jokingly, smiling like an idiot. “Before you insult me, I’m just asking ‘cause it would be easier for this presentation thing we have to do.”

“Uh, yeah, okay.” Michael easily accepted.

So they exchanged numbers quickly, and Calum said he would send him a message to know when they could work on it.

But just after Michael was gone, Luke arrived, looking confused. Ow, fuck, he must have seen them talking then. Bad for Calum. He immeditaly took the direction of the cafateria, Luke following behind him.

“Did you two just exchanged numbers?”

“Yep, we did. We have a presentation to do together during the holidays.” Calum explained.“Oh, my god. Good luck supporting him.”

“What? Michael’s cool.”

“What? No he’s not. Well, maybe he is, for losers like him.”

“I must be a loser then, ‘cause I think he’s nice.”

“You can’t be serious.” Luke said, chocked, while they were in the queue of students waiting to pick up their lunch.

“Seriously Luke, if you stopped being mean towards everyone who’s different, maybe you’d see that Michael isn’t that bad at all.” Calum retorted.

“He’s one of the most irritating persons I’ve ever met. And you should have seen him yesterday, when we were in the bathroom. Like, he just can’t shut the fuck up. He’s always trying to retort with some shit.” The lip-pierced guy told him, picking up a tray.

“You’re the one who’s always attacking him. You can’t expect him not to say anything.”

“Yes, I can. He’s the only one who doesn’t shut it.”

“Right. I suppose you’re not gonna change your mind this soon. But I’m telling you, he’s a good guy.” Calum assured as they sat down at a table.

“Seeing all the shit you’re saying, you must be really hungry. Shut up and eat your lunch.”

“Yes Mummy.”

Then, Niall, Zayn and Louis sat down beside them.

They often sat with Calum and Luke, because they all got along very well. The three boys were close friends with Liam and Harry, too, everyone knew it and were used to seeing them together all the time. But Calum and Luke still spent quite a lot of time with them all, even though they couldn't really say that they were close to them. They simply had fun, liked to joke and talk about all kinds of things.

There was just Harry and Liam - maybe Zayn too, a little - who didn't talk that much with them, mostly because of how Luke could be so arrogant, and even mean towards some people. Apart from that, they liked them a lot, but they just couldn't stand seeing him bully anyone.

Not that Calum liked it either. It actually made him feel really uneasy, and ashamed as he didn't do anything to help them. But Luke was his best friend, and he couldn't just throw their friendship away. It simply was impossible. So he understood if some people hated Luke for that, but for his part, he just bore with it and tried to ignore it.

At least, Niall and Louis probably never took account of it, as they had no problem talking to them.

“Hey, Cal, are you still gonna throw the party you were talking about last time?” Louis asked.

“Yeah, I am. I would have liked to do it during autumn break, but my parents are gonna be there all the time.”

“You suck man, seriously!” Niall interrupted.

Not paying attention to what Niall said, Calum went on to say:

“I know that they’re gonna go to Europe for a week, after the holidays. It’s for their wedding anniversary. Then I’ll just have to get rid of my sister. I’ll tell her to go sleep at a friend’s. I don’t really know when.”

“You gotta do it on a week-end, if you want people to come.” Niall pointed out.

“So pertinent of you Niall. Thank you, really.” Louis retorted sarcastically.

“What? That was a smart remark.”

Calum, Zayn and Luke stopped listening as the two got into an argument about whether Niall was smart or not.

After a few minutes, Calum noticed Luke looking up, and his glare quickly becoming hateful. The dark-haired boy looked in the direction of Luke’s glare and saw Michael, who was looking back angrily.

“Oh, please. Don’t let them start again.” Calum muttered to himself.

Fortunately, Niall began shouting at Louis:

“Oi, just shut up about it! I know I’m smart, end of discussion.”

“Well, you’re the only one who thinks so. I suppose it’s already a lot.”

“Ignoring you.”

Luke sighed loudly, rolling his eyes. These two always were arguing about everything.

“Oh, my god, you’re such a pain in the ass!” he said, getting up. “C’mon, Cal, we’re leaving.”

“Hey, I do what I want!” Calum exclaimed, still getting up.

At least Luke and Michael wouldn’t have any altercation today.

 

 

 

 

In Ashton’s room this night, Michael flopped on the bed while the curly-haired boy arranged his room, on his mom’s order.

“Uhh, holidays! I’m finally gonna be able to sleep all I want, and procrastinate all day long!”

“Yep!” Ashton answered. “That's called freedom! No Luke, no teachers, no homework!”

“Oh, no. Shut up! I _have_ homework actually. And it’s not any homework. I have a presentation to do in History. With none other than Calum Hood.”

“Oh.” he said, looking flustered. “Are you gonna have to see each other?”

“Well, I don’t know yet. But we exchanged numbers at lunchtime, so we’ll see how it goes.”

“Okay. So, how about I pay you this pizza I supposedly owed you?”

“Yay! Pepperoni for me.”

 

 

 

 

After eating their pizzas, they tucked themselves in Ashton’s bed, and laughed at some stupid TV shows. Then, just as he was about to fall asleep, Michael received a message.

_From Calum, 00:34 a.m.  
hey michael :) i just wanted to know if we could see each other, like, wednesday for the presentation_

He certainly didn't expect Calum to text him this soon. It was kinda weird having his number, and even weirder receiving a message from him. Plus, he was asking to see Michael. Like, in a different context than school. And that really felt odd.

Yeah, everything already felt so awkward. But, well, he didn't really have a choice.

_To Calum, 00:35 a.m.  
yeah, i think that'd be okay for me_

Michael seriously wondered how meeting up with his enemy's best friend was gonna turn out.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homework ironically leads to great things - well, kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hm, so. We know it's been a really, really long time. Seriously too long. And we're really sorry about that, like if you were waiting for an update and all. It's just been really hard to keep up with writing when there's homework and life and everything (and also a bit of (a lot of) lazyiness).  
> So, because this chapter about their holiday was gonna be too long anyway, we decided to post a part of it. Like the first half. This way, we're finally updating, and we can write all that we planned for the second half. But really faster - we swear! We're not gonna let you wait this long again.  
> Again, we're really really sorry - now, enjoy! :)

When the doorbell rang this Wednesday, Michael stood up so quickly that he almost tripped on his own feet. He had been stressed out all day thinking about what was just about to happen. How was he supposed to act with Calum? His  _ enemy's best friend _ ? Like, seriously, this kind of things never happened. You usually just never meet up with your enemy's best friend, no matter what. But no, of course things had to be complicated for Michael, just like everything in his life. He didn't even know if he was supposed to greet him! How could they spend an entire afternoon together? Plus, Calum made him feel so embarrassed sometimes that Michael was afraid of being an awful lot awkward.  
  
So, yeah, he had spent all day thinking about this, and trying to chill out with Green Day hadn't helped that much.  
  
Calum was a little late, as they were supposed to meet at 3:00 p.m and it already was 3:14 p.m. Michael could have been a little angry at that, but he honestly just was even more stressed, and relieved at the same time. Like, it gave him more time to be mentally prepared, but he also began to wonder if Calum just decided not to come, which would have been really humiliating for Michael.  
  
At least, he was there, late or not. So Michael went downstairs, and gave a look to his mom, when he passed the living room, who was watching the TV and didn't acknowledge Michael's presence. She didn't even got up to see who was there, didn't even call Michael to avert him someone was ringing the bell. Her mind probably was already too full of stupid TV 'reality' shows to worry about her own 'real' life.  
  
When he opened the door, Calum smiled at him shyly.  
  
“Hey, sorry I'm late.” he said when Michael couldn't seem to talk. This one finally snapped back to reality.  
  
“Hey. It's okay. So, yeah. Uh, come in.” he stepped back to let Calum in.  
  
Not even thinking about introducing Calum to his mom, he was kind of startled when he saw him looking at her. He didn't want to talk to her, especially since he knew she probably would be weird. Just like she had been for the past few years. But any sane person would introduce you to their mom if you happened to be in their mom's house, right? So he probably had to do it, if he wanted to appear a minimum normal. He entered the living room and motioned Calum to follow him. Still, he didn't get too close to his mom before speaking.  
  
"Mom. This is Calum. He's here to work with me on a school presentation." he announced, a hand on his neck.  
  
She turned her head towards them, and studied Calum from head to toe, which okay, was already really awkward. Michael seriously wanted this to be over as soon as possible, god. He just couldn't stand what she became, and wasn't used at all to talking to her anymore. Usually, when she was home - which was quite rare - Michael simply stayed in his room, or went to Ashton's, and they actually didn't talk to each other all day. Even when they were having dinner, they would just sit in silence, Michael eating in haste and finally going back to his room.  
  
Very few times, they had tried to make a bit of conversation, and they figured out that they just didn't know how to do this together anymore. She actually seemed disinterested in him, too focused on her new miserable life, and Michael didn't want her to know anything about him, so they stopped trying - if it could be called trying - and only shared some hellos and goodbyes, or things like  _ Do you want cereals for breakfast?  _ and  _ We need to buy yoghurts, I ate the last one.  
_   
Anyway, all of this didn't make Michael really eager to introduce her to new people.  
  
"Hello, Calum." his mom finally greeted.  
  
"Hello Mrs Clifford." Calum answered with a small smile, trying to be polite.  
  
Michael winced at that, and his mom turned back to the TV. When she spoke again, her voice sounded emotionless.  
  
"I'm not Mrs Clifford anymore."  
  
"Oh, uh. I'm sorry." Calum apologized vehemently. "I just assumed... I mean, I didn't know. I didn't mean to-"  
  
"Calum, it's okay." Michael interrupted him quietly.  
  
Calum nodded at him, and Michael told his mom that they were just going to head back to his room. She didn't respond, which didn't surprise him in any way.  
  
So they went upstairs and Michael closed the door of his room. There was an awkward silence as Calum stood there, looking quickly around the room as Michael turned on his computer.  
  
"I thought we should write it all down on the computer, if you're okay with it ?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah, no problem. Plus we better make our researches on Google, 'cause I don't know about you, but I'm really bad in History and I have like no idea what we can talk about in this subject." Calum stated, looking apologetic.  
  
"I kind of figured it out about the 5th or 6th time you asked for my homework." Michael pointed out, the corners of his mouth going into a little smile.  
  
"Right, I guess it was that obvious then." Calum laughed lightly. "Well, let's get started?"  
  
"Let's get started."  
  
  
  
  
They worked effectively and in a good atmosphere, laughing here and there at something they saw on Google. When Calum would make some stupid comment, probably done with being serious, Michael would tell him to shut up, but would still chuckle at the same time. He actually found himself quite at ease in Calum's company, which was kind of surprising. Not that he was completely uneasy in class beside him, but this situation was so very different than a classroom surrounded by people and a teacher. In Michael's room, there was only the two of them, and everything could easily have gone really awkward. Michael didn't know if Calum told Luke about all this, but he had a strong feeling the blonde guy wouldn't be all that happy.  
  
So Calum could have been acting cold, or something along these lines, just to keep Michael at some distance and not risk pissing his best friend of. And when Michael did think about the fact that there, in his bedroom, sat beside him and laughing with him, was Luke Hemmings' best friend, he just felt this strange anxiety because everything was kind of messed up. But Calum didn't act cold at all, he actually seemed comfortable with Michael, he was kind, and made Michael laugh quite a lot by sarcastic comments or stupid puns. And that helped him forget about his anxiety.  
  
Everything went greatly, and around 5:00 p.m., Michael stated he was hungry.  
  
"You want something to eat?" he asked Calum, while leaning back in his chair.  
  
"Sure. I'm desperate for a break actually." he answered, yawning.  
  
So Michael went to the kitchen and looked for cookies, ignoring his mom when he saw her there, just looking at him while drinking a glass of water. Once he found the cookies, he made eye contact with her for a few seconds, and then turned around, feeling as confused as usual about what she could be thinking when they stared at each other. He actually wondered if she ever felt anything at all.  
  
When he entered his room again, he saw that Calum had gotten up and was looking at his albums, which he all kept just beside his nightstand. He had quite a lot of them, since every time he got some money, he used it either for clothes or these, and he was quite proud of it, since he really adored them all.  
  
“Looks like you've got really good music taste.” Calum observed. “All Time Low, Blink 182, Green Day, Nickelback. That's some good shit.”  
  
“I know right? They're great. I never get tired of it.” Michael smiled at him.  
  
“I'm more of a Green Day guy myself, but yeah, they're all pretty good. What an interesting guy you reveal yourself to be, Michael.” he said cheekily, winking at him.  
  
“God, shut up.” Michael laughed quietly. “I'm glad we agree on this, though.”  
  
“Yeah, same. What about we listen to some of them then? While we eat these cookies - who are eye-fucking me since you came back, by the way. And then we can get back to work.”  
  
“Eye-fucking you, right. More like begging you to let them live in peace.” the pale guy smirked. “Well, that's totally fine by me.”  
  
“Uh, no. They are totally eye-fucking me. But, I'm irresistible, so. I guess I can't blame them.” he retorted smugly, a playful smile on his face.  
  
Michael rolled his eyes, fighting his smile, and put on some music. After that, they ate while commenting every song and talking about all their music preferences. And if they didn't get back to work once they were finished, opting for keeping up with their music session, well, no one had to know beside them.  
  
  
  
  
When Calum came back two days later, and the two days after, to finish their work, they found themselves becoming completely at ease with each other. Each time he came, they would put on some music they both liked, and then work some time before taking a break that usually lasted until Calum left – and that explained why they took so long to finish their work.  
  
Apparently, spending just four afternoons together was enough for them to actually be friendly to the other, even though Calum had always tried being nice to Michael in class. But Michael himself had been kind of a dick sometimes, being sassy and all each time Calum made some joke or made stupid flirty comments. And seeing how well they got along now, how easy it was to be with Calum even when this one jokingly flirted with him, Michael began feeling more and more like a dick for his past attitude with every laugh they shared.  
  
He didn't really understand how just a place could change the way they acted before, but it definitely did, because Michael stopped with the sass and judgmental glares to, instead, be nice and act naturally. Which was something he really liked about Calum: he quickly found out that this one didn't care how weird Michael could be. Well, Calum was in fact probably even weirder than Michael, so it would have been hypocritical of him to judge him about it. Anyway, he didn't, and Michael was actually feeling great when he thought that he finally found someone, beside Ashton, that could accept him the way he was.  
  
So they made kind of friends within four days only, not even really thinking about it, and when Calum left the day they had finished their presentation, Michael felt an honest sting of regret as the boy smiled at him, his warm brown eyes crinkling at the corners, saying a simple “ _ It was real' great working with you, Michael. See ya around! _ ”. And if after this he kind of missed the presence of  _ Luke's _ _ best friend _ , then so be it.  
  
  
  
  
Ashton let out a small grunt of annoyance as he desperately tried to make his player score a goal on FIFA, Michael laughing his ass off beside him. Obviously, this one mocked Ashton every single time he tried playing with him, because he really sucked at this. When they began playing, he knew he soon would decide to just stop this stupid game, like each time Michael got him to play. And that was something quite unusual, but Michael could be really persuasive sometimes. Plus, he just thought that he'd rather play FIFA for hours with Michael rather than spend the second and last week of holidays alone. Just like the first week.  
  
Well, it wasn't completely true, because he did see Michael a few times. But since this one had been busy with his History presentation, they saw each other less than usual. Which wasn't cool, because it was holidays, and holidays weren't meant to be spent alone, especially when you had a best friend you usually saw about every day.  
  
He didn't want to sound annoying when he called Michael earlier, asking if he could just come around already, but spending his days without the green-eyed guy was just absolutely boring. He didn't have anywhere to go, not to mention the fact that they kind of didn't have any friend beside each other. But, as Ashton expected, Michael didn't care at all as he was finished with his homework. He actually said that he thought Ashton would just come without calling him or anything, because that's what happened every other holidays. So Michael asked him why he didn't this time, and Ashton said that he didn't want to bother, in case he was still working with Calum.  
  
Anyway, they finally could spend their time together, and Ashton was thankful for this. No matter if it meant playing FIFA, and no matter if he was quickly losing any kind of patience as he still couldn't get his player to score a goal. Swearing loudly, he finally threw his joystick on the ground, earning a shout from Michael.  
  
“Oi, are you crazy? You're gonna break it! And if you break it, then  _ I'm _ gonna break  _ you _ !” he looked at him threateningly.  
  
Ashton glared at him, mumbling under his breath. He rolled around on the bed, burying his head in the sheets and sighing while Michael kept on playing.  
  
“Tell me you started another game-play with one player instead of going on with ours. Like last time.” he said, his voice muffled by the sheets.  
  
“I didn't.” Michael laughed loudly, sounding proud of himself.  
  
“Do you realize you're basically cheating?” Ashton asked playfully, turning his head so that he could speak clearly.  
  
“Am not. There are opportunities, and I'm taking them. That's all.” he replied, a cheeky smile on his face and his eyes focused on the screen, where his player was running towards the goal.  
  
“Why are you making him run? As if he needed to - he doesn't even have any opponent!” Ashton giggled, Michael quickly joining in his laughter.  
  
So Ashton sat back, and they made stupid jokes while laughing loudly, yelling some ' _ You go man, don't let him take the ball!'.  _ And when Michael finally won – obviously – the party, they both laid back on the bed. Michael took his phone, and surprise could be read on his face.  
  
“What? Did someone text you? Who is it?” Ashton inquired as Michael began taping something.  
  
“Calum.” he replied, distracted by his texting.  
  
"Oh. Right. So... is this, like, a thing now?" he asked, his brows furrowing.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"Calum. And you."  
  
"Uh. What?" Michael looked up at him, his eyes wide. "What do you mean?"  
  
"What?" Ashton's face grew into confusion. "What could it possibly mean? I just meant, like, a thing as in being friends. A friendly thing. That's all."  
  
“Right.” Michael seemed relieved. “Well, I don't know. I guess? We just, you know, we got along quite well, so. Why not?”  
  
“Why not? Uh, let me think...” the curly-haired boy faked thinking hard about it, closing his eyes and tapping a finger against his chin. “Oh, yeah, maybe the fact that he's Luke's fuckin' best friend!”  
  
“Oh, god. You're swearing. “ Michael's eyes grew wide again. “Alright, please calm down. What's wrong with it?”  
  
“I don't know, Michael, you tell me.” Ashton looked him straight in the eye, his gaze becoming slightly angry. “You know, just that you're making a friend out of someone who's your enemy's best friend, someone who let you be bullied by this said best friend as if it didn't matter! Are you seriously going to let him befriend you when he's hanging out with one of the worst asshole we've ever met and letting him treat you -  _ us _ \- like shit?”  
  
Michael looked down at his phone, a bit ashamed.  
  
“I just thought – I mean, I don't know. He's not that bad, Ash. Actually he's not bad at all, I swear. He's a great guy! So what if he's friend with Luke? That doesn't mean he approves of how he acts.” he tried to explain himself.  
  
“Then he shouldn't just let him act this way.”  
  
“You know, Harry sometimes talks to Luke. Still, he hates the way he bullies everyone. So why couldn't it be the same for Calum?”  
  
“It's different with Harry.” Ashton retorted, eyes fixed on the blanket. “Plus, at least this one actually acts compassionate towards us every time Luke's being an asshole. Calum just ignores everything that's going on.”  
  
A short silence fell between them, both staring at each other, looking deep in thoughts. Michael actually could understand Ashton. Despite the uneasy feeling in his stomach when he thought about it, he got why Ashton was reacting that way. He probably would have done the same, if they switched places. It probably appeared stupid to make friends with a guy that didn't do anything each time he saw you being bullied by his closest friend. And really, Michael agreed with Ashton on the fact that he maybe should think it over before accepting Calum's friendship.  
  
But it had been a long time since he last talked to anyone as great as Calum. This one obviously acted like a jerk during these last years, not doing anything about Luke's actions. But they had such a great time together that Michael felt disappointed just thinking about rejecting Calum.  
  
“Okay. So, yeah, I get what you're saying. Actually, you're completely right.” Michael finally spoke up carefully. “I know he's been kind of an asshole. And it looked like he didn't mind seeing all of this shit. But,  _ please _ , just give him a chance? He likes the same stuff as us, music and all! When did we last hang out with someone with the same music interests?”  
  
“Last week, when we ate with Harry?” Ashton looked at him, his eyes ironical.  
  
“We don't really talk about music with him.” Michael glared at him. “Plus, he doesn't hang out with us  all the time .”  
  
“Oh, 'cause Calum could? You think so? What about Luke then? You can't seriously think this is going to work. As soon as school starts again, everything's gonna be even more confusing than before.”  
  
“Ow, c'mon, stop being so dramatic.” Michael rolled his eyes, poking Ashton's side. This one hit his hand away. “It won't be  _ that _ bad to give him a chance! You'd like him.”  
  
“There's no way I'm ' _ giving him a chance _ '. That's stupid, and so is he.” Ashton persisted.  
  
“Then let me give him a chance. I'm sure it won't go badly.”  
  
Ashton sighed and just rolled over, facing the wall. They stayed silent for a long time, Michael still texting Calum, laughing quietly under his breath from time to time. As much as Ashton hated it, he knew he couldn't force Michael to stop talking to Calum. It was Michael's choice to make, no matter what Ashton thought of it. So when he finally spoke up again, he fought against the apprehensive feeling he had in order to be fair to Michael.  
  
“Alright. I guess I can't force you to anything. Give him a chance then.” he turned back to face Michael. “But please, just be careful. I don't want you to be stuck in a situation even more complicated than it already is.”  
  
Michael smiled wildly, eyes glowing happily. He threw himself on Ashton, who uttered a breathless sound, before rubbing his head on Ashton's chest like a cat.  
  
“Thanks, Ashy!” he exclaimed happily. “I promise you won't have to worry.”  
  
And seeing Michael's happiness, Ashton could do nothing but nod and smile back at him.  
  
  
  
  
The day after, Ashton climbed on his bike right after he finished getting ready, and took the way to Michael's house. Since he now knew that he could go to Michael's without asking, just like he used to do, there was no way he would stay at home alone, bored and having to bear with his clingy siblings. So he didn't even bother with eating before going, because he knew he could just eat at Michael's.  
  
When he arrived, he saw that Karen's car wasn't parked in front of the house, meaning she wasn't there. Which, really, wasn't a surprise to Ashton anymore. He knew that some time after Michael's father was gone, she took a habit of leaving the house a lot, to see people who Michael said were her “supposedly new stupid friends who shouldn't ever be called friends at all”. And quite frankly, the way Michael's life changed so quickly was confusing even to him. He couldn't even imagine what it must have been like from Michael's point of view.  
  
He used to come around when his parents were happily leaving together and everything in this house seemed just fine. They knew him good and always asked about his life ; he would call them by their first name and they would ask about his family – since the Cliffords and his mother saw each other often.  
  
And then, one day, everything suddenly changed. And really, the fact that they weren't soulmates to begin with wasn't, to Ashton, a random fact in all this mess. No matter what Michael thought about soulmates.  
  
The thing was that now Michael's father was gone, no one knowing where he was hiding, and his mother was somewhat depressed and making it look as if she didn't care about her own son. Ashton always hoped that deep down it wasn't the truth, but he supposed Karen wouldn't prove it anytime soon.  
  
His thoughts were stopped short when he entered the house and heard something he never heard before when entering this house. Someone was singing some Blink-182 song really badly, and Michael was laughing out loud, clearly because of the off-key singing.  
  
But Michael never had anyone to hang out with before, other than Ashton. So he felt completely lost for a few seconds, listening to the sounds coming from the floor above, before a thought came to him – Michael  _ had _ someone over in the past week. And this someone was  _ Calum _ . Calum fucking Hood probably was here again.  
  
Ashton froze on his spot for a few minutes. He just stood there in the middle of the hall, trying to know what would be better to do. He seriously considered just turning on his heels and walking away, maybe act as if he never came in the first place, and just come back tomorrow, when the house would probably be rid of any raven-haired boy with tan skin. But then again, he would pass the day all by himself, when he could have spent it with Michael. Not to mention the fact that if Calum was going to hang out with Michael from now on, then Ashton eventually would have to spend time with him too, one day or another. Was it worth it to push back this day as much as he could?  
  
Telling himself he wasn't going to “be a pussy” - as Michael would probably tell him – he began climbing up the stairs, though quite slowly. Truly, he did not want to see Calum's face, nor did he want to spend time with him, even less have to hear him talk and ' _ give him a chance _ '. This guy just was a stupid dick, and really, if there was a pussy in this house, it certainly was not Ashton. It was Calum.  
  
Sure enough, when he opened the door, he immediately saw Calum, standing on the bed and singing loudly while Michael was sat in the chair by his desk, trying to sing along through his laughter.  
  
Just seeing the tan boy in Michael's room was enough to fill Ashton with annoyance.  
  
He had to wait a few seconds before they noticed him, Calum seeing him from the corner of his eye, stopping singing and turning towards him, Michael following his gaze and stopping laughing.  
  
At first, they all just stared at each other awkwardly, the music still playing in the background. You could feel the tension in the room very clearly, as if Ashton's arrival just meant that the other two boys weren't allowed to do any more careless noises anymore. Which gave Ashton a strange feeling of satisfaction, but still, it was completely stupid.  
  
“Hey, Ash.” Michael eventually greeted him, his smile hesitant and his eyes letting him know that he was sorry, embarrassed and hopeful at the same time.  
  
“Hi, Mike.” Ashton answered, glaring pointedly at him. He spared a quick glare in Calum's direction, nodded at him and said quite coldly “Calum.”  
  
“Hey.” Calum answered, quietly sitting down on the bed.  
  
There was an awkward silence then, as Ashton leaned against the wall and everyone just hoped for one of them to speak up. Well, Ashton certainly wasn't going to. But he began wondering if he should just go back home after all, leave them alone to stupidly have fun, and then mop around all day because his best friend would be having fun with some asshole, not needing him.  
  
Okay, maybe he was being kind of ridiculous. He just couldn't stand the thought of having to share Michael – even though, yeah, Michael really wasn't his to keep – with Calum Hood of all people. But he didn't know if that would be worst than standing here awkwardly as the three of them just waited in a heavy silence. He was about to turn around on his heels, say he would just leave them to it and go home, when Calum spoke up.  
  
“Uh, should I leave you two alone?” he asked shyly to Michael. “I'm feeling like quite the intruder right now.”  
  
“Oh, do you now?” Ashton muttered under his breath, going unnoticed by the other two.  
  
“No, no! Don't.” Michael quickly insisted. “I mean, if you want to, you can, of course. But, you know, you're not forced to anything. You can stay here. We could find something to do, all three of us.”  
  
“Well.” Calum glanced briefly at Ashton, as if checking his reaction. “I'm not against that, really. Just. Ashton?”  
  
“What?” Ashton's eyes were hard as he looked at him.  
  
“I mean, what do you think? Do you want me to go?”  
  
And really, Ashton did. Actually, he couldn't think of a better thing for him to do at the moment. But when he glanced at Michael and saw his eyes pleading and his mouth forming a pout, he knew he could only have one answer. He rolled his eyes, sighing a bit.  
  
“No, that's alright. You can stay. It's not even my house, so it's not my decision to take.”  
  
Michael smiled at him, his eyes thankful. Yeah, Ashton probably should think about the fact that Michael seemed to be able to make him do anything. Because some day it would turn out to be a really stupid thing to do.  
  
And Ashton wondered if it wasn't already.  
  
  
  
  
So here he was, some time later in the afternoon, playing Mario Bros with his best friend and Calum fucking Hood. And okay, maybe he hadn't been that much of an ass yet. Maybe Ashton did have some fun, but. He was sure he wouldn't have bear being in this situation if Michael wasn't here, sat between him and the tan boy. Because even if he could admit that Calum didn't seem as bad as he imagined before, he still didn't understand why Michael would be willing to forget everything Calum did in the past - or, well, in this case, everything he  _ didn't _ do.  
  
He definitely wasn't going to make it easy for Calum.  
  
Every once in a while, a deep sigh could be heard, and with no doubt, it always was from Ashton. When Calum tried joking around, the curly haired boy would snort ironically, mumble  _ how funny _ or  _ idiot _ under his breath, getting noticed and making things really awkward for a few seconds. He could sense the other boys' uneasiness, but he couldn't help himself, couldn't allow Calum to just come around and win them over in a snap of his fingers.  
  
Well, it did work with Michael. But it wasn't going to happen with him. He didn't like the way he acted, he didn't like his stupid jokes, he didn't like the way he teased Michael, and he certainly didn't like that he acted like he always had been his friend, like he belonged here with them both.  
  
_ What a dick.  
  
  
  
_ Late that night, when Calum was long gone and Michael and Ashton were both lying lazily in bed, Michael tentatively spoke up.  
  
"So, um. I don't think it went  _ that _ bad this afternoon. Like, with Calum and all. So, I was just wondering if you would be okay with him coming back."  
  
"When?" Ashton asked, not looking at him.  
  
"Like. Tomorrow? Maybe. Probably."  
  
Ashton growled, closing his eyes in frustration.  
  
"I still don't like him." he stated.  
  
Michael looked up at him with pleading eyes.  
  
"C'mon. He's.. he's not Luke. He's not him and you know it. They're really, really different."  
  
"Yeah, I guess. But, still."  
  
There was a moment of silence, as Michael thought of some way to make him say yes and Ashton went through all the pros and cons. The green eyed boy began feeling his hope falter as the silence grew uncomfortable.  
  
And then Ashton opened his eyes and saw Michael's disappointed face, his sleeves so long that it gave him sweater paws, tucked under his chin.  
  
He rolled his eyes, grinning at the same time at Michael's cuteness. So much for a punk attitude.  
  
"Alright. I don't care, let him come." he finally said.  
  
In the end, he guessed Michael's happiness would always come before his own preferences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it?  
> You can tell us if you liked this chapter by commenting, and if you liked it you can also leave kudos. These always mean a whole fricking lot!  
> But you can also not do anything, like if you didn't like it or something. It's up to you!  
> Chapter 2 part 2 is on its way, and will be posted very soon.  
> Hope you guys are doing great! Bye!


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of yelling happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> So, hum. We know, it's been a long long time - once again, we were really slow to write this. We're really sorry about that. We don't really have any good excuses, but we can tell you that we'll probably try to write shorter chapters in order to post more often. We'll try not to make you wait so long every time.  
> Anyway, chapter 3 is here now! So, hope you enjoy. xx

Luke was lazily slumped on the sofa, watching some TV shows. It was his routine since the beginning of the holidays, which had a knack of getting on his mom's nerves. Seeing her son watch TV all day long and only get up to get some food annoyed her a lot.  
  
"So, for teens now, "holidays" only means sleeping, watching TV, and playing video games?" Liz dared ask to Luke.  
  
"Among other things, I guess." He replied, wearily.  
  
"Come on Luke, why don't you ask Calum to go out with you?"  
  
"Calum's busy..." Luke said with a reproaching tone.  
  
He didn't reproach Calum to be so busy that the two of them couldn't see each other as often as they usually did - even if it wasn't the first time - but he reproached him to be with _that_ person.  
  
It wasn't jealousy. Luke accepted the fact that his best friend could see other people, and so did Calum towards him. But the blond guy couldn't accept that right now his best friend was hanging out with _this_ kind of people. The kind which _he_ belonged to.  
  
_Michael Clifford._  
  
That was what actually pissed him off. Calum left him all alone just to be with Michael rejected Clifford. Because even though the tan boy pretended they just needed to work on their presentation, Luke knew better than to believe that.  
  
Calum made it clear the day he asked for Michael's number that he wouldn't mind being friends with him. So how could he think that the kiwi boy wasn't going to take advantage of the situation? Luke had no doubt he would. And just thinking that he was probably standing next to him right now or laughing with him made Luke want to vomit.  
  
He didn't understand why he wanted to be friends with this loser. What kind of sane person would have wanted that?  
  
"Oh.... let's go shopping together then, it's been.." his mom spoke up again.  
  
After hearing these words, Luke sat up so suddenly that his mother didn't have time to finish her sentence : "No no no no no, mom, what did I tell you about this? No mom/son things in this town, okay? Everyone knows me out there. I won't risk being seen with my mom doing shopping. I would be too ashamed."  
  
"Oh, okay.. So just because my son is so-called famous I can't go out with him?"  
  
"Yeah, indeed." He agreed as if it was obvious. "If we were out of town I wouldn't have said anything, but here, I have a reputation." Luke finished, and then returned to his routine.  
  
Liz was about to say something probably offensive towards the teenagers of nowadays when someone rang at the front door. She made her way to the front door, checking who was there through the peephole, and came back several seconds later.  
  
"It's your friend. The blond guy."  
  
"Niall?" asked Luke while he sat up, once again, to see his mom.  
  
"Yeah, the stupid one who doesn't know that he can wait thirty seconds for us to open the portal, instead of climbing it. Apparently he still doesn't get it." Liz explained, annoyed.  
  
"What the fuck is he doing here?" exclaimed Luke.  
  
"Luke, language." his mom glared at him.  
  
"Sorry." he murmured, rolling his eyes before looking down. "I bet his mom's confiscated his console so he came here to play with mine."  
  
"Shall I..." Liz was cut off by the smile of the blond guy in question, standing next to her in the entrance of the living room.  
  
"Hey!" Niall threw joyfully. "Hm, the door was actually open, so I allowed myself..."  
  
Liz forced a smile. "You did good, Niall." she said sarcastically, but not too much not to offend him - even though she knew he probably wouldn't see the difference.  
  
But Luke saw it. Or actually heard it. He knew that his mom didn't really appreciate Niall. He couldn't blame her, though. Niall was kind of rude and his mom did not like rudeness. Luke had noticed it but he didn't mind. He was just the same, anyway. He couldn't say anything.  
  
But, yeah, he did understand that his mom expected nothing more than a "thank you" when she invited the blonde guy to diner or allowed him to sleep at her house. Something normal, Luke thought.  
  
Liz loved her son more than anything so she wasn't going to say to Luke that he shouldn't hang out with Niall just because the latter was being rude. That wasn't a big deal. Plus, she wasn't that selfish.  
  
She figured that her son would no longer be friends with Niall if the guy wasn't worth it. She found herself admitting that he wasn't that bad as a friend after all. Or at least with Luke.  
  
So, she put her indifference towards Niall aside. Well, at least that was what she thought because Luke noticed that she was still on bad terms with the vulgar teenager, as Liz liked to call him. Nonetheless, she was trying and Luke appreciated that.  
  
"Hm, I'm gonna let you guys together then. Good afternoon!"  
  
Niall smiled at her politely while she left, and turned his gaze to Luke who was now sat on the sofa.  
  
"What's up mate? I was worried, we didn't see you at Brad's party." He started while he made himself a place on the sofa next to Luke.  
  
"I didn't know he was about to throw a party... And even if I did, I wouldn't have gone."  
  
The lip pierced guy had rarely attended a party without Calum. Because, yeah, he knew he wouldn’t enjoy it as much as if his best friend were here. Luke knew how to have fun, he didn’t need Calum for that, but it was so much easier with him.  
  
"C'mon, bet you've done nothing of your holidays!" Niall exclaimed. “For our last week of freedom, I'm gonna take care of you. Like, there's a party this Saturday. I'll take you there!"  
  
Luke knew what “take care of you“ meant to Niall : occupying Luke’s house for the end of the holidays, forcing him to play some video games all day long, and maybe even sleeping at Luke’s.  
  
"Hm, you know what? I just remembered that I've actually planned on doing my homework… ‘till the end of the week." Luke said, trying to look certain, and hoping that Niall would back off, even though everyone knew he never did them.  
  
"What?! Don't be stupid, since when do you do your homework?" he said with a laugh.  
  
"Since we've got a dissertation in English, remember?"  
  
"I'll do it on the bus Monday morning." he simply replied. And when Luke turned his scornful look to him, he added : "What? I've done it before."  
  
Luke raised his eyebrows, surprised but not really since he knew that that was typically Niall. "You're such an impressive guy."  
  
"I know..." Niall grinned proudly. "So, are you coming? C’mon, there will be all your mates, hot chicks, drinks. Everything you like!"  
  
"Okay, I will, I guess."  
  
"Yeah! Man you rule!" Niall screamed, excitedly. "Let's celebrate it with a party of FIFA!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ashton woke up the next day with Michael's hair poking his eyes and nose. He huffed a little, pushing Michael away and muttering “ _get your emo hair out of my face_ ”, knowing it wouldn't wake him up completely.  
  
As he expected, the sleepy boy simply rolled over while grumbling something about not having emo hair – which, he totally did – and pulling the cover up to his neck, clearly going back to sleep. Ashton rolled his eyes and laid quietly for a bit before deciding to just turn on the television, as he usually did when he woke up before Michael – that is to say, probably every time.  
  
He didn't turn the volume too high to let Michael sleep a bit, even though it was already one in the afternoon. He knew the boy liked to have his extra sleep.  
  
So he silently changed stations, looking for something to entertain him. All he could find at first were the news, football and reality shows, so when he saw Lea Michael's and Cory Monteith's faces on the screen, he stopped immediately.  
  
Maybe Michael would be a pain in the ass when he would eventually wake up, because Glee was kind of super cliché, cheesy, and clearly - too clearly - made for teenagers. But it was the best thing he had found so far, and, well, he liked it anyway, no matter how many times Michael could call him a pussy in an episode alone.  
  
  
  
  
  
Two hours later, Michael was still sleeping peacefully beside Ashton, occasionally shifting a bit when one of the Glee kids would sing too loud. Clearly, the channel had made this afternoon a Glee afternoon. And Ashton was content with it, he liked this show, but it was _three in the afternoon_. Like, seriously. Was Michael even going to wake up one day, or did he plan on staying in bed for the rest of his life?  
  
Well, knowing Michael, he would probably opt for the second option , so Ashton didn't even bother asking him, just watched intently what was happening on the screen.  
  
And then, just as Finchel began singing together – again -, the bell rang.  
  
Maybe it was stupid for Ashton to have forgotten that Calum was supposed to come by. Because _how could he_ , really? They had spent the day before together and Michael had asked him last night about it. How the fuck did he manage to forget?  
  
No, it was definitely completely stupid. But now that he remembered, all he could he think about was _please no_. And _Michael isn't up, fuck, what do I do? He's not fucking up_.  
  
“Michael, wake up.” he tried, and began pulling on Michael's black strands of hair. “Wake up right this instant you fucking noodle!”  
  
“What the fuck?” Michael croaked out as he finally opened his eyes, frowning as the bright light blinded him for a few seconds and slapping Ashton's hands away. “Can you stop fucking yelling and calling me a fucking noodle?”  
  
“No, I actually can not fucking stop! Calum is at your fucking front door and you need to go open to him.” Ashton explained as he began pushing at Michael's thigh in order to make him move.  
  
“The word 'fucking' is beginning to lose all its meaning.” he grumbled, rubbing his eyes tiredly.  
  
“Shut up, just go open the damn door.” Ashton repeated, and when the bell rang again a few seconds later as Michael still didn't get up, he shouted: “What the fuck are you waiting for?!”  
  
“Oh my god, stop yelling, goddammit!” Michael shouted even louder.  
  
“Then just move already, you jerk!”  
  
“I don't wanna move!”  
  
“Well you're just being a dick! Stop being a dick! Calum is fucking waiting, and to be honest I couldn't care less, but you invited him, you're not supposed to let him wait like this!”  
  
“Go open it yourself then!”  
  
Ashton stopped moving instantly, mouth agape.  
  
“You can't be serious.” he stated in disbelief.  
  
Michael let out a giggle that seemed to be completely unplanned, just utterly spontaneous.  
  
That little _shit_. He thought it was amusing.  
  
“I'm actually really serious.”  
  
Ashton just stared at him for a few seconds, before Michael's phone made a noise. This one lazily rolled over towards the nightstand and picked it up. The curly-haired boy crossed his arms, waiting for the other to read his message already. When Michael looked up from his phone, he began smirking like an idiot, all mischievous.  
  
“It's Calum. Saying he's at the front door and asking if I'm here.”  
  
“Yeah, I could have guessed that.” Ashton rolled his eyes. “Get up then.”  
  
“You get up.”  
  
“I'm already up.” Ashton retorted moodily, like a petulant child.  
  
“Please, Ash. I'm too tired.” Michael pleaded, making puppy eyes at him.  
  
“Right. More like you don't wanna back off now that you decided you wouldn't do it.”  
  
Michael just smiled at him innocently, and Ashton finally turned around to go out the room, huffing and whispering curses under his breath.  
  
He made his way downstairs, and stopped in front of the door, closing his eyes tightly, huffing out a breath. Okay, Ashton. You're gonna be as polite as possible. No rudeness, he's Michael's friend. You got this.  
  
And really, needing to talk to himself really was saying a lot. But he was going to try, for Michael at least.  
  
So he opened the door, looking down to see Calum sat down on the ground, back to the wall. This one looked up at him, and he seemed surprised for a second when he saw it was Ashton and not Michael, but he quickly put on a shy little smile.  
  
This time he didn't have to tell himself to be polite, as he automatically answered to Calum's smile by one of his own. Well, you couldn't call it his biggest one, that's for sure. But it was still something.  
  
“Hey.” he greeted calmly. And then, because it was on his mind and it explained why he was the one opening the door, he added: “Michael's a dick, and a lazy ass, so.”  
  
“Oh.” Calum's smile widened. “I see. Weirdly, I don't find that really surprising.”  
  
“Yeah.” Ashton agreed. “He's got the aura, you know. Of a lazy dick.”  
  
Calum got up and laughed lightly, rubbing his neck in the process, feeling kind of awkward talking with Ashton like this. So they went inside and Ashton went upstairs quickly, not checking if Calum was following. When he came back in the room, Michael was still lying in bed, head poking through the covers with a cheeky smile on it. Ashton glared at him as he went to sit back on Michael's left, in front of the TV, while Calum entered the room.  
  
“Well, hello there.” Michael said, his stupid smirk still on.  
  
“Hey, you lazy fuck.” Calum greeted back, sitting on Michael's right and pushing where he guessed his shoulder would be. “You stayed here all day?”  
  
“I did.” Michael said simply.  
  
“He didn't even get up to eat, or even piss.” Ashton added, rolling his eyes.  
  
Michael didn't comment as Calum laughed a bit, just propped himself up on his elbows to see what was on the TV. His face turned into an expression of horror, which, really, was totally exaggerated.  
  
“Whaaat?” he shouted, like it was unbelievable. “Glee? Seriously, Ashton? No way. Give me the remote.”  
  
“What? No! I'm not giving you the remote, what the fuck. It's the only good thing on this frickin TV.”  
  
“Actually, I'm totally sure that's not true. There is necessarily something better than Glee.” Michael retorted, looking at him as if to say _do not fight me on this_.  
  
“No, there isn't. Glee is totally fine, so I'm watching it and there's nothing you can do about it.” and it was Ashton's turn to smile mockingly at Michael.  
  
“This show's for pre-teens!”  
  
“What if I wanna be a pre-teen then?”  
  
Michael just rolled his eyes and let his head fall back against the pillow, grunting. He looked at Calum, who just smiled at him like he sympathized, and Michael muttered:  
  
“Glee that is then.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
An hour later, they were all sprawled out on the bed and watching intently, the silence only being interrupted by Michael when he would point out how stupid this or that was, or how annoying this kid was.  
  
But at some point, as the Glee kids were being bullied by the jocks, Ashton could only think about one thing, being that all the insults reminded him of what Luke would tell them on a daily basis. And he was sure he wasn't the only one thinking about it, because it felt like suddenly the atmosphere was more pressuring than it had been a few moments ago.  
  
At the same time Calum cleared his throat, Ashton suddenly got up. He wasn't sure he would be able to keep from commenting the similarity between the bullies and Luke if he stayed here, and he had told himself he wouldn't be rude – no matter how much Calum deserved to hear the truth being told to his face.  
  
So he went to the bathroom next door and locked himself there. He waited in silent, reminding himself not to say anything, not to tell Calum how much of a dick his best friend was, how much of an asshole he had been for not stopping him all this time and then thinking he could be their friend with no problems.  
  
And god, how Ashton wanted to say it all, make Calum try to find stupid excuses, and more importantly make him say he was sorry. But he couldn't, because he didn't want Michael to be sad because of him.  
  
So he waited in silence, breathing in and out in hope to keep his anger to himself. Everything had went great so far, so there was no reason for him to let his anger out.  
  
Except that when he came back into the room, he wondered if he really was strong enough to not go crazily yelling just right this instant.  
  
Because Glee wasn't on TV anymore, and maybe it seemed a bit overacted to yell about it, but, well. He did anyway.  
  
“Why the fuck isn't Glee on anymore?” he asked, his voice threateningly calm.  
  
The two boys laid out on the bed turned around, surprise written over their faces, as if they weren't expecting Ashton to come back and complain about his TV show being changed to...to a fucking soccer game?  
  
“Why is it soccer?!” and now he was full on yelling.  
  
“It's for Calum!” Michael tried guiltily, as if blaming Calum instead of himself was a good idea. This one looked at him as if he had just been betrayed.  
  
“You're the one who suggested changing the channel!” he accused, his dark brows furrowed.  
  
Ashton looked at Michael pointedly. But as he was about to yell at him for trying to make his afternoon shit, because there was no way he would have to watch soccer with Calum Hood, Michael opened his mouth. And made things worse.  
  
“Watching Glee was too awkward anyway! Don't tell me you didn't notice how awkward it was at times.”  
  
“Oh my god. You're not just using this as an excuse for changing the channel.” Ashton walked slowly towards them, pointing his finger at Michael. “Yes, I fuckin noticed how awkward it was! And you know what? You wanna know what I actually think about that?!”  
  
Michael gulped.  
  
“No?” he answered tentatively.  
  
“Fuck you!” Ashton yelled. “I'm gonna tell you anyway, because you know damn well what's about to come and you're too much of a coward to say it out loud, in front of this asshole right here!”  
  
As Ashton pointed at Calum, this one muttered an " _oh_ ", his eyes wide. And that made Ashton even more angry, acting like he didn't expect to be included in this conversation, when in fact it was all his fault in the first place.  
  
“Ashton, please don't do this right now.” Michael pleaded, eyes begging. “I know you think he's an asshole, and you have the right to, but -”  
  
“No! I'm saying it! Yes, I 'think' he's an asshole, and I'm gonna explain to him why I do.”  
  
Michael whimpered at his statement, hiding his face in his hands as Calum looked at Ashton like a lost puppy. As if he had the right to look like a puppy right now!  
  
“Mister Calum Hood here, is the only reason it was awkward to watch Glee.” Ashton began, like he was demonstrating some really serious scientific theory to students in middle school. “And all three of us know why. First of all, it's awkward to see how his best friend acts like all these stupid jerks bullying the Glee kids!”  
  
“Ash, please!” Michael tried again, voice tensed.  
  
“And since you,” Ashton went on, directly addressing Calum now. “are as much of a stupid jerk as Luke, since you never ever try telling him that what he does is wrong, well of course it's even more fuckin awkward to watch Glee!”  
  
And then he just stood there, waiting for some kind of reaction. But all he got was Calum's astonished face and Michael's defeated one.  
  
Which made him angrier.  
  
Really, he just yelled out what he thought about Calum; he felt like he had just opened a door which needed to be open, no matter what difficulties it would bring. And all he got in return, were their stupid faces? How useless was it really to say out loud what they were all thinking secretly?  
  
There was no way Ashton would accept to just get this for an excuse of a reaction.  
  
“Seriously? Is that all? You're really not planing on saying anything?” he asked, his tone disbelieving.  
  
“Ash.” Michael spoke up with a sad voice. “There isn't really anything we can say.”  
  
“Yes, there is!” Ashton cried out, throwing his hands in the air. “So I just said all that I was thinking about Calum, I just opened the subject about his stupidity and you don't have anything to say? That's bullshit.”  
  
He looked at Calum, his eyes trying to kill him.  
  
“Not only are you a jerk, you're also stupid. You don't even have anything to say for your defense? So I was right about everything, you're just an ass who doesn't care that his best friend goes around bullying people and trying to make their life hell. That's fucked up!”  
  
“Hey!” Calum finally said, his eyebrows furrowing as he began getting somewhat angry. “Are you done talking to me like I'm some shit you accidentally stepped on?”  
  
“No, I'm not fuckin' done!” Ashton cried out as he couldn't believe Calum was trying to pass himself as the victim.  
  
“Stop that!” Calum yelled back, getting up. “You don't have the right to talk like that when you don't even know me!”  
  
“I do know you, Calum Hood! Everybody can see what kind of person you are!” Ashton spitted out.  
  
“Well everybody's just plain stupid then! You don't know! You have no idea what's really going on my mind so you don't fuckin' have the right to judge what I do or don't!”  
  
“Oh, so then you think what you do is justified? Is it really? There's nothing wrong with what Luke does, there's nothing wrong with just watching it happen?” Ashton asked, one eyebrow raised.  
  
Calum then lost some of the anger on his face, looking somewhat ashamed.  
  
“No. I'm not saying that.” he said, his voice suddenly quiet. “Yeah, it's not right. It's worse than not right, it's disgusting. And I know Luke is a jerk, he can be a fuckin idiot and he seriously shouldn't do what he does. I also know I should say something, and try to make him stop.”  
  
At that, Ashton made a face as if to say _oh, did you just realize that?_ and Calum shook his head.  
  
“I know I can't give you an excuse good enough because there isn't really anything that can excuse what Luke does and, well, what I don't. But, it's just.. I mean. Luke's really.. complicated. He wasn't always like this. Actually, you probably saw how he was before. In middle school, he didn't act like a bully.”  
  
“He did.” Michael spoke up for the first time, really quietly, his face blank and no emotion in his voice. “I don't know about what he did to other people, but he began bullying me in the last year of middle school.”  
  
Calum opened his mouth and then closed it disturbingly. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.  
  
"I thought... I mean, it was only with you." he spoke, throwing his arms in the air. "And I thought it was only him being stupid towards someone he truly hated! Like some people who are really nice but can be total dicks to one person only! But then we entered high school and... yeah. I don't know what happened, but the bullying, I swear it's not who he really is, I'm sure of that. It's not him."  
  
"What if it is?" Ashton asked, his voice serious and his arms crossed.  
  
"It's not." Calum retorted immediatly, sending a dark glare toward Ashton.  
  
"It might be." Ashton insisted. "Maybe it's not the same Luke as you used to know... but maybe that's who he is now."  
  
"No." Calum said, his voice sounding sure of the statement, but his face showing worry.  
  
"Ash, stop it." Michael intervened. "You don't know what's true and what's not."  
  
"But he doesn't either!"  
  
Calum growned and sat on the bed, running a hand over his face. Michael and Ashton shared a look, like the green-eyed boy was trying to tell the other to stop. But Ashton didn't listen to that look.  
  
"What? Is that too much to handle for poor little Calum?" he spitted as Calum looked up darkly at him. "Maybe you need some water? And what about a back rub?"  
  
"Shut up." Calum said quietly, a warning in his voice. But Ashton went on.  
  
"That would help you not to think about all the people you saw crying because of your best friend!"  
  
"Ashton, seriously, just shut up!" Michael pleaded. He couldn't believe such drama was happening right now, and was caused by a stupid show for pre-teens.  
  
"That would help you not to think about the fact that you let him bully Michael even though you're now trying to be his friend! And -"  
  
"Will you fuckin stop that?!" Calum yelled, getting up and stepping closer to Ashton.  
  
"Oh no, okay guys, please, stop that!" Michael said with worry as he got up too.  
  
"No, it's alright." Calum said, nodding to no one in particular. "If he wants to talk that badly, then we're gonna talk. But he should just try being a little more respectful or I might stop being nice."  
  
"You think you're scaring me?" Ashton asked incredulously, arms crossed and laughing a little. "You can't be serious."  
  
"No, I think I'm warning you about having a pretty bruise left on your cheek!" Calum stated through gritted teeth, taking once again a step closer as his hands clenched into fists.  
  
"You try hitting me, Hood. And you'll see just how many bruises _I_ can leave on your fucking face." Ashton threatened, also stepping closer to Calum who was now only one feet away.  
  
"Go ahead, then. Show me what you got, curly." Calum smirked at him.  
  
"I'm not the type of guy who goes around pushing people in the face." Ashton spat. "I'm just saying that if you lay your hand on me, you'll regret it."  
  
"I'm not one to hit people either! But you're the one who's been yelling insults at me for like half an hour!"  
  
"You fuckin' deserve them! I didn't even say the half of what you deserve to hear! Such a cowardly little shit, not capable of going against his own friend and looking for pathetic excuses to explain why he-"  
  
"Shut the fuck up!" Calum yelled. "Cause I might just show you how much of a coward I am!"  
  
"You think hitting people would help you?!" Ashton yelled back. "Oh my god, how stupid are you?! I can't believe you're even worst than I first thought!"  
  
"Fuckin stop insulting me!"  
  
"No! You're just an asshole, and a coward, and there's nothing I want to do more right now than hit you in the face!"  
  
"Oh my god, stop that shit! Stop. it." Calum growled, grabbing him by the collar.  
  
"Calum, please." Michael shakily breathed, coming behind Calum to gently lay a hand on his forearm, trying to make him back up. "Stop."  
  
Calum looked at Michael, who hadn't said a lot during all of this, but looked so frightened at the idea of seeing them fight. Michael who didn't ask for any of this, who had just wanted to spend a nice afternoon with two friends.  
  
So Calum took a step back, then looking at the ground and once again running a hand through his hair.  
  
"Typical jock asshole." Ashton mocked. "You try telling them what's wrong with them, and their answer is physical violence. Congratulations, Hood!"  
  
"Shut it! Just. fuckin. shut it! You don't know shit about me, I told you that already!" Calum now was full on yelling, pointing his index at Ashton. "You don't know what I'm like, you don't know what Luke's like and you certainly don't know what our friendship means to me! I'm no jock, I'm no asshole. I'm just trying to keep my childhood friend, and I know that means I have to act somewhat like a jerk but I'm not bullying people. And god, I wish I had the strength to tell Luke to stop! But it's hard to go against your best friend on such a touchy subject."  
  
"Being friends with someone doesn't mean you have to agree with everything they do or say." Ashton stated darkly, sharing a look with Michael as they remembered their arguing about Calum.  
  
There was a moment of silence as Calum just sighed, closing his eyes like he was trying to find some way to stop all of this.  
  
"Please, just..." Calum quitely spoke up and then paused, shaking his head lightly. "Just know that I would never ever agree with Luke on this. Uh... Michael and I - we go along really well, I think. Right, Michael?"  
  
Michael nodded, his eyes happily looking back at Calum and a smile on his face. Calum smiled back, knowing he was right to say it if Michael was smiling.  
  
"So, yeah." the tan boy turned back toward Ashton, who was listening to him intently. "I wouldn't like this beginning of a friendship to be ruined because of my own best friend. I like to spend time with Michael, and I think I would also like your company if you - well, if you stopped being so fucking offensive."  
  
"You were just about to hit me." Ashton reminded, coking an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Cause you were fuckin' disrespectful!" Calum argued, trying to prove his point.  
  
"Yeah, so that's what I was saying. You try telling them the truth, and they answer by punching you in the face."  
  
Calum then just sat there, looking at Ashton and frowning at him with his mouth agape. Like he couldn't believe Ashton was serious. Couldn't believe he wouldn't back up. So after a minute of silence, he finally stood quietly.  
  
"I see that nothing I say can change what you think of me." Calum said, looking in the direction in which Ashton was, but not directly at his face.  
  
This one didn't answer, just stared at the floor with his arms crossed, feeling Michael's gaze on him. Then Calum turned to Michael, who looked close to tears, but like he didn't want to show how the situation was affecting him. And the tan boy felt so bad to see him like this, just wanted to pull him in a hug and say how sorry he was for this turn of events.  
  
"So, I'm gonna go. I think that's the best thing to do now." he simply said to Michael, an apologetic smile on his face. "Just - call me when you're, like.. alone. Right?"  
  
And as Michael nodded silently, biting his lip, Calum came closer and put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently.  
  
"I'm really sorry." he whispered to him only, even though he knew Ashton could still hear him in the silence of the room.  
  
Michael just nodded again, and as Calum shut the door, Ashton and him were both left in a heavy silence, and didn't move, just stayed still until they heard the front door being closed.  
  
Ashton chanced a look toward Michael and immediatly regretted it as shame flew over him upon seeing that his best friend was quietly crying, little tears coming to the lip that he was still biting.  
  
"Michael-" he began, quickly walking to Michael.  
  
But this one lifted a hand, silently telling him to stop.  
  
"I really hate you right now." he managed to let out, and then walked out the door, locking himself up in the bathroom.  
  
Ashton waited some time silently, thinking about all that has been said this afternoon, about all the pain he probably caused Michael. Really, how much of a shitty best friend has he been today? He said to Michael it was okay to let Calum come here, he promised himself he would keep his comments to himself. But look who ruined all of this just because of a show, who threw hundreds of insults to Michael's new friend.  
  
_Wow, congratulations Ashton, what a good friend you are! You can be proud of yourself._  
  
As it became obvious Michael wasn't coming back to the bedroom with him in the house, he packed his things up, feeling so uneasy and ashamed about the drama he just created, feeling so bad about making his own best friend cry.  
  
When he walked out of Michael's room, this one opened the bathroom door and looked up at Ashton with red eyes, his glare looking so angry with him.  
  
But the curly haired boy still went up to him, and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, feeling a little better about the fact that he at least didn't push him away, or worst, hit him.  
  
"I'm sorry." he muttured.  
  
Then he walked away, and Michael heard, for the second time in half an hour, his front door being closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please tell us what you thought about this, it's really appreciated, and leave kudos if you liked it - the usual!  
> Bye! xx


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go wild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo everybody, we're finally back! And once again, we've made you wait. Really sorry about that.
> 
> But the chapter is here, and, I think that's where we finally get into the interesting things..
> 
> So, hope you enjoy! xx

Michael was playing Fifa on Sunday afternoon when he heard someone knocking on his door. He stopped his game and frowned, wondering why his mother would come talk to him.

“Come in!” he said, watching intently as the door opened and Ashton appeared in the room.

“Hey.” this one muttered shyly.

“Oh, it’s you.” Michael said quietly, going back to his game.

“Yeah, were- were you waiting for someone?” Ashton asked, looking confused.

“No, I-“ Michael looked at Ashton, surprised, and then shook his head like something was bothering him. “I thought it would be my mom. Since, you know. I don’t really have any friends who would come knock on my door.”

The pointed look Michael gave him after that made Ashton feel as guilty as the other day, when he saw Michael crying because of him. He sighed, and sat down next to the other boy.

“Listen, Mike.” he began as Michael once again stopped his game, in favor of listening to Ashton. “I’m so, so sorry for the other day. I felt guilty all week and I never ever wanted to see you cry because of me, and now that it happened I just feel like shit.”

“It’s okay, Ash.” Michael sighed. “I know you didn’t-“

“No, no. Please, let me talk.” he pleaded Michael with his eyes, and this one kept his mouth shut. “I was an ass. Well, actually, not on all points. I was an ass because I said it was okay if Calum came, and I still made a scene. Also because I know it’s not really my job to try to control who you make friends with. But it _is_ my job to tell you if I think you’re making a bad decision, it’s my job to try to protect you when I think you’re maybe going to get hurt.”

“I’m not gonna get hurt by _Calum_.” Michael rolled his eyes.

“Michael, shut it.” Ashton gave him a pointed look.

“Yeah, you could get hurt by Calum. I know you like him, and I know it’s going well between you two, but he’s _Luke’s best friend_ , jizz. It’s gonna get a lot more complicated once we get back to school. What if he’s distant? What if he stops talking to you? Worst, what if he just keeps on letting Luke bully you even though you’re now supposed to be friends? It's just- it's kind of fucked up, this whole thing. It worries me."

"Ash, seriously. Calum is a good guy. He's never been mean to me, always had some stupid things to say that were just supposed to be nice."

"But he's never done anything to-" Ashton began, just to be cut by Michael again.

"I _know_. Fuck, I know that. And yeah, it's really bad of him, but what I mean is- he's a good person, who simply has acted badly on certain things. Like everyone, probably."

"That doesn't excuse him."

"Yeah.." Michael sighed. "You're probably right. But I want to take the risk. See how this goes. Everything will turn out alright. I don't want Luke to once again be an obstacle in my life."

Ashton sighed deeply, lowering his eyes. He thought for a moment about all of this, about what Michael said. He understood that Michael didn't want Luke to be the reason why he can't be friends with someone. So, finally, he nodded and looked back at Michael.

"Fine. Try this out. But don't expect me to make any efforts towards him. I'm sorry. I guess I'll ignore him, I won't pick a fight again, but I won't talk to him or anything either."

"Yeah, okay. It's alright. It's-"

"And, let me tell you." Ashton pointed his finger at Michael. "If you end up hurt in any way because of him.. he'll regret it. Deeply."

"Uh.." Michael blinked up at Ashton, surprised by the threatening side of Ashton he rarely got to see. "Alright. Okay."

"Right." Ashton lowered his finger and seemed to go back to normal. "Everything's settled then, I guess. Sorry again for the other day.. really didn't mean to hurt you like this."

"It's alright, Ash." Michael smiled weakly at him. "I overreacted anyway. You were right about a lot of the things you said to him, and I guess it had to be said. So. Yeah."

"Hug me?" Ashton asked playfully, opening his arms in invitation.

Michael's face lit up and he didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Ashton. He let himself be squeezed in the curly boy's arms, and hummed happily, just happy to have his best friend back and see things going back to normal.

"I don't ever, ever want to be the reason why you cry again." Ashton muttered, his voice muffled in Michael's shoulder.

This one answered by hugging him harder. Oh, how he wished things were going to go well once they got back to school the next day.

 

 

 

 

On monday morning, Calum rang at Luke’s door, since the later didn't answer his text saying he would walk with him to school today. He was greeted by Liz, who seemed surprised to see him but smiling nonetheless.

"Oh, hi Calum. Get in, honey!" she said while showing the direction of the kitchen with her arm.

So Calum greeted her back and went to the kitchen, before turning around to see if Liz had followed him. She entered the room several seconds later with her handbag in her hands.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting to see you at this time. Luke told me that he started at 10 am." she confessed as she gathered some stuff that were previously on the counter to put them in her handbag.

Calum frowned at her remark before realizing that, of course, Luke must have said that to skip one hour without risking his mother waking him up. The boy sighed to himself before coming up with the first stupid lie that crossed his mind:

"Yeah, but he wanted me to come earlier to, uh.. check some work he had to do.. during break."

"This is great, thank you." she said after she raised her head, a big smile growing on her face.

Calum faked a smile and nodded as an answer. This woman was definitely not used to have her son involved in something related to school. Calum wished Luke was. This way, Liz would always wear this gorgeous smile that suited her so well.

"Quarter to eight." she spoke to herself after she looked at the clock on the wall. "I really have to go. If you haven't eaten yet, ask Luke to make you something, okay sweetheart?"

Calum smiled at her and nodded once again before she kissed him goodbye and rushed out the door. He waited for her to leave the house before heading for the stairs to reach Luke's bedroom. Once he was at the door, he smiled mischievously. Bursting in his room and waking him up was definitely something he enjoyed doing.

So he did as always, opening the door and throwing a quick look at the bed. Luke was in, of course, Calum recognized his back. He made his way to the other end of the room, towards the window. He was pretty sure that he could hear Luke mumbling some curses, but it didn't stop him from pulling the curtains wide open, allowing access to daylight across the room. Calum heard a loud groan which made him laugh, seemingly proud of himself. He then turned around to see the blond, but the later was now turned so that he wasn't facing the bright light anymore.

"We start at nine, in case you forgot." Calum reminded him as he walked to the end of the bed, to have a better view of his friend. "Get up."

"After two weeks of break, you finally found the way back to my house. And that's when we have to go back to school.. how ironic." Luke simply said, eyes still closed.

Calum narrowed his eyes suspiciously before pointing out: "You look pretty awaken for a guy that I just woke up."

"The doorbell already woke me up, you dick." complained Luke, before trying to throw a pillow at the tan boy, but failing, since Calum had the reflex to catch it.

"Quit pretending you're sleeping, then!" grumbled Calum, throwing back his pillow at him. "If you don't get up, I'll personally make you."

Luke let out a scornful laugh. "I'd like to see how you do that."

So Calum crashed himself onto Luke, this one huffing out a breath, and put his head on his torso, pretending to be asleep.

"No, Calum, get the fuck off of me!" moaned Luke, wiggling to try and remove his friend off of him.

Calum only replied by making himself heavier on Luke, giggling as quietly as possible while Luke just scoffed.

"Only two weeks with Clifford and you're already fuckin' annoying!" Luke winced from Calum's weight pressed on his stomach, effectively making his breathing difficult.

“Oh shut it. I know you like it, deep down.“ the black-haired boy retorted.

"You acting like Clifford? Not really, no." Luke replied while rising an eyebrow. He knew Calum would probably understand quickly what was his problem, but he was still trying to act like he wasn't affected by anything.

"Oh, come on, as if I used to act differently." Calum rolled his eyes, clearly not buying Luke's bullshit. "I've never been any different, this has nothing to do with Michael. And you know it. So why are you acting this way?"

"I'm not acting in any way at all." Luke mumbled, hiding his face in his pillow and groaning because Calum was still preventing him from moving his body.

"Right. Making comments that don't even make sense and being grumpy as shit is not acting in any way."

"Exactly." Calum sighed deeply. "Oh, my god. Okay, I had to work with Michael during the holidays, so yeah, I did spend time with him. Is it the problem?"

"No, of course not." Luke scoffed sarcastically into his pillow. Also, he began feeling a little annoyed with the fact that Calum knew him too well, because he was already starting to understand what was the matter. It sucked sometimes, having that close of a friend.

"..I see. It _is_ the problem." the black haired boy said simply, finally getting off Luke and sitting with his legs crossed in front of Luke. "But why is it bothering you so much?"

"It's not bothering me."

"Luke, stop denying everything." Calum rolled his eyes. "Just spill it."

"There is no problem, nothing to deny. You just.." Luke finally looked at him again, eyebrows frowned. "I couldn't believe you were so willing to spend time with him."

"I was just.." Calum shook his head, looking a bit confused. "I had to work with him, why is that so bad?"

"Oh, shut up. We both know you didn't just 'work' with him." it was Luke's turn to roll his eyes, because who the hell was Calum kidding?

"Uh, what do you mean?" the tan boy had a light blush spreading on his cheeks as he looked at Luke with wide eyes.

"You like him. You already liked him before this, so don't even try to deny that you made friends with him. I know it, you know it, we both know it, and it fuckin _sucks_."

"What the..? Firstly, how would you know that?" Calum asked, confusion now evident on his face.

And the blond boy kind of just snapped. "I'd know that because you didn't spend any time with me! You just went to see fuckin Clifford about every day, and we didn't even see each other more than, like, five times. That's bullshit!"

Suddenly, something seemed to click inside Calum as he squinted his eyes at him and a light smile slowly spread on his face.

Oh god, Luke was screwed.

"Luke.." the kiwi boy started, voice clearly amused, and teasing. "Are you _jealous_?"

"No, fuck, shut it!" the blond boy suddenly yelled, slapping at Calum's arm, who cried out at the pain and then slapped his arm in return.

"Don't fuckin go slapping me now!" he yelled back, but then just began chuckling a bit. "I can't believe this is the way you show me your jealousy."

Luke whined, and put his face back onto his pillow before muttering: "I jus' missed you."

"What?" Calum frowned, coming closer so that he could hear Luke better.

The blond boy lifted his head quickly, groaning in the process. "Oh, fuck, I just missed you, okay?! You fuckin idiot, why do you have to be so annoying all the fuckin-"

Calum suddenly took Luke's head in both hands, and looked at him with wide open eyes, a big smile on his face. "Aww! This is so, so, so cute, oh my god! Just-"

And then, he planted a loud, slobbery kiss on Luke's forehead.

"What the..?!" Luke began yelling again, rubbing at his forehead quickly. "That's fuckin disgusting, yuck! What the hell! Don't do shit like that ever again!"

But Calum was just laughing out loud, clearly pleased with the way he was making Luke go crazy, and then threw himself at the blond boy to hug him so tight that his breathing became difficult. Still, he had enough breath to keep on choking out little _stop_ 's, _dont_ 's, and _you idiot_ 's. But eventually, as he gave up on pushing Calum away, he went limp in his arms and a smile slowly spread itself on his face. Finally, he just hugged back the tan boy's.

He did miss Calum, after all.

 

 

 

 

There was a loud 'bang' when Michael let his head hit his locker, Ashton raising an eyebrow at him before he put some books into his own.

"What got you in such a good mood?" Ashton asked sarcastically.

Michael looked at him like he was crazy, or stupid. Or both. "We're back to school, Ashton."

"Yeah, I know that. But c'mon, it's not that bad." Ashton retorted with a roll of his eyes.

"It is." Michael glared at him, head still pressed against his locker.

"Aw, poor baby." the curly-haired boy mocked, pouting and ruffling Michael's hair. "Do you want me lead you back home and tuck you into bed?"

Michael just slapped Ashton's hand away and whined. "Yes, please."

"Oh, my god." Ashton laughed. "Please stop being such a kid. I'm also trying to find this day enjoyable, you know! And I don't think that'll be possible if you keep complaining all day long."

Michael hummed, pouting. "Sorry. I'm just a bit stressed out, I guess."

"Yeah, I understand." Ashton sighed, smiling gently but sadly at Michael.

As this one defeatedly put his forehead on the curly-haired boy's shoulder, he turned his head to the right so he could watch people in the corridor passing them by. It looked like the crowd was never ending, and he could even see some students he swore he never saw before. And then he noticed messy raven hair, along with a blond styled quiff, and he could feel his heart suddenly beating faster. But he couldn't tell what exactly he was getting nervous over, if it was about Calum, or Luke, or both. Would Calum talk to him, or at least greet him? Would he even look at him? And how would Luke react? Oh god, Ashton was right, they didn't even interacted yet and things were already getting a lot more complicated.

The two boys slowly walked closer and closer to them, and Michael just kept thinking he was not ready for this. But eventually, as he lifted his head off of Ashton's shoulder and this one closed his locker, he made eye contact with Luke. The big, bright blue eyes suddenly seemed to darken, the look in his eyes hardening, his jaw clenching, and it seemed like his whole attitude was suddenly screaming _I'm really, really annoyed and I hate all of you but especially that stupid little punk loser with blue in his stupid hair who I'm currently killing in my head_. Michael let him know with his eyes that he hated him just as much, and then broke eye contact in favor of looking at Calum. This one was already looking back at him, kind of shy and hesitant but also whole-heartedly pleased to see him.

Since the incident in Michael's room, with Ashton, Calum didn't come back to his house, but they kept on texting about every day. They tried not to talk about the incident, because they both didn't really know what to say more than what had already been said, but excuses were made on both sides, some explaining was done, and then everything went back to the way it was. Also, Michael was feeling a bit anxious about the fact that they didn't talk about what would happen once they got back to school either, because he really didn't know what he should expect now that they both were face to face, like during the holidays, but this time with a tall asshole next to them.

Michael's questions were quickly given an answer as Calum stopped in front of them, Luke imitating him but looking absolutely confused, eyebrows furrowing and mouth opening slightly.

"Hey, you." Calum greeted Michael with a growing smile.

"Hi." he answered with a smile of his own, and then threw a quick look towards Luke, who looked like he was about to kill one of them really soon but didn't dare to say anything. For now, at least.

Then the kiwi boy looked at Ashton, suddenly really hesitant, and gathered some courage to try and just say "Hey, Ashton."

This one, who had took his phone out to make it look as if he was completely disinterested in his surroundings, looked surprised at the mention of his name, meeting Calum's eyes as he raised both of his eyebrows. He then just cleared his throat, and nodded at him before going back to his phone.

Calum looked as if he was about to start talking to Michael, when he was interrupted by an angry sounding voice.

"Calum, what the _fuck_ are you doing?" Luke exclaimed, apparently quite unhappy.

The tan boy swallowed and then turned towards him. "Talking to Michael?"

" _What_?" the blond boy was looking more confused and offended than ever. "You've got to be kidding me."

The tan boy just lowered his eyes, and Michael thought he probably was having conflicted thoughts. At first it kind of pissed him off, but then he guessed if he was in this position, he probably would be confused too. So he tried not to be angry at Calum.

"Right..." Luke spoke, since his best friend apparently wasn't going to answer, and slowly lifted his gaze previously on Calum to look at Michael and Ashton instead. "Let's get out of here, and just leave the two homo losers alone."

Ashton, who had stopped pretending to be on his phone when Luke began talking, looked at him in astonishment, and then raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you seriously using 'homo' as an insult right now?"

Luke smiled, too wide, obviously faking it to mock them further. And god, how Michael wanted to punch that stupid smile off of his face. After seeing it once too many times, he knew things were about to get heated. Dirty looks were going to be thrown, insults and hate were going to be shared. And he just hated that it became so banal for them now, just a daily event that made them all angry - with some days worse or better than others. Calum was red in the face, looking around himself in panic, obviously hoping for something that could help him get out of this situation. But just like Michael predicted, Luke's sarcastic smile was bad news.

"No, 'course not." he answered in a fake sympathetic tone, eyes wide, as if Ashton was suggesting something completely senseless. "Just stating the facts."

Michael snorted. "How is that a fact? You don't even have any way of knowing if we're gay or not."

"Oh, please." Luke rolled his eyes, beginning to seriously piss Michael off. "First of all, anyone could guess it, just by looking at you two."

His blue eyes looked Ashton up and down, and then went from Michael's dyed hair to his combat boots, his nose sticking up in disgust. As if the two boys in front of him were pieces of shit that made him feel like throwing up. Michael seriously was going to hit him. Like, for real.

..Well, at least he wanted to. Instead, he clenched his fists and gave Luke a hateful look, while Aston simply rolled his eyes at the blond's absurd words.

"But, there's even more obvious than that." the tall boy went on, now making a show of looking dead serious to make the other boys angry.

"Luke, stop." Calum tried, voice pleading and low, eyes closed as if he was embarrassed but also making himself believe that all of this wasn't happening in front of him. The poor guy just wanted to say hello to Michael, and now things were already getting out of hand.

And of course, the blond boy ignored him."You just can't keep your hands off of his each other. Always cuddling in some sort of disgusting ways, it's just plenty obvious you both are gay for each other. Just then, you were touching again."

"You're so fucking stupid." Ashton stated, eyes squinted at him. "That's just being affectionate towards a friend. There's nothing gay in this. And even if there was, it wouldn't be any of your fucking business."

"So what? Is it true then?" Luke insisted, coming a bit closer to the curly haired boy, eyes sparkling mischievously. "Are you two dating or something? Soulmates maybe?"

Michael's eyes opened wide at the words, and he could suddenly hear his heartbeat beginning to pound loudly in his head, while Ashton just stayed impassive under Luke's stare and Calum darted his eyes back and forth between Luke and Ashton, obviously really nervous.

"Michael and I aren't anything more than-"

"Actually, that would just be perfect, wouldn't it?" the blond boy interrupted him, clearly just interested in hurting them. "The two worst losers of this highschool destined to each other. Makes sense."

Then his blue eyes went to Michael's green ones, and he smirked.

"But one of you clearly is luckier than the other. I'm actually feeling quite compassionate towards you, Irwin." he said lowly, though his eyes never left Michael's. "How hard that must be, having a soulmate such as this ugly, pathetic loser rejected by every-"

And that was it. He didn't even wait for Luke to finish his sentence. Michael just snapped. He threw himself at Luke in a furious way, pushing so hard on his waist and stomach that the blond boy stumbled, surprised by the impact, and fell down, his ass hitting the ground. Though Luke's surprised face quickly became an angry one, he didn't even have time to move as Michael forced his shoulders down on the floor roughly, straddled him, and then slapped him, so hard that even his own hand stung afterwards.

There was a moment of silence as they stared at each other in shock, everyone in the hallway looking at them like they were just as astonished as them both to see that Michael was the one to begin their first ever physical fight. A few seconds passed as they tried to catch their breaths, Ashton's eyes wide opened at them and mouth agape while Calum began muttering " _Oh my god. Oh my fuckin god. Oh shit, fuck. Oh god!_ ", eyes never leaving them and hands gripping on his hair.

And then it was Luke's turn to snap, anger running through his veins and completely overpowering him. The moment of silence suddenly turned into a loud hubbub, it felt like everyone was yelling all at once, all the hallway suddenly became so loud that everything felt surreal as Luke threw Michael off of him, hard, then kept him grounded on the floor with a hand pressing harshly on his chest. And as Michael desperately tried to get free, Luke's fist quickly raised and landed hard on the corner of Michael's mouth. The pain instantly made Michael feel light-headed, and he cried out as his hands went to his jaw and lips, feeling blood already flowing quickly from his mouth.

Just as Luke was about to throw a second punch, he was suddenly pushed roughly on the shoulder and he landed on his side, understanding it was Ashton as this one then went to Michael's side, panic showing through his every move as he asked Michael repeatedly if he was okay. Luke tried to throw himself at the boy again, but he was held back by hands holding hard on his upper arms, trying to keep him back, and he recognized Calum as this one yelled in his ear, over the loud din of the hallway:

"Luke, stop! Please! He doesn't deserve this, calm the fuck down!"

' _He doesn't deserve this_ '. Luke suddenly stopped struggling as these words echoed in his head. He wasn't supposed to say that. No, Calum was supposed to tell him ' _He's not worth it_ ' like any best friend would say in any movie. Instead, he got this. He couldn't believe his own best friend was going against him. For someone like Michael Clifford. He just couldn't believe it.

So with a last dirty glare at Calum's pleading face, Ashton's shaky hands and Michael's bloody mouth and teary eyes, he left, his pace furious as he threw a couple punches at a random locker on his way.

 

 

 

 

Calum had tried. He had tried to talk to Michael despite Luke being there, he had tried to make Luke stop, and he had tried to talk to the two boys afterwards.

To no end.

As he repeated how sorry he was, how he didn't expect things to go this way, Ashton just kept telling him to shut up, and to just " _go see that crazy ass bully that you call your best friend_ ", his eyes throwing him furious looks as he made Michael stand up carefully, this one still too focused on the pain to talk or look at anyone. And as Calum desperately said " _I can lead him to the nurse, if you wanna!_ ", Ashton snapped at him to just let them be. So he was left standing all alone in the hallway, watching them go, as the people around him were looking at him with curiosity and wonder in their eyes, everyone whispering or plain talking about what had just happened, some of them kind of fearful, others excited, and some just confused. As they began asking him questions, he just rolled his eyes, annoyed, and went away too.

And now here he was, waiting outside the infirmary, biting his nails and feeling like a complete idiot. Of course things didn't go well. Of course Luke acted like a disgusting jerk, Calum once again wondering where the real - and old - Luke went when the boy had these moments. And of course, he knew Ashton was going to yell at him again for being there, but he needed to see Michael, make sure he was okay, and just, talk to him, apologize properly.

So he waited, for about a quarter, before the door suddenly opened, and he looked up with wide eyes as Ashton and Michael appeared, this one clutching some ice to his jaw, a deep cut on his lip, which looked even more red than before now that there was blood on it. Fortunately, the blood wasn't flowing anymore.

Ashton rolled his eyes and sighed deeply once he saw him, while Michael just smirked a bit, even though he could see in his eyes that he was still hurting - may it be physically or internally.

"Do I look badass?" he asked, but grimaced a bit as he did so.

"Absolutely." Calum chuckled, but quickly became worried again. "But, seriously, are you okay?"

Michael shrugged, looking conflicted. "Hurts like a bitch when I talk, so I might have a hard time communicating for a while. And I can't say this whole thing made me happy.. but I did seriously enjoy slapping him, though. So that was probably worth it. It felt so _relieving_ , I swear." he sighed happily at the end, despite having cringed during the whole time he talked because of the pain in his jaw.

Calum gave him an amused smile, even though he was basically saying he enjoyed slapping his best friend. Luke really deserved it, so he couldn't blame Michael. This one tried to smile back, with little success, but Ashton was still staring at him like he wanted to slap _Calum_ now.

"Alright, I guess it was worth it, yeah. He deserved that slap." Calum then said quietly, rubbing nervously at his neck. "And, really, you don't even know how sorry I am. I should have thought things through, 'cause now it seems obvious that shit would have happened. I'm so, so sorry he punched you."

"Maybe the punch wasn't the worst." Ashton pointed out coldly, Michael elbowing him with a hard glare.

"Yeah." Calum lowered his eyes, thinking back to what Luke said, and went red from how ashamed he felt for his best friend. "Sorry about - about what he said, too. That was completely uncalled for, and really stupid. And not true. Really, I'm-"

"Calum." Michael interrupted, rolling his eyes but smiling softly. "Stop apologizing. You weren't the one who said these words, you weren't the one who punched me. It's not your fault."

And as Ashton scoffed, he suddenly turned to him. "And you, stop with the scary dad act! You know it wasn't Calum's fault. You saw that he tried to stop him -"

"Very badly." the curly guy pointed out, arms crossed and eyes on Calum, who was praying for the ground to just swallow him.

Michael gritted his teeth, his eyes now annoyed. "He still tried. You can't ask him to suddenly go full against his best friend. He stopped him from punching me again, and I think that's enough proof that he doesn't have to be blamed for this."

Ashton then sighed deeply again, eyes going to the floor as he eventually muttered in a defeated voice: "Yeah, I guess."

"Right." Michael said in satisfaction, suddenly looking more relaxed.

"Ashton, I swear, I feel so bad about this. About everything that ever happened, actually.. You guys definitely don't deserve any of this shit Luke does to you, and I seriously feel so ashamed right now." Calum explained himself hesitantly, not meeting Ashton's eyes.

"Of who?" this one asked emotionlessly.

Calum shrugged. "Of Luke, but also of me."

As Ashton simply nodded, the tan boy turned to Michael. "And I'll- I won't come back to you when I'm with Luke, from now on, even though this also sucks. I'd really like to be able to, but I guess for now.. for now it would be a really bad idea. Don't want Luke to do this again, and don't really want to fight with him about this."

"He's gonna do that shit whether you come talk to Michael or not." Ashton spoke up, not even trying to be mean this time, but stating a fact.

"Yeah, you're right, but- I guess maybe it won't be as bad as this time."

"You know, things got physical this time just 'cause I slapped him." Michael said quietly. "Before the slap.. everything was quite- normal, if we can say that. Nothing too unusual at least."

Calum closed his eyes and shook his head in shame, thinking of all that Luke could have said, all these times he went to bother them. Usually, the tan boy would stay away because he knew he would feel too guilty about letting things like that happen. So he wouldn't actually know what Luke said, how he would find ways to hurt them with things as simple, but as powerful, as words. And now that he had just one example, he felt absolutely terrible.

"I guess I'll try to- you know, talk to him or something. But, the thing is, I don't think he'll really listen to me. And god, it's gonna piss him off so much." he whined as he pulled at his hair with both hands.

"It's alright, Calum. Don't worry about it." Michael smiled at him, but he could see it was a bit forced.

"No, really. I'll have to talk to him about what just happened, anyway. So, maybe I could ask him to, like, keep it down a bit. I don't think it'll really work, but- I'll try."

And as Michael now smiled at him for real and Ashton seemed to eye him with less irritation, he began feeling stressed about his upcoming conversation with Luke.

But he knew it was the right thing to do.

And so he tried, again. This time, he tried to prepare himself mentally to confront his own best friend, for the guy this one hated the most.

Great. Just great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! As always, we hope you'll let us some kudos and comments, tell us what you think and everything!
> 
> And we hope you liked this chapter!
> 
> The next one won't take long, for sure. See ya next time! :D xx


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are surprisingly calm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey guys! We didn't take 3 months this time yay!!  
> Shorter chapter, to help with quicker updates. There's not a lot in this one, it's not that good, but well. Hope you'll enjoy it anyway! xx

Michael couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe he had hit Luke, just like that. As if it wouldn't have any consequences, as if he was the one supposed to hit first.  
  
They had never physically fought before. Never. And Michael always believed Luke would be the first one to snap and hit Michael right on the face. Everyone thought it would be him, not Michael. Not ever Michael. No one could have suspected that.  
  
Well, at least he had only slapped him, even though he wanted to do a lot, _lot_ more than just slap Luke's stupid face.  
  
But _god_ , he was so fucking _stupid_.  
  
And now here he was, laying face first on his bed, all alone and defeated. Ashton had wanted to go with him, after school, but Michael had said he wanted to be alone, to try and relax a bit after today's events. He hadn't seen Luke for the rest of the day, and he didn't know where this one went after the fight, but he was highly relieved that he didn't have to confront him just yet. He didn't want to think about what was going to happen to him after _that_.  
  
He sighed as he started to feel like he couldn't breathe anymore because of his face being buried in the sheets, and rolled over, on his back. He touched his bruised lip and jaw, to see if it still hurt him, and hissed as he realized with no surprise that, yes, it still hurt. Luke had hit him quite hard, and Michael was probably going to feel it for days now. Just because he was too much of an idiot to think about how it was a ridiculous idea to slap Luke Hemmings in the face.

But oh, how relieving it had been to finally take out some of his anger on his dumbass soulmate.  
  
  
  


Calum had been knocking - well, more like punching - on Luke's door for about ten minutes already, and he was seriously getting annoyed.  
  
He could understand that Luke was upset about today's evenements, but why would he take this out on him? Maybe he didn't like Calum going against him to defend Michael, but the blond boy really had to see how badly he was acting, because it was seriously getting to be too much. Proof is, Michael slapped him. And anyone could easily see that this boy wasn't one to love fighting.  
  
So obviously, he had crossed the limits today. And did he seriously think Calum would support him? Let him punch Michael even more, as if the first one wasn't enough?  
  
Where had the old Luke gone? Where was his common sense? Was he always like that but Calum never noticed?  
  
But no. He knew the blond boy never did these stuff before. It had started a few years ago, but before that, he never was this violent, this mean, this.. _angry_. Bullying the 'different' people, as if he wanted to prove something, to himself, to others. Calum didn't really know, but god, he really had to found the old Luke, and bring him back before it was too late.  
  
"Luke.. please, open that damn door." he tried again, voice now sounding annoyed instead of pleading. "Stop acting like a child. I wanna talk."  
  
"Too bad I don't." Luke's voice finally came through the door.  
  
"Oh, come on." Calum rolled his eyes. "You can't just ignore me like that."  
  
"Get the fuck out." the blond boy ordered with a stern voice.  
  
"No fucking way." the tan boy gritted through his teeth. "I'm staying whether you want it or not."  
  
"Fuck off!" Luke yelled, finally showing some emotions. "I don't fucking want to talk! Especially to some fake friend like you!"  
  
"What the..? What?! Are you serious?!" Calum started shouting too, looking more confused and outraged than ever. Then, he began kicking in the door with his shoulder, furiously pressing the handle while saying: "Open that door, right now! Fuckin open that door, Luke!"

Finally, he heard some muffled curses coming through the other end of the door, and then Luke opened up, crossed his arms over his chest, lifted an eyebrow, and glared at him. So Calum glared at him in answer. And they just glared at each other for a few seconds, waiting for one of them to talk first.  
  
As neither decided to talk, Luke rolled his eyes and went back into his room, towards his bed. Immediatly, Calum followed him.  
  
"Oh no, no no no! Don't you dare, Luke!" he said with an incredulous laugh. "You can't just say I'm a fake friend and then turn away from me. We've been best friends since, like, fucking _kindergarten!_ How the fuck could you say something like that to me?!"  
  
Luke just sighed, and laid on his bed, on his stomach with his elbows supporting him, and took his phone, as if everything was completely fine and he didn't just basically said to Calum that all these years of friendship were fake.  
  
"Luke." Calum said again, sitting next to him and taking his phone from his hand. "Talk to me. I'm not even sure I understand why you're upset."  
  
"Really? You don't even have one fucking little idea?" Luke turned to look at him with desdain, and then began shouting at him. "What about the fact that you took Clifford's defense against _me_ , your supposed best friend? I hate this guy! You know that! I don't think there's something that you're more sure about outside the fact that I hate this fucking loser! How could you take his side?!"  
  
"Oh my god, Luke." Calum ran both his hands over his face, feeling that the conversation was going to be hard. "You just.. you have to take a step back. You.. you're always on Michael's back. Always insulting him, trying to make his life hell. You're _bullying_ him."  
  
Luke scoffed, rolled his eyes as if that one idea was stupid. Calum gave him a pointed look.  
  
"Yes, you're bullying him. Just like you're bullying a lot of other people, but you're worse with him, even though I don't understand why."  
  
"I'm just showing him my hate. 'Cause he's unbearable, I don't know how you can't see that."  
  
"And I don't know how you can't see that 'showing him your hate' is the same thing as bullying." Calum sighed. "Look, what I'm trying to say is that, I already have a hard time accepting that you've become someone who bullies people.. and, if Michael slapped you, it's 'cause you deserved it. You obviously crossed a limit, and he snapped, and no, I can't blame him for that."  
  
"There wasn't anything that new in what I said." Luke rolled his eyes, anger showing through because of his best friend's words. "So I don't know why you're thinking about limits."  
  
"You don't know what's in his head, so you don't know the limits, Luke. You crossed them, you got slapped for it, and it should have stayed this way. But you _punched him in the face_! You punched him so hard that his lip split, and you expected me to let you punch him _again_? Really? What were you planning on, huh? Disfiguring him or something?"  
  
As Calum stared at Luke incredulously, waiting for an answer, this one just stared blankly at the floor from where he was now sat on the bed, his face dark but not showing a lot of what was going on his head. Calum guessed it must be a lot to take in, because it was the first time he was speaking his mind on the bullying problem, and Luke probably didn't suspect that, one day, his best friend would tell him off for it.  
  
But now there they were, and the tan boy really hoped with all his heart that this wouldn't cost him his best friend, but what was done was done, and if it was for such a thing as bullying, maybe it was for the best.  
  
Some time passed, as Luke still didn't give any answer, and Calum just waited patiently, hopeful but anxious as he could hear that Luke's breathing was a bit loud.  
  
This one finally moved as he gripped his own hair, hard, and bent over so that his chest was against his thighs. Calum could see that his eyes were glassy, filled with tears of anger, and probably frustration too. He hesitated, not sure if the boy was going to push him away, but finally gave into the urge to comfort the other, and placed a gentle hand on his back.  
  
"Luke.." he whispered, not daring to break the silence.  
  
"I just hate him _so much_. You don't get it." this one let out, voice also sounding really frustrated and on the verge of tears.  
  
Calum sighed. Because no, he didn't get it. He didn't get why Luke hated Michael so much, because this one never did anything to him. Just like all the kids Luke bullied. They had never done anything, and still, the blond guy hated them. Calum couldn't understand this. And why would he hate Michael even more? The guy was so sweet. All of this just didn't make any sense.  
  
But he guessed he wouldn't fix everything, or even understand, in one conversation only. So he decided to end this one by trying to get Luke to at least ease up, if it was all that he could get.  
  
"Okay, look." the tan boy began, regaining some confidence. "I know it's probably a lot to take in from me, but I couldn't stay silent about this anymore. Luke, you have to realize that this.. this isn't you. This isn't you and it's an asshole thing to do. Really. But I _know_ that you're not actually an asshole. So please.. prove it to others that wouldn't believe me? Let me see the real Luke again? At least, just.. try to be a bit nicer. And don't try to kill Michael. Please."  
  
Once again, Luke remained silent for a while, and didn't change position.  
  
Then he said emotionlessly, eyes fixed on the floor. "Can you let me alone now?"  
  
So Calum sighed, stoop up, gave Luke one final glance, and left.  
  
  
  
  
For most of the week, Michael didn't see Luke again. He probably just skipped school - nothing surprising, but he guessed it was because of _the incident_ that it was even more than usual. The least he could say was that he was relieved. And when Luke did come, the blond guy mostly just gave him nasty looks - these ones contained more hate than it ever had, and that was saying something, but at least he didn't come 'talk' to Michael. He couldn't be more thankful for that.  
  
He had been a nervous wreck when he first saw Luke back at school, walking in the hallway in the direction of where Michael was leaning against his locker. He had wondered if he would get punched again. Or maybe killed. Yeah, that had crossed his mind. He really thought that Luke hated him enough for that.  
  
But the tall boy only had glared at him first, as he caught sight of him, and then his eyes had trailed down to his lip that was still badly bruised, as well as his jaw - which still hurt him a bit. His blue eyes had went back to Michael's green ones, and he had smirked, before passing him by and disappearing in the crowd of students.  
  
Michael had wanted to slap him again for that self-satisfied smirk, but mostly he had been relieved that it had just stopped there so simply.  
  
Everytime Luke wasn't there, he could be sure that Calum would come to Ashton and him, and spend his time with them. Ashton still wasn't that okay with him talking to Michael, but the blue-fringed guy was all too happy to see how Calum didn't give a fuck about what anyone would say concerning their friendship. With each day they spent together, things between them became more and more natural.  
  
And when Luke was there, well, Calum would usually avoid spending time with them, just sending a wave or an apologizing smile from afar, as the blond guy would glare hatefully with his jaw clenched. He was quite obviously trying to contain himself, and Michael guessed this had to do with Calum. He must have talked to him or something, because there was no way Luke was being 'nicer' from his own decisions. So he was quite grateful of Calum.  
  
It was Thursday, when Calum had sat down in front of Ashton and Michael, Luke sitting too, even though he was really clearly reluctant. To answer Michael's and Ashton's incredulous looks, Calum gave an hopeful smile, and Luke glared as if to say _don't make me hit you_. Michael and Ashton both tensed, looking at the boys in front of them doubtfully, but they didn't say anything to make them stop. The tan boy probably had talked to his best friend before, asking him not to be mean or something, so they guessed they could give it a try.  
  
As Calum began making conversation with them, Luke remained silent, only looking up darkly at Michael when this one talked. So then Michael would glare too, and it felt like a staring contest, as they both just waited for one of them to look away. The tension was thick, but they all managed to ignore it as Calum talked about this film he saw the other time.  
  
"And then you think everything will go back to normal, but no!" the tan boy was saying, putting a lot of efforts in his storytelling, which made Michael smile gently. "So they throw this big party, and when they- oh, wait, it reminds me that I had something to ask you!"  
  
Luke's eyes went wide, looking incredulous, while Michael and Ashton both looked at Calum with confusion.  
  
"Don't." Luke warned discretly, but Calum just ignored him.  
  
"I'm throwing a party this weekend, at my house. My parents are out of town for a week, so I'm gonna enjoy it."  
  
Calum looked at them expectantly, but both of them just looked lost with what this all meant.  
  
"Uh.." Calum began, now looking confused too. "Obviously, this meant that I'm inviting you."  
  
"Oh!" Michael's eyebrows raised high. "You.. really want us to come to your party?"  
  
"Well.. yeah? I mean, if you wanna. I'm not forcing you."  
  
The two boys looked at each other hesitantly, Ashton looking quite reluctant, probably because it was an invitation from Calum. But it seemed like they could talk to each other by looks, since Michael then turned back to Calum to answer.  
  
"I guess we could give it a go." he said, shrugging while Luke looked at him with gritted teeth. "I mean, I'm not saying it for sure, because.. uhh, we never went to a party before. So, yeah. We'd probably be a bit awkward."  
  
Luke snorted, looking disgusted. "How surprising."  
  
"Luke." Calum just said as a warning, and then went back to Michael and Ashton. "I don't really care if you're awkward. We're friends now, so I'd like you to come to my party. That's it. Now, you can come or not, it's up to you, but, yeah. It'd be cool if you came."  
  
As Calum and Michael shared a smile, Luke then threw his head backwards and muttered _'fucking god'._ All stares turned to him and Michael began feeling a bit scared. Of course Luke wouldn't be able to keep up the passive-agressive behaviour this long.  
  
"You can't invite _Irwin_ and _Clifford_ to your party, man!" he said incredulously to Calum. "That's just.. everyone's gonna see losers there, and they'll all think the party sucks. Like, seriously. They don't belong with _us_."  
  
Calum just stared at him for a few seconds, eyebrows furrowed and mouth agape. "You.. what? What the fuck, Luke? First of all, it's _my_ fucking party, so I invite who I want! Second of all, you're the only one who will be bothered by this. That's bullshit, no one cares but you! And third of all, who is 'us'? This doesn't mean anything."  
  
"Calum, they're fuckin' losers! And we're not! You can't invite them to your party!" Luke's voice began rising as his features turned into irritation.  
  
"Yes, I can! I can and I'm doing it, so either you suck it up, or _you_ don't come! Since you seem to think it's that important."  
  
"So you're choosing them over me?" the blond's voice suddenly sounded a lot quieter.  
  
"No! Luke, it's not-" Calum sighed. "This doesn't have to do with choosing. But it's my party, so I'm gonna do what I want with it. And if you're not happy with that, then don't come. Simple as that."  
  
The tall boy threw nasty looks at Michael and Ashton, communicating all his anger to them. Then he stood up suddenly, clearly quite angry, and just left.  
  
Calum sighed again, then looked up shyly at the two boys in front of him, who had just been following the scene with embarrassement.  
  
"Sorry about that." he said quietly, before standing up slowly. "You're still invited. Don't worry about Luke, I'll make sure he doesn't bother you if - if you all come. And I really hope you will. Um, I'm gonna go after him now, so, see ya."  
  
Michael gave him a little wave as the tan boy hurried out the cafeteria. Then he turned to Ashton, both looking quite worried.  
  
"So.. will we go?" he asked the curly haired boy.  
  
"Well, I don't know. I guess it could be cool.. or maybe not, but. Do you want to?"  
  
Michael looked at the door where Calum had just left. "Um, I think so. Calum would be happy if we did, and it wouldn't hurt to try it. So, yeah, I guess."  
  
Ashton looked a bit anxious about it, but he finally just hummed and said: "Alright then. First party of our lives. This weekend."  
  
The blue fringed boy began giggling, Ashton joining him as Michael jokingly made him high five him.  
  
"Let's do it!" Michael shouted.  
  
"Michael, don't fucking yell!"  
  
"Sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's it. Get ready for the next chapter, cause things are definitely going to get craaazyyy!  
> Leave kudos, comment with your thoughts - anything to let us know if you liked it, please!  
> Bye!! xx


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to partyyyy... and stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey everyone! We're back! Sorry for making you wait, as always :(. School is hard on us. But you're all staying really patient and nice to us, and we really appreciate it!! So thank you, to you all! xx
> 
> Now here is the new chapter.. and I think you're going to like it.

As soon as he passed Calum's front door, Michael began regretting ever agreeing to go to the party.  
  
Not that it was something completely crazy, because really, all his fears about this being some party like in the movies, where everyone fight and have sex anywhere and do hard drugs, disappeared even before entering the house. There was only loud music, and quite a lot of people, and of course alcohol and some making out, but overall everyone just seemed to be having a good time, without doing anything _too_ crazy. And yeah, maybe Michael should have known it wouldn't be what he feared it would be, because Calum sure didn't seem to be this kind of guy. And sure he wouldn't have been stupid enough to invite _them_ to a party like this - though Ashton probably would have argued on this topic. But the dyed-haired boy still hadn't been able not to worry. Who could blame a guy who never went to a party, who didn't even have more than, like, three friends?  
  
But despite his first fears vanishing, he began having new ones about all of this idea. They hadn't been in the house for more than five seconds when he already turned around, ready to leave as fast as possible, making his way towards the door.  
  
Of course, that would have been easy, if it hadn't been for someone gripping his arm and pulling him back.  
  
Right, Ashton. His only true friend, who went with him only because Michael wanted to. Michael had forgotten.  
  
The curly haired boy pulled Michael close to him, and hissed in his ear to make himself be heard over the loud noises of the house: "Where the fuck are you going?"  
  
Michael looked at him like he was crazy, shouted: "Where do you think I'm going? Home." and then walked back to the door.  
  
It was Ashton's turn to look at Michael like he was crazy, eyes as round as saucers as he went after him and once again pulled him back, by his hood.  
  
"Do you really think you can make me come here, when I didn't even want to in the first place but still did because _you_ wanted to and apparently I can't even say no to you - which really is becoming a problem,  
seriously - and then just turn around the second we arrive?"  
  
Michael was now torn between rolling his eyes - because really, Ashton talked too much sometimes and could be a real drama queen - and gulping loudly because still, he was quite scary when he lectured Michael. Or anyone for that matter.  
  
He settled for doing neither, and instead just looked pleadingly at Ashton. "Please, Ash. This was a very, very stupid idea. I'm sorry I even made us come here, but seriously, we're not made for this. We're not made for _parties_ , what the _fuck_ was I thinking! Everyone's gonna look at us like 'the fuck are these losers doing here?', and damn, they'll be fuckin' right. Please let's just go."  
  
"No way."  
  
Michael looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
That wasn't part of his plan.  
  
" _Why_?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"You were the one who wanted to come here in the first place. You were the one who wanted to please Calum, and I was kind enough to consider it and then say yes." and as Michael opened his mouth to talk again, Ashton interrupted him, "Sure, I don't feel very comfortable either right now, but we're gonna stay anyway, and everything will go okay, alright?"  
  
Michael shook his head furiously, and Ashton rolled his eyes at him.  
  
"There's no way I'm going back home now that we're here." the curly haired boy stated.  
  
Michael threw his head back in desperation, and groaned, making Ashton giggle despite his previous annoyed attitude. So Michael just looked back at him, and smirked a little as the boy put an arm around him and began dragging him further into the house, and to what seemed to be the living room, where most of the people were dancing, and drinking, and all these things you're supposed to be doing at a party.  
  
And so they made their way through the people, and walked into the living room. Most of the people here were from school, and Michael kept wincing as he recognized some of them, still feeling like he shouldn't even be there. As he was turning back towards Ashton, someone suddenly appeared in front of them, smiling really big and looking a bit tipsy.  
  
"Hey, guys!" Harry shouted over the music. "So great to see you here! I never would have suspected this, actually."  
  
Michael and Ashton smiled back at him, and then a bit timidly at Zayn and Liam who were just behind Harry and looking at them too. They gave them a small smile of their own, and nodded at them.  
  
"Yeah." Michael began, looking back at Harry and shrugging. "We wouldn't have either. But, well. We're here!"  
  
Harry nodded, then motioned to his beer, and asked them, "Want me to get you one?"  
  
The two boys looked at each other. It was Ashton's turn to shrug as he answered, "Alright."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A few minutes later, as Harry had led them to the kitchen and gave them a beer each, they were all drinking and talking, and Michael finally began to think that this wasn't such a bad idea after all. Harry was so nice to them, and he realized that Zayn and Liam weren't so bad either. He didn't really like beer - Ashton and him had only tasted it a few times, and well.. they weren't really used to the taste yet - but he decided it wouldn't be very polite to not drink it when it had been nicely offered to him. So he was going to at least drink this one, no matter if he felt like wincing with every gulp he took.  
  
He hadn't seen Calum yet, but he supposed the boy was simply enjoying his own party in the living room. Or wherever else he could be in this house, because damn, the tan boy's house was pretty big, and looked quite fancy. He didn't know a lot about Calum's life, but it sure seemed like his parents had more money than his own mother, who always had a hard time paying their bills and food by herself, with a job that sucked and that couldn't provide them much more than the subsistence minimum. But well, Michael wouldn't blame Calum, or be jealous or anything. He was just lucky on that point, and that was good for him.  
  
He let his eyes wander around the kitchen, and around all the people coming to get drinks, as Ashton and Harry talked together, looking quite immersed in their conversation, while Zayn and Liam went back to the living room. Then his eyes caught on a tall, blond quiffed guy who was laughing along with some other guys walking with him, whom Michael didn't really pay attention to, and his heart seemingly stopped beating for a second. He quickly finished swallowing his gulp of beer, and suddenly turned towards Ashton and Harry, his eyes wide open and his back to Luke. The two boys didn't even notice the panicked state he was in, but Michael said nothing, and just waited anxiously, eyes closed tightly, for Luke to get a drink or whatever and go away. He only hoped that the blond boy wouldn't see him, because he really didn't want any drama tonight. It certainly wasn't his plan to ruin Calum's party.  
  
He opened his eyes again, and tried to see from the corner of his eyes if Luke was anywhere near him. And sure enough, he was just a few meters away, getting a beer in the fridge, but he was still laughing along with his friends, and wasn't looking his way. Then they turned around and began walking away, so Michael finally let out the breath he was unconsciously holding, and closed his eyes for a second.  
  
He let out a small and girly cry when a finger suddenly poked his shoulder. He flipped around with panic written over his face, which quickly vanished when he realized the finger belonged to Calum. This one laughed out loud at his reaction, and Michael, embarrassed, chuckled but still could feel his cheeks growing a bit hot.  
  
God, he was ridiculous.  
  
"Why do you look so scared to see me?" Calum chuckled, cheeks a little red and looking very happy-like, which let Michael know that he, too, was probably a bit tipsy. Well, there was a beer in his right hand, after all. And it probably wasn't the first he had tonight.  
  
"It's not you." Michael smiled with embarrassement. "I just.. hm, Luke was there a few seconds ago. I didn't want him to see me."  
  
"Oh, yeah." Calum rubbed at his neck awkwardly. "That would probably be for the better."  
  
Michael nodded slowly, turning his gaze to the floor as he asked, "So he's not mad at you anymore?"  
  
"Well.. not really? I think he still is a bit, but y'know.. he's my best friend, and I guess he didn't want to let me down or something. He usually doesn't miss any parties, even less mine."  
  
"I see." Michael said simply, looking back at him, Calum already eyeing him carefully.  
  
There was a few seconds of silence before Calum said, "So, your first party ever, right?"  
  
Michael snorted, "Yeah. God, it sounds so lame when you say it out loud."  
  
Calum chuckled again. "Nah, don't say that! It's not lame. Just unusual."  
  
"That's pretty much the same." Michael stated as he gave him a pointed look.  
  
"No, mister." Calum lifted his finger as if to say 'listen to my wise words', and told him, "Lame is always bad. But unusual is good sometimes."  
  
Michael let out a quiet laugh as he shook his head, but Calum just shrugged while smiling teasingly, his eyes full of kind malice.  
  
"So, not the same." he concluded as he took a gulp of his beer.  
  
Michael imitated him, and for a moment they just stood there as they talked about everything that went through their minds; the music that came from the living room, the people entering and leaving the kitchen, Ashton and Harry looking so deep in conversation. Which made Michael frown a bit as he observed them both, and he guessed he was trying to understand why they suddenly were acting like close friends, but his cheeks felt really hot and his head a bit heavy, and he had just finished his beer, so he decided he'd rather just talk with Calum and giggle at every stupid joke he made, than try to make his brain work right now. And, shit, now he was the one who was a bit tipsy, he realized. With just one beer.  
  
Great.  
  
"Do you want another one?" Calum asked him when he saw that Michael's beer was empty.  
  
"Nah, I'm fine, thanks." he declined. "It's actually not really my thing."  
  
"Really? So you usually don't drink beer?"  
  
Michael shook his head, and then rolled his eyes at himself. "I guess that's why I already feel weird. After one only."  
  
"Ah, yeah." Calum laughed. "It tends to do that the first few times."  
  
"Well, how many did you have to be this tipsy, when it's not even your first time?"  
  
Calum faked being offended at that. "I'm not tipsy! I only had.. a few."  
  
"You're right." Michael rolled his eyes, at Calum this time. "You're not tipsy, you're drunk."  
  
"Heey! That's not true!" the tan boy protested, and then laughed as Michael raised an eyebrow. "Okay, maybe I am. Just a little."  
  
Michael laughed with him, "Right."  
  
Then when their laughs died, Calum asked him, "You wanna dance?"  
  
Oh, shit. Oh, shit, oh shit. Oh, _shit_. Michael's eyes went as round as saucers as he looked at Calum incredulously.  
  
"I can't dance."  
  
Calum frowned. "Why not?"  
  
"Because I can't." Michael stated again, looking afraid. "I'm shit at dancing. Like, really. I'm a really shitty dancer."  
  
"And why does it matter?" Calum asked simply, arching an eyebrow at him. "I don't care."  
  
"But other people do. I'm already here even though people don't like me, so I'd rather they don't see me dancing around like everything's normal."

"Everything _is_ normal." Calum insisted with a tone that suggested no protestation. "You're a teenager, at a friend's party, where everyone is dancing around and having fun. So of course you can dance and have fun, there's nothing weird with doing the same as them."  
  
"The weird thing would be that I'm _not_ doing something weird, actually." Michael rolled his eyes again.  
  
"Well, you'd still be doing a weird thing, then." Calum said, smirking a bit at him.  
  
Michael laughed. "Yeah. And I'd rather not."  
  
"C'mon. You shouldn't give a fuck what they think. Fuck them, if they're not happy with some guy dancing in _my_ house, well they can just get the fuck out. Because it's _my_ fucking party."  
  
The pale guy lowered his eyes suddenly. "What about Luke?"  
  
There was a few seconds of silence, and then Calum shrugged. "Same goes for him."  
  
Michael looked back up at him and smiled a little. "I don't know, Calum.. I'm really not a dancer."  
  
Calum grunted, exasperated. "Nobody here is. We can just dance like idiots and I'll still be happy with it. I just want you to dance with me and have a little fun!"  
  
And really, if Michael was sure about something, it was the fact that all of this - the party, the drinking, the dancing and everything here – wasn't something he did. Neither was it something he actually liked.  
  
But looking at Calum's pleading face, he could only think that dancing with a friend couldn't be that bad.  
  
Seeing the look on Michael's face change and ease up, Calum smiled happily, and offered him his hand.  
  
"So, can I have this dance?" he asked, his tone teasing.  
  
Michael burst into laughter, making Calum chuckle. "I'm not taking your hand."  
  
The tan boy faked a hurt look, eyes wide and mouth falling slightly open. "Why not?"  
  
Michael shook his head in amusement. "I won't accept this offer worthy of a film made for schoolgirls."

Calum pouted a bit, but his eyes were shining mischievously. "You're so mean to me."  
  
"I'm gonna dance with you! How can you say I'm mean to you?" Michael scoffed, even though he was smiling at him.  
  
Calum stopped his acting, and smiled back at him. "Okay. I guess you're.. you're alright."  
  
Michael frowned, and slapped Calum's arm slightly. "Hey! Now _you_ 're being mean!"  
  
"Okay, okay!" the tan boy laughed out loud, and then stated casually, "You're great. Really great, actually. Now let's go!"  
  
And so Michael found himself being dragged by his arm into the living room of his enemy's best friend, with the intention of dancing with him.  
  
What was his life even becoming?  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, so Michael couldn't even lie.  
  
He was having fun.  
  
He was actually having fun, at a party, where he had drank a beer, and was dancing with Calum. He couldn't deny how much he had been laughing for the past - what was it? Half an hour, a whole hour? He seriously had lost track of time. Which could only confirm that he liked this.  
  
He loved dancing like an idiot once Calum finally managed to make him loosen up a bit, by showing him exactly how little he should care about the people around him. Admittedly, no one really seemed to be paying attention to them. Michael had seen Luke for a second, talking to a blond girl but looking directly at him and Calum, and even then, Calum's stupid little robot dance had distracted him from the sudden twist his stomach had gave. He had just laughed out loud, joined the tan boy once again, and forgot all about blond jerk soulmates or popular people around him.  
  
Which really was some kind of miracle for him. He didn't even know where Ashton was, if he was still talking with Harry, or maybe if had went home - and he didn't really care at the moment. He was just enjoying this, laughing like crazy and dancing ridiculously with Calum.  
  
He could feel how sweaty he was from all their dancing, and when it became more and more disturbing, he leant towards Calum's ear to shout over the music, "I'm so hot!"  
  
"Yes you are!" Calum shouted back, smirking at him.  
  
"Shut up!" Michael retorted, chuckling and blushing a bit. "I'm actually so sweaty. I need to take a break."  
  
"Alright, alright. You wanna head out for a bit?"  
  
The pale boy simply nodded, an easy smile staying on his lips.  
  
God, he couldn't even stop smiling.  
  
And so they made their way through the dancing crowd, until they got to the front door.  
  
"Wait, just gonna get us something to drink." Calum said as Michael opened the door. "Wait for me outside."  
  
Michael nodded once again, and got out of the house, walking just a little further away, until he could sit in the middle of the grass that was there and sigh happily at the sensation the fresh air was bringing him. It was completely dark out, the only light being the ones coming through Calum's house windows, and some stars could be seen. Michael just stared at them while breathing deeply. After all the noise, it felt relieving to have some silence, not to mention how good the cold air of the night felt on his hot skin.  
  
He turned around when he heard footsteps coming towards him, and smiled widly at Calum, who sat next to him with two red cups in his hand. He handed him one with a questioning look, "Ever tasted punch?"  
  
Michael eyed the cup, shaking his head.  
  
"Well, you should then. It tastes a lot sweeter than beer." Calum shrugged as the pale boy took it.  
  
He smelled it a bit, before nodding easily, "Okay."  
  
He could feel the tan boy's eyes on him as he tasted the liquid, licking his lips after it.  
  
Michael looked at Calum just as this one was redirecting his gaze from his mouth to his eyes. "It tastes okay, I guess. Kinda sweet, yeah."  
  
"Yeah? You like it then?" Calum asked, smiling softly at him.  
  
Michael smiled back as he said, "Yeah.", then took a gulp of his punch again.  
  
For a moment, they just sat peacefully together, in silence as they slowly drank their punch and looked back up at the sky. Their legs were outstretched in front of them, and they were leaning back on their free hands, the comfortableness between them strong and evident. Once again, Michael found himself liking this party, even though the moment was completely different this time. But he liked knowing that Calum and him were becoming this comfortable around each other, liked knowing that they were becoming such friends that they could enjoy some time together even without saying a word. The soft smile he had on when he had went out of the house was still on his face, and Michael was happy to say that this was a rare moment in which he wasn't worrying about anything. Just breathing deeply and focusing on the peaceful feeling he had right now.  
  
"Hey, Michael." Calum called his name quietly. Michael hummed as the tan boy asked, "Tell me, would you rather go back in time, or get a look in the future?"  
  
Michael snorted, looking down from the sky to his feet that were tangled together. "I can't do that."  
  
Calum rolled his eyes, softly nudged his shoulder with his own. "If you could. What would you do?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Michael answered hesitantly, staring straight ahead of him, and tilting his head a bit. "There's.. a lot of things that I'd change about my life now, if I could. But. I guess I'd be too scared that this would make me loose the few good things I have. So, maybe I'd rather go into the future, see what's waiting for me. I don't really know."  
  
As he looked back at the tan boy, this one smiled sweetly at his answer, and Michael smiled back before asking, "What about you?"  
  
Calum looked to his own feet, shrugging a bit. "I'm not sure either, actually. I completely get what you're saying. But maybe I'd get back in the past? Change some things, anticipate some others. That'd be cool."  
  
Michael hummed, nodding in agreement.  
  
"I'd get Luke out of my life." he stated, giggling a bit before taking a sip of his drink.  
  
Calum chuckled, shaking his head a little. "Yeah, I can understand that. He's.. kind of an asshole."  
  
Michael arched an eyebrow. "Kind of?"  
  
"Alright." Calum laughed lightly. "He's a real asshole. At least to you, and some people."  
  
"Thank you." Michael joined him in his laughter. "That's better."  
  
"But, you know what would suck if you didn't have Luke in your life?"  
  
"What? Is that even possible?"  
  
"Yep. We wouldn't have been able to witness you slapping him accross the face." he stated, going back to his teasing self as Michael giggled once again. "Hard, may I add."  
  
"You're right. That was kind of awesome."  
  
Calum shook his head, eyes wide, grinning at him. "That was _completely_ awesome. That was wild, and really cool to see. I mean, not on the moment, because I panicked at first. But looking back at it now.. just. Wow. You were amazing."  
  
And really, the little alcohol in Michael's blood system was apparently enough to make him laugh at anything really easily, because he couldn't seem to stop giggling. He leant his head towards Calum's shoulder a little, stupid giggles falling uncontrollably from his lips.  
  
"Okay, you can stop exaggerating now." he said once he was sat back like before, still smiling wildly.  
  
Calum chuckled, but insisted. "I'm not even exaggerating, seriously. That was cool."  
  
"Thanks." Michael smirked up at him.  
  
"You're welcome." the tan boy replied, looking smug and amused.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, all smiles and teasing eyes, and then Calum dropped his gaze to Michael's lips, before his thumb went to the corner of his mouth that was still healing up from Luke's punch.  
  
"It didn't go away yet." Calum stated, taking his hand back and asking, "Does it still hurt?"  
  
And, because Michael was still feeling light, still feeling peaceful and happy, and because he was still in a mood to giggle at anything, he replied, "A bit. And, you know what? I have an idea."  
  
"What is it?" Calum frowned slightly in confusion, tilting his head to the side.  
  
Michael bit his lip, trying to contain the giggle that was threatening to be let out, but failed miserably.  
  
"Maybe.. Maybe you could, like." he began, looking down and back at Calum, and for the first time tonight, it was Michael's eyes that were shinning mischievously.  
  
"Maybe I could, what?" Calum asked, chuckling himself at Michael's attitude.  
  
This one leant close to Calum's ear, like he was trying to tell him some kind of secret, and muttered with a teasing tone, "Maybe you could kiss it better."

As soon as he finished his sentence, once again giggling like an idiot, Calum's eyes went wide, and he turned to look the other boy in the eyes.  
  
"Is this just a joke? Or are you, like, serious?"  
  
Michael smiled at him, a seductive look now placed on his features. "I'm very serious."  
  
"Oh, wow." the tan boy whispered, his eyes going to Michael's lips, and this one was quick to bite his lower lip as he looked at him through his eyelashes, the very definition of flirting and seduction. And Calum could only feel really weak, faced to this part of the boy that he never would have thought he'd get to see one day. It was _beautiful_ , and actually so hot that his breathing became a little difficult.  
  
He felt weak, seeing Michael's lips looking even more red than usual because of the biting, his teasing glare and his hair all messed up since the dancing. And so he broke.  
  
So quickly that neither of them could even realize what was happening, he launched forward, placing his lips on Michael's ones, and his hand on the back of his neck. Michael was quick to answer, his own hand going to Calum's cheek, sliding his lips against his. And it felt so good, the wet press of their lips together, Michael's sweet taste of punch, and their hands resting softly on each other. Just getting closer to each other, and finding the better way to move their lips together.  
  
As Calum bit Michael's lower lip and gripped his hip, the pale boy hummed a bit and began smiling through the kiss, and soon they were chuckling against each other's mouths. As they pulled away, they both just stared at each other, with such glowing eyes and wide smiles, that they could only kiss again, sweetly but with this spark of hunger for each other's taste, for each other's lips. Just wanting, and getting.  
  
Yes. Michael was kissing his new friend, a boy, one who wasn't even his soulmate, and who actually was his soulmate's _best friend_. He was kissing a boy he wasn't supposed to, and still he felt so light, felt so good, that in this moment, he never wanted to stop kissing Calum.  
  
And if anyone was to tell him how stupid he was being.. well, he would just tell them to go fuck themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo.. what do you think about all of this crazy party? Hehe. We really hope that you liked this chapter, because the story is really beginning now I think, and we're really excited about it.
> 
> So, if you have kudos to give, or comments to make.. please feel free to do it! :))
> 
> Bye! xx


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo! We're finally back with a new chapter :) This one explains important things about the story, so, yep.
> 
> We also wanted to establish something about the grades in this story. We got confused between our own scholar system, and the UK, US and Australian ones, so, here's what we decided: they went to middle school from year 6 to year 9 (11-12 to 14-15 years old) and then to high school from year 10 to year 12 (15-16 to 17-18 years old).
> 
> Now, this being said.. enjoy :)

They didn't talk about the kiss for a week. They went to school, and spent time together, laughed and talked as if nothing happened, but they didn't acknowledge it. Of course, Michael remembered it, he hadn't been drunk enough to forget it - not even the sheer sensation of Calum's lips against his own. But thinking back about the way Calum had looked so tipsy, and cheerful.. he began to wonder if the other boy actually remembered it. He didn't send any sign of remembering it through the week, but then again, neither did Michael.  
  
So, because all of this was taking too much place in Michael's mind, he texted Calum on friday night, as soon as he felt safe enough while on his own and away from everyone at school - including Calum.  
  
_To: Calum_  
_cal?_  
  
_From: Calum_  
_yep?  
  
_ Michael took a deep breath as he tried to relax his heart, and decided to just go for it. Better do it while he felt like he could than wait until he had no courage left.  
  
_To: Calum_  
_look, i need to ask u something_  
  
_From: Calum_  
_okay.. should i be scared?_  
  
_To: Calum_  
_no, its just.. about your party last week_  
  
_From: Calum_  
_what about it?_  
  
_To: Calum_  
_do you.. do you remember everything?_  
  
_From: Calum_  
_hm, i think so.. what are you trying to talk about rn?  
_  
So he did remember it, but just like him, he decided not to acknowledge it. Well, it was time to do so then.  
  
_To: Calum_  
_about the time we spent together in your garden after dancing_  
  
_From: Calum_  
_are you talking about the kiss?_  
  
_To: Calum_  
_yeah, i'm talking about the kiss_  
  
_To: Calum_  
_i wasn't sure that you remembered it so i didn't talk about it sooner, but i think we should clear things up now_  
  
_From: Calum_  
_yeah, you're right.. you wanna go first?  
  
_ Michael began typing his answer to explain how he felt to Calum, but then decided against it as he thought it wasn't right to do it through texts. _  
  
To: Calum  
yeah, but can i call you?  
  
From: Calum  
yes, of course_  
  
So Michael did, and Calum answered right away.  
  
"Hey." Michael said nervously.  
  
" _Hey._ " Calum answered back, sounding nervous also but kind of amused at the same time. Michael couldn't help but smile at that.  
  
"So."  
  
" _Yeah? You said you'd go first._ " Calum's tone was teasing, but Michael could still hear that he was ready to have a serious conversation if it was needed. Michael took a deep breath once again.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I did. Hm.. okay, listen. I think there's no need to drag this, so I'm just gonna say that.. well, the kiss didn't bother me. You probably had this figured out already."  
  
" _I did._ " the other boy stated nicely. " _And it didn't bother me either. I liked it a lot, actually._ "  
  
Michael bit his lip to try to keep himself from smiling at his words, even though no one was around.  
  
"I liked it too. And I don't regret it. I just want to say.. you're my friend now. One of my best friends, actually - well, my other best friend. Because, you know. I don't have a lot."  
  
They chuckled together for a second, before Calum talked.  
  
" _You're my other best friend, too._ "  
  
"Glad to hear that." Michael said happily. "But, well. That's why I don't think we should take this kiss seriously. You know, it was great, and it doesn't bother me that we did. I don't even care that we're not soulmates. I just think we both are better as friends, and we don't feel actual love towards each other, so. We should keep it this way. And if you don't agree, we can talk about it, but. I don't think you'll disagree. Am I wrong?"  
  
" _Nope._ " Calum sounded like he was smiling, and that in turn made Michael smile and exhale in relief. " _I think no matter how great a kisser you are, and no matter how hot you looked that night.._ "  
  
"Shut up." Michael chuckled quietly.  
  
" _..we really are great just this way._ "  
  
"We are." Michael agreed, and it sounded like the final point.  
  
" _Now.. you said at lunch that you were thinking about buying a guitar?_ "  
  
"Yeah! I gotta see what I can find online, even though I'm not sure I'll have enough money for it. Maybe I'll have to save up.."  
  
And that was it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When Michael told Ashton about the kiss the following day, he could see the curly haired boy's cheeks becoming red with irritation. After he had explained everything, not only what had happened at the party, but also his explanation with Calum, Ashton lectured him for about fifteen minutes about how Michael shouldn't have kissed him, with how Calum had been acting, and with the fact that he was Luke's, his soulmate, best friend. But this only satisfied Michael further with what he did that night, because, fuck Luke. Fuck him and his stupid eyes, and his horrible personnality. Just fuck his soulmate that, really, should never have been his soulmate in the first place.  
  
Howewer that soulmate thing worked, well, it worked really badly.  
  
And no matter how much Michael would have liked to think that he had been wrong, that Luke wasn't his soulmate.. he just knew he was. It had been obvious from almost the very start.  
  
They all had just entered middle school when they were 12 or 13 years old. Year 6, and Michael and Ashton had, at the time, been able to make some friends, talk to a lot of people, get somewhat integrated. That year had went on just fine, and they never heard about Luke Hemmings or Calum Hood, because there were a lot of students, and a lot of strangers for that matter.  
  
But year 7 came by, and that was the year blond, lanky, geeky Michael noticed this other blond and chubby guy, with some kind of fringe he liked - but not as fabulous as his own, of course. The boy had something to him.. that Michael had never been able to explain, not even four years later. He had felt weird about him, but a good weird, even though it made him afraid of actually being attracted to a boy. His soulmate mark had been tormenting him for a few years already, and now there was this cute, blue eyed guy, here to make him actually realize that his soulmate was supposed to be a _boy_.  
  
His dad had always been distant, and cold when talking about the soulmate thing. Michael had already suspected it was because of his implied homosexuality - or bisexuality - or whatever it could be.  
  
And so he had been fearful, but attracted nonetheless, to this guy he later found out was Luke Hemmings. And the fact that the boy's nickname could easily be the same one as his soulmate mark only made him more interested in him, as well as anxious. He didn't talk to him that year, but Ashton and him had slowly been isolated from other students, because they were realizing that their world felt so much different than other people's world. They hadn't really been bothered by that fact, at the time. They had accepted it, because they had each other, and that was enough for them. And it always stayed enough.  
  
But when, the next year, Michael had tried to talk to Luke - something stupid about how he liked his shirt - he began to see how annoying being some kind of reject could be. Luke had looked at him weirdly, with something that Michael hadn't been able to understand, had murmured a ' _thanks_ ' as if he was being forced to talk to him, and then had went back to his friends quickly, sending him a glance that made Michael avert his eyes, and his stomach tense with regret and shame.  
  
But Michael had felt it. Just before Luke first talked, when he had began talking to him, even this small sentence.. he had felt right. It felt like it could become natural, talking to this guy and - and maybe smiling at him, laughing with him.. anything, Michael would have been able to imagine. There was this pull between him and the other boy, that he thought was undeniable. But quite obviously, he had been the only one to feel it, the only one willing to trust his gut. He was a reject - someone like Luke, who had slowly been becoming popular, wouldn't talk to him, talk to a loser. Of course.  
  
So Michael had already been feeling like shit this whole day, had kept thinking about how stupid he was, that he should have known better. And the worst thing was that his day would only become much, much worse.  
  
When he had sat down at diner that night with both his parents, and when they had asked him about his day - he hadn't lied. He said there was a boy he had noticed since 8th grade, a boy he had felt weird about. He said, even as he saw his father pursing his lips, and his mom becoming a bit pale, that he had talked to him that day, and that it had been some kind of disaster. He told them about how stupid and sad he felt because of it, and finally he told them that the boy's name was Luke, and that he had no doubt about him being his soulmate.  
  
His father had excused himself from diner, his mom had started crying, and Michael had, too - even if he hadn't known yet what was actually coming; he had known it was bad news, and the day's events added to the lack of support from his parents had been enough to make him sob quietly, fork in hand but diner forgotten. Long after his mom had went to see his dad, he had walked up to his room in hope he wouldn't hear his parents' yelling anymore. But even though he couldn't hear them fighting about him, that didn't stop him from crying until he fell asleep. He had known, then, that this day would be the last one he would have somewhat of a 'normal' family.  
  
Three weeks later, his dad had gone away, to God knows where, and they never saw him again. His mom cried for months - years - about it, and she became more and more distant towards Michael. This sudden change in his family life had left him heartbroken, had left him crying and feeling shameful, worthless, full of regret. And it still felt heartbreaking to Michael, but he had had no other choice except trying to grow past it and overcome it. It hadn't been easy - still wasn't, but he had to learn to accept it, and to control the feelings it could bring him.  
  
And it was the same challenge given to him when Luke slowly became, the year after - and even more the following one, as they entered highschool and Luke had been looking more and more beautiful, losing weight and growing tall and handsome, and therefore more popular than ever - an asshole to him, and then a bullyer, first to him, and then to others as well, with a clear preference for Michael. And to this day, he still had no explanation for it, no way of understanding what made Luke act this way. Did it only have to do with Luke's homophobic attitude? with his hatred towards losers? or something else?.. He didn't know. Didn't know either if Luke had ever felt this weird thing between them, if he ever thought that Michael could be his soulmate, or if he already, always knew, or if he hadn't ever suspected it, not even a second. And that was something that could drive Michael crazy some days.  
  
After that time Michael had talked to Luke, during year 8, he had to force himself not to look at the blond as much as he used to, because more often than not, the blond would catch him staring and the look on his face, something between confused and disgusted, would make Michael blush with shame, and his heart beat too fast for it to be comfortable.  
  
The first time Luke had insulted him in year 9, telling him his fringe looked ' _fuckin ridiculous_ ', Michael had came back home with tears of both anger and sorrow in his eyes, hadn't came down to diner, or answered Ashton's texts. That year and the next one had been full of him crying because of Luke, because of his insults and bullying, because of the way he made him feel so bad about himself for a while. It had been so hard to have his own soulmate treat him this way, and some days he still cried over it, but as Luke became meaner with time, Michael grew stronger, and now he had learnt that the way Luke treated him shouldn't, _couldn't_ have an impact on what he thought of himself. He wouldn't let him have that power anymore, wouldn't think less of himself because of his soulmate.  
  
But the thing was that Luke always was around, always had a way to make him cry, to make him angry, angry to the point where he could push and slap him. Luke could get to him in a second, and that was something Michael couldn't ignore. He could feel hurt, but couldn't think like Luke wanted him to. That was something Michael wouldn't ever let himself do. He had to act as if the blond didn't have any importance in his life, because that was the only way he could try to forget about the pain he brought him. And maybe he wasn't really able to do that yet, but he definitely thought that this kiss with Calum was a beginning, and therefore that he shouldn't regret it.  
  
He didn't regret it. Not only because of this Luke thing, but also because that night at Calum's had been awesome, and their kiss had been awesome, and _Calum_ was awesome.  
  
So Ashton could say whatever he wanted, Michael wouldn't feel regret about it, ever.  
  
He tried explaining it to the other boy, but it was very clear with the silence that followed that he still didn't approve. And well, for once, Michael didn't care about Ashton's opinion. So neither of them talked for a few minutes, before Ashton's phone vibrated, and the curly haired boy was quite fast to pick it up and read the text.  
  
Michael frowned.  
  
"Who is it?" he asked, his tone suspiscious.  
  
"No one special." Ashton answered without looking up from his phone screen, where he was typing an answer.  
  
"No one special?" Michael repeated, arching an eyebrow at him. "But you almost jump at your phone in fear the text's gonna delete itself?"  
  
Ashton rolled his eyes. "You're exaggerating."  
  
"Just a bit." Michael said, looking at the way Ashton was so engrossed in his phone.  
  
Feeling Michael's eyes still on him, Ashton looked up and asked, annoyed, "What?"  
  
"Who is it?" Michael squinted his eyes at him. "You almost never text anyone.. and when you do, you're never that eager to answer."  
  
"Oh, alright, shut up. You're making it look like it's more important than it actually is."  
  
"Seems important to me." Michael retorted, and then moved closer to Ashton. "Now tell me who it is."  
  
Ashton sighed, dropped his phone on the bed and waited a few seconds before saying, "It's Harry."  
  
Michael's eyes widened. "Oh... _oh._ "  
  
_That_ he didn't see coming.  
  
"It's not what you think, come on."  
  
"Is it not, really?"  
  
"Yes, really."  
  
Michael looked at him pointedly. "Ash.. Clearly there's something. I should have known, or at least should have been suspiscious. You were all over each other at Calum's party.."  
  
"We were not all ov..." he cut himself off, shook his head, then glared at Michael. "Anyway, you're one to talk."  
  
Michael winced. "Whatever. I'm talking about you now. So there was the party, and now you're texting him and looking like a schoolgirl waiting for her crush to answer her."  
  
Ashton's cheeks went a little red at his words, and Michael began to grin. He nudged his shoulder with his own.  
  
"C'mon. Explain."  
  
"Alright.." he began, biting his lip as he sighed again. "I kinda like him, is all."  
  
Michael rolled his eyes. "So you do have a crush on him."  
  
"No, no, really! I don't have a crush, honest. Just.. we've talked a lot at the party, and he's so nice and funny.. so we exchanged numbers and now we text regurlarly."  
  
"Right.." Michael hummed. "So where is this going?"  
  
"I don't know. We're friends. And he's great and all, but that's it, I think. We're not soulmates."  
  
Michael rolled his eyes and sighed in irritation. "And that's a problem because..?"  
  
Ashton looked at him apologetically. "It's not an actual problem.. it's just.. I think any relationship can't be as good as if it's with your soulmate."  
  
"Speak for yourself." the pale boy mumbled.  
  
"I know, sorry.. and I can easily understand, actually. But what I'm saying is, we have soulmates for a reason.. so I don't know if I'd go out with someone who's not."  
  
Michael lowered his eyes. "I think we have to live our lives without worrying about that. You always say so, usually. If we just wait all our lives to find that person.. we're gonna waist a lot of time, and occasions to have fun and feel happy, even if it's just for a while."  
  
"Yeah, I know.. You're right. And I always meant it when I said it, so, I don't know why I'm saying that, actually. But, y'know. There's nothing going on with Harry."  
  
"For now." Michael said with a smirk.  
  
Ashton glared at him, but seeing Michael's attitude, an amused smile slowly made its way on his face, and he shook his head in fake exasperation. Michael giggled and poked him in the ribs, and in return Ashton slapped his hand away.  
  
Two minutes later they were fighting and laughing like idiots, tackling each other and getting out of breath a few times, and all thoughts about soulmates and flirts and kisses were forgotten.  
  
  
  
  
  


 

  
  
Sunday afternoon, and Calum was laying on Luke's bed, waiting for this one to come back from the loo. They had spent the day together, lazily hanging out, doing nothing but watching films and video gaming. Calum loved having simple days like that with Luke.  
  
When Luke came back, he looked confused about something, and as he lay next to Calum, supporting himself on his elbows, he said:  
  
"Hey, Cal, last week, at your party.. We didn't talk about it, but you were with us the first few hours.. then I saw you dancing with Clifford.."  
  
At that, Calum took special care of not showing any reaction that could give away what happened with Michael. So he didn't move, and hummed a bit to signal Luke to continue.  
  
"And, like an hour later, you had both disappeared."  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
Luke turned towards him and asked, this time with a tone a bit suspiscious, "So where were you?"  
  
Calum frowned at him, as if he really was confused by the way Luke was talking. "Well, Michael went back home.."  
  
"But Irwin was still here.."  
  
The tan boy swallowed a bit nervously. "Yeah, but Michael wasn't feeling that well. He had a few drinks, but he wasn't used to it, so.."  
  
Luke snorted, mumbled something about Michael being a loser, and at that, Calum discreetly rolled his eyes.  
  
"And what about you?" Luke asked again.  
  
"I was with someone.." The tan boy said as evasively as possible.  
  
Luke smirked, punched him in the chest. "You got laid?"  
  
"Maybe." Calum smirked right back at him. Might as well go with it and let Luke believe what he wanted. That way he wouldn't suspect anything concerning Michael.  
  
"You totally did, you ladykiller!"  
  
Calum chuckled at that. "Whatever. What about Mister I-get-laid-at-every-party?"  
  
"Well, he got laid again." Luke replied easily, looking smug.  
  
"Of course, I should have guessed." Calum laughed. "Who was it this time?"  
  
Luke shrugged, laying back on the bed. "I don't remember, actually. I was kind of wasted. But I remember she kept flirting with me the whole night, and when I asked if she wanted to take this further, she said yes without even thinking. So we went to her place, and we fucked."  
  
Calum winced at his choice of words. "Good.. I guess."  
  
"And who where _you_ with?"  
  
Oh, shit. Now what was he going to say? He thought Luke would drop it now, but.. shit.  
  
A knock on the door saved him, and he contained himself from sighing in relief out loud.  
  
"Come in." Luke said, even though he looked annoyed at being interrupted.  
  
Liz apparead at the door, and smiled at them both before she said, "Luke, I need your help with diner. Ben and Jack are out tonight."  
  
"What about Dad?" the blond groaned out.  
  
Liz's face hardened, and she stated sternly, "I'm not asking your dad. I'm asking you. You come down, right now."  
  
Luke sighed again, but still got up and went down the stairs, leaving Liz and Calum smiling at each other, because, even though it didn't happen all the time, it always was amusing when Luke, the supposedly rebel, bad boy, obeyed his mom's orders so easily.  
  
"You can come down too, Cal. But you're not forced to help." she said gently.  
  
"'Course I'll help, Liz!" he replied with honest cheerfulness.  
  
He had known her as long as he could remember, and she was so nice that he was always happy to help her with anything.  
  
And, well, she did save him from having to answer Luke's questions. Might as well thank her somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, any thoughts? Things you liked or disliked?
> 
> Hope you've enjoyed it, and hope you'll tell us if you did (or not)!
> 
> Bye! xx


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! So happy to already be back with another chapter. We only took a little more than a month!! That's a first.
> 
> So here's the chap! It's a little shorter but I hope you'll like it anyway. It's a kind of emotional. I guess.

And once again, they were all eating together. All four of them, plus Harry and Liam.  
  
Michael and Ashton had sat next to each other and were joined by Harry and Liam, and then by Calum and Luke, who had just sent them a glare as he had sat down, and then had stayed quiet.  
  
Michael couldn't feel more confused by what his life was slowly becoming, but he actually couldn't complain. Eating in Luke's presence was better than wondering what would be his next way of making his life hell.  
  
They were currently talking about Calum's party and how his mom hadn't been angry when she discovered about it, and Calum had a small smirk when Harry said:  
  
"Yeah, well, I think Calum's just got something with them older ladies. Somehow, now he's able to talk to my mom like they're friends.. and they only saw each other about four times."  
  
Luke snorted. "Imagine what it's like when he's known your mom since you were in kindergarten."  
  
"Oh, god." Harry laughed lightly, waiting for more explanation.  
  
"Yeah. Basically he's like her favorite son - sometimes I feel like I'm not even here as they go on about their lives."  
  
Calum rolled his eyes. "You're exaggerating."  
  
"Barely. You're the one who convinced her to let me throw a party last time!"  
  
"Eh, of course I'm the one." the tan boy looked at him like it was obvious. "Everytime, something ends up broken, so it's definitely not you who's gonna convince her to try again."  
  
"Oh, stop it. You know she's just got a soft spot for you."  
  
"Same goes for my mom." Harry added.  
  
Calum smiled easily, and then went on to say: "Well, it's not the same with all moms. Michael's mom doesn't seem to really like me."  
  
At that, Michael coughed a little as he was about to choke on his food, and Ashton looked down at his plate, uncomfortable. Then the pale boy tried to smile a little, but it was easy to see it wasn't something that could make him smile.  
  
"It's not you. She's just... well." he looked down at his plate, too. "It's hard to explain. But she's not that great. Even Ashton doesn't talk to her."  
  
At that, Calum's eyebrows shot up. "Really? Wait- since when do you know each other?"  
  
"Since pre-school."  
  
"Wow." Calum looked confused again.  
  
This time, Michael actually smiled a little. "I know. Just.. it's hard to even know if she realizes what happens around her everyday."  
  
All boys looked at him sympathetically and gave him a little smile, understanding that Michael's relationship with his mom was complicated. Well, except for Luke. Luke.. was staring at him, eyes focused on him for a few seconds but his face blank of any emotion. Michael averted his eyes, cleared his throat and pushed his food around his plate with his fork, trying to grow past the uneasiness he felt under Luke's stare.  
  
"Well, maybe I'm good with most moms, but not with dads, I think." Calum added. "Like, I don't really talk to Luke's dad either."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." the blond boy replied, looking a little tense. "Usually, dads aren't the problem when we're trying to throw a party or something, so."  
  
Calum looked up at him, and then he said, "Hm.. right. Guess I can stick to mums then!"  
  
"That sounds really, really weird." Liam pointed out, and they all chuckled as Calum tried to defend himself, but still ended up just laughing with them and playing along.  
  
"Hey, just accept this attraction I have to moms, okay? So what if I want to get all the moms? I like me some old lady." he joked, and they all made a sound of disgust at that, trying to shut him up while he burst into laugther at their reactions.  
  
And as Michael looked around them all, he thought that this could have been perfect. Having these new friends and all, it could have been just great. But there was Luke. And, only for a second, he imagined what it could have been if there hadn't been any problems between them. If Luke was a sweet guy and they had just met and everything was looking fine for them. He would have had his soulmate and his friends around him without any concern.  
  
It would have been perfect.  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael hated sport.  
  
Seriously, though. He really did. Well, not only did he hate making physical efforts, but making physical efforts _at school_ really was the worst.  
  
First of all, having to change in the locker rooms with all the other guys - most of them being dumbasses - he hated it. Always felt uncomfortable, not really at ease with his body, and even less with _Luke_ in the room. But of course, changing in front of them all would be a terrible mistake. Michael's worst nightmare would be them seeing his soulmate mark, really. So he changed in the toilets, but what was bad about it was that it made the other boys talk, a lot of the time. He wasn't sure what they said, but sometimes he would come back and they would be looking at him funnily, some with small smirks. And that definitely wasn't a good sign.  
  
So that was one thing. The second thing was that he had to wear long sweatpants every time, which he hated, just because he couldn't wear shorts if he wanted to keep his soulmate mark hidden.  
  
And last, but not least, was having to team up with Luke.  
  
Of course, that Wednesday morning, it happened again. As he got told to get in this team, he could already imagine all the ways the blond guy would make him suffer. He went, with a sigh and a curse, but still tried and made it look as if he wasn't actually affected.  
  
Heh. As if it would stop the blond from tormenting him.  
  
His favorite way to annoy Michael during P.E., was by making him play as much as possible if they did a sport involving a ball. Or, well, at least trying. Because Michael would try and find a way not to, but still. He would pass him the ball whenever he felt like it, and smirk as the pale boy sent him a resentful glare. Plus he knew that if Michael played badly - which he always did - he'd get comments not that nice from the other guys, and bingo! once again, another way to make his life hell.  
  
And so, as they began playing, Michael waited. He prepared himself to receive the ball, prepared himself to feel annoyed for the whole P.E. class.  
  
But it never came.  
  
Because Luke didn't do anything that day. He didn't try anything, didn't even give Michael a look, just played with his team normally and seemed to forget all about Michael being here.  
  
Michael was stunned as they came back to the locker rooms. He took his things to get in the toilets, and almost bumped into Luke on his way there. This one just gave him a cold glare and said, in a way that made it a warning, ' _watch where you're going_ '. And that was it.  
  
As Michael locked himself in a stall, he just stood there stupidly, eyes wide. Damn, that was a first.

  
  
  
  
Michael came back home on Friday, exhausted and definitely relieved to have a break from school. The last two days had been fine, because Luke didn't come to school, and so things just went peacefully, but it still was great to have some time to relax.  
  
But as he entered the house and closed the door behind himself, he heard something from the living room that picked up his attention. At first he couldn't tell what it was, and then he realized. It was sobbing.  
  
His mom was sobbing, breathing heavily, all alone on the couch of the living room, with the TV turned off and only a small lamp turned on.  
  
For a few seconds, he didn't move, just listened and watched from where he was, only seeing the back of her head. His heart ached a bit at the scene in front of him, but still some part of him felt too resentful to just go and comfort her.  
  
It had happened a few times in the past, him finding her crying. He still remembered because it always marked him somehow. There was this period after his father left, where it would happen more often than not, and at the time Michael had tried to talk to her, make her feel better, but had almost always ended up feeling rejected, and giving up. So he stopped trying, and as time passed he didn't find her crying anymore. But it had happened another time, about a year ago. She had went out, dressed classy and looking pretty, and Michael had immediatly known she was going on a date. But she had came back a few hours later while he was in the kitchen, she had gone straight to the living room without a glance or a word, and a few minutes later she was crying silently - well, as silently as she could manage. That day he didn't try to comfort her either.  
  
So it really was a surprise to see that happening again, after so long. And this time he had no explanation for it. He considered just going straight to his room, like he had done last time, but he knew he'd feel too guilty. Plus, he actually wanted to know what was happening. So, even though some part of him was telling him to stop because it wasn't worth it, because it would be no use just like it had been before, he still stepped into the living room and walked up silently to the couch where she was sat.  
  
He looked at her and he could feel himself getting sad at the sight. Because his mom was once again dressed in a beautiful dress, and she had been wearing make-up, and her hair looked really nice. She had been on a date and once again it didn't work out. Michael didn't know why but it was sad to see his mom looking so pretty but crying so bad, especially when she looked up at him and seemed to feel even worse. There was a bottle of wine on the table, looking almost empty, so she probably was a little drunk, too. Still, his mom looked beautiful, and strangely he felt the need to help her out, and maybe - maybe hug her or something. Well, he wouldn't actually hug her, because it felt like too much with the way things were between them, but, yeah. He kind of wanted to.  
  
Instead, he sat next to her, and reached out a shaking hand to hold her's. Surprisingly, she let him. Actually, she took a deap breath and she squeezed his hand, took it into both of her own hands, looking at him with tears rolling down her cheeks. It felt so weird to Michael, because at the same time it seemed to be a way to thank him, a way to accept his help, and somehow he thought he could also see an apology on her face.  
  
It was the closest they had been for about five years, and Michael's eyes began swelling up too, at the thought, and at the way it made him feel to be holding his mom's hand, and also at the fact that he could guess what really was the problem. They stayed this way for a moment, before he spoke up.  
  
"Mom." his voice came out as a whisper, as he tried not to let his tears fall. Then he tried to talk steadily, "Mom, you need to let Dad go."  
  
She sobbed out heavily, bringing one of her hands to cover her eyes, but Michael stopped her from doing so, "You neet to let him go. I want you to. You have to accept that he's gone, and get on with your own life.. please."  
  
She looked up at him again, trying to calm down, and nodded a little bit. It probably wasn't a promise yet, but it meant she understood, and knew that he was right. So that was something.  
  
And then, as her sobs grew quieter and tears weren't flowing as much from her eyes as they had been, she gently brought her hand up to Michael's face, and began stroking his cheek.  
  
This time his tears fell from his eyes, because this was something she had done to him for so long, when he was little, and then even sometimes when he had been growing up into a pre-teen. It had stopped when his father left, but this had been so important to him back then. Somehow it had been a way for his mom to show him affection, to make him feel that she loved him. It had been this thing where she would just do this, and look at him with such fond eyes that she didn't even need to talk for him to understand what she meant - that she loved him, that she was proud of him, and sometimes she'd say quietly _'my beautiful boy',_ and, yeah.  
  
To have this now, to have her hand sweetly stroking his cheek, and to have her looking at him so fondly, that was - a lot. He felt so much younger, like he was six again and everything was just great between them, like he was a little boy getting his mom's affection so simply. Except he was seventeen and he was crying, and his mom was crying too.  
  
Still, as his mom wiped his tears away, he could see by her stare what she was trying to say without words, just like he could before. It said both ' _I'm sorry_ ' and ' _my beautiful boy_ '.  
  
When they both calmed down, with no more tears and not a sound in the room, she let go of him and told him he should eat diner, and then she went to her room, probably going to sleep all this off.  
  
It was a little early for diner, but Michael ate the potatoes and chicken that his mom had left for him to heat up, and as he sat there in silence, he could only wonder why everything in his life seemed to be so suddenly changing.  
  
But once again, he wasn't going to complain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... are some things beginning to change ?? As always we hope you'll tell us what you thought about this... bye! xx


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Improvements? Probably. Maybe. Or maybe not.
> 
> Um.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-hey-hey, we're back! After such a long time - due to our final exams - here's a chapter that's quite interesting for the story. Enjoy!

"What's this?" Calum asked as he sat down, Luke beside him, in front of Michael, who was showing something on his phone to Ashton.  
  
Michael smiled and showed him the picture. "The guitar I ordered online last night. Finally gathered enough money for one. Well, it's pretty cheap so maybe it's not a good one, but, well."  
  
"Hum." Calum hummed before taking the phone and showing it to Luke. "What do you think? Is it a bad one?"  
  
Under Michael's and Ashton's surprised eyes, Luke took a look at it and then simply said, "Looks alright. Good enough for a beginner."  
  
Michael raised an eyebrow, confused. "Okay..? How do you know?"  
  
"I play." Luke shrugged, making sure to keep his eyes on his food.  
  
"You do? You play the guitar?" Michael's tone easily showed his surprise, because really? Someone like Luke, actually taking the time to do something as genuine as playing music and not using it to get girls? That was something he did not expect about Luke. Even if lately it had been quite calm on the Luke front, easier with each day that passed. Still.  
  
Now it was Luke's turn to raise an eyebrow at Michael, as if to dare him to say something about it. "Yeah, I do."  
  
"He's quite good, too." Calum added happily.  
  
"Not really. I'm still learning." It was weird to see, but it seemed like Luke was blushing lightly.  
  
"Stop it. You're good!" Calum insisted, apparently disturbed by so much modesty.  
  
"Right. I guess." Luke muttered.  
  
Michael had a discreet smile that no one saw, and that was it for the day.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ashton seemed really cheerful these days, and Michael was growing suspicious. Because Ashton was quite the happy guy usually, but now it was just weird and obviously caused by something Michael wasn't aware of.  
  
So of course, he asked.  
  
"Why are you all happy and stuff lately?" he asked when they were alone in Michael's room on a school night.  
  
Ashton raised an eyebrow. "Am I not allowed to be happy?"  
  
"Shut up. 'Course you are. But you're  _weirdly_ happier than usual, and you know it. I know it, we both know it, now tell me why."  
  
"Alright", Ashton sighed, but then he smiled a bit. "I've been texting Harry more and more lately. And, like.. I feel like maybe we're flirting. Kinda."  
  
Michael's eyes widened and a big smile grew on his face. "No way. No fuckin way. I knew it! I told you! I knew there was something going on there!"  
  
"No, no, shut up, oh god!" he said even as he was trying to keep himself from giggling like a school-girl. "There's still nothing.. well, nothing concrete."  
  
"Nothing concrete is just the same as something."  
  
"No it's not."  
  
"Yes, it is. Of course it is. Oh my god. You're gonna bang Harry Styles."  
  
Ashton went red in the face in just a few seconds. "Oh my fuckin god, actually shut the fuck up, I swear.. how can you say.. just. Fuck. I swear to you, Michael, if you make it obvious when we see him, I will.. you'll regret it."  
  
"Alright, alright." Michael rolled his eyes, but smiled softly. "You know I wouldn't do that ever, though. I don't wanna make you embarrassed."  
  
Ashton smiled at him too. "Yeah, thanks. Just wanna make sure. I'm kinda nervous about it all."  
  
"Don't be. You're gonna get him! Now show me some of these texts.."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A few days later, Michael's guitar arrived, and he told Ashton and Calum - and Luke - at lunch, obviously excited. After so much time spent listening to his favorite bands and wishing he could play like them, imagining himself as a guitarist, an artist maybe, he was finally getting a guitar. He couldn't wait to learn and play, just feel the cords and hear the sounds he could make. He had no doubt he would absolutely love it.  
  
"So what are you gonna play?" Calum asked, then.  
  
"Well, I don't know. I guess I should start with learning the basics, then I'll try easy stuff, and when I'm good enough I'll be able to play my favorite stuff. And _that_ will be sick."  
  
"You'll definitely have to play some All Time Low." Ashton said, and at that Luke actually raised his head to listen to them for once.  
  
Michael scoffed. "What do you think? 'course I will. Some Green Day, too."  
  
"Ooh yeah. Now that sounds interesting." Calum nodded. "That's basically the kind of stuff Luke plays. It's so great when you actually hear it coming from an actual guitar just next to you."  
  
"Then imagine when you're the one playing it." Luke said.  
  
Michael smiled, a bit dreamy. "Yeah, fuck. I can't wait."  
  
"It's good to play Good Charlotte songs too. Blink, also."  
  
"Blink!" Michael exclaimed like he just saw the light. "I'm gonna be able to play Blink songs _myself_!"  
  
And somehow his large grin was answered by an easy smile from Luke.  
  
The things music could do.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The things music could do. Ashton kept asking himself what the fuck was happening as he watched Luke sitting next to Michael on Calum's bed, so that he could help him out with his guitar.  
  
Originally, he and Michael had come to Calum's house so that they could mess around with Michael's guitar, and try to make at least one actual chord that sounded good. They had been playing for an hour or two when Luke had opened their bedroom door and had explained, after a moment of silence, that Calum's mom had let him in but he was probably just gonna go then, since they were busy. Of course, Calum had insisted he could stay, especially since they were playing guitar and Luke could help, and Luke ended up accepting and siting next to Calum, helping him out with the guitar.  
  
And yeah, being at Calum's house wasn't that awkward, not even a problem to Ashton, because he was actually beginning to like Calum, he was nice and when they were all three of them together they had a lot of fun - Ashton couldn't deny that.  
  
When Luke was there, though, it was different. Maybe this one had been better lately, but Ashton stayed suspicious, because the change was quite sudden and unexplained, and that made him wonder what was to come. And it always was somehow awkward with him here - of course it was, none of them could ignore how Luke behaved before that or how weird it was to all hang out together. So he had observed Luke as he had helped Calum; and then when Michael had been given the guitar and he had tried to play he chords he had just seen but had messed it, he had seen how Luke had begun frowning at Michael's fingers that kept going back and forth, looking for the right sound. Obviously he knew how to help him and the odd sounds had bothered him, so it had been no surprise to Ashton when Luke had talked to Michael.  
  
"Your index finger has to be on the string below." he had said, first focused on Michael's fingers and then on his face as Michael looked up at him wordlessly.  
  
Michael had tried again, but then it was the next chord he messed, so Luke had risen, and in seconds he was sitting next to Michael and showing him where to put his fingers on the guitar, all cool and helpful, like he hadn't been punching Michael in the face a few weeks ago. Calum and Ashton shared an impressed and surprised look, and the evening went on by fast and easy. Just like that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lately had been quite good for Luke. So maybe he usually had some.. problems with his temper. But lately had been good, and he was learning a bit about how to control himself and his anger, and how to let it out in a healthier way. So that was a good thing, he could feel, and see the changes already, with how he was getting better with his bullying - with  _Clifford_ even, so that was saying something. And yeah, maybe he actually was feeling better like this. Probably, yeah.  
  
But then he had been convoked into the principal's office, and he could definitely tell it wasn't good news. Of course it wasn't. When was it ever good news to be convoked into the principal's office? Never, that was when.  
  
And yeah, he had been right. The principal went on and on about how he kept missing classes, and how he sometimes acted towards other students, or even teachers. Luke didn't answer most of his accusations, because he knew there was no point anyway, and also because - well, some things he couldn't explain it himself. So he left, frustrated and pissed off, just wishing he could fucking leave or punch everyone in the face because why was everyone always trying to tell him what to do and what to think and how he had to act and lead his life? Why did everyone think they had the right to tell him what he should or shouldn't do? Why did no one would just leave him _the fuck_ alone? Especially since the principal decided to warn him about his behaviour just when he was maybe getting better about it. Well, he still missed quite a lot of classes, but still. It had been worse just a few weeks ago, so why now?  
  
How fucking stupid.  
  
Now he was pacing down the halls, just waiting for the perfect occasion to mess with someone, just to get his head off that frustration he didn't know how to handle. And of course he had the perfect way to let it out, what with all the dumbass the school was filled with.  
  
But then it was Calum who spotted him and went over to him, leading him towards the cafeteria, so Luke followed silently, frowning but not answering Calum's questions about his mood. He would explain it to him later.. maybe. Or- well.  
  
They sat with Clifford and Irwin, of course, and that made him both more frustrated and relieved, because sitting with them for lunch was _not_ a good way to calm him down, _but_ it was a good occasion for him to let out some of his anger. And so he began with cold stares and a pissed-off look on his face, and waited for them to talk. Back to some of his usual ways, somehow it felt good, _satisfying_ , to see Clifford's stupidly surprised, confused and then angry face, all because of Luke's snickering and simple, mocking comments here and then.  
  
_Now_ that was better. And mostly, so much easier.  
  
  
  
  
  
Micheal knew, deep down, that Luke's cool attitude wouldn't last too long. It was too good, too good to be true, especially like this, so easily and all at once, like a big surprise on Christmas day. So he couldn't say it was that much of a surprise, that much of a disappointment. But _still_ , fuck. Fuck Luke, fuck him for making him want to just yell at him how much of a stupid asshole he was because really, was peace such a complicated concept to Luke's mind? And fuck himself for being once again affected by Luke's behaviour.  
  
Then Harry and Liam joined them, and he couldn't be more thankful, because that meant the atmosphere would lighten up a bit, and seeing Luke's mood today it really was needed. Harry sat next to Ashton, and the smile they shared made Michael smile knowingly, and already everyone relaxed - except for Luke, who went silent but glared at everyone.  
  
They all talked about regular things, easy conversations and light laughs, because yes, everything was that simple when you weren't called Luke Hemmings.  
  
He couldn't stop smiling as he watched Ashton's flustered face and pink cheeks when Harry would say something to him only, or look at him with a charming smile - well, all of it really looked like flirting, Michael was not an expert but, yep. That was cute, and he kept himself from giggling at their behaviours.  
  
"Why are you smiling so hard, Emo?" Harry asked him, smirking at him like he knew exactly the answer to that question.  
  
"Nah, nothing." Michael laughed out, because Ashton was glaring at him and he knew he would be in trouble if he said anything that suggested something about Harry and him.  
  
And he was about to change the subject to something else, to help Ashton out of his obviously embarrassed state, but he absently looked at Luke, and it distracted him from his previous goal. Because Luke was staring at him, his eyes seemingly wider than usual, but his face blank of any other expression, and looking slightly pale. The change in his face was so sudden that Michael could only stare at him as Luke averted his eyes and got up.  
  
"I'll see you after school." he quickly said to Calum, his plate already in hands.  
  
Calum looked up, confused, swallowing around his mouthful of pasta, "Wh-You're leaving? Wait, didn't you say you couldn't come hang out tonight because you had somewhere to be?"  
  
"Yeah, well, change of plans. I'm not going, so I'll see you."  
  
"Alright, yeah. See you." Calum agreed, frowning before turning back to them.  
  
Michael watched Luke get out of the cafeteria, then shook his head. And Michael was the one considered weird.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Impossible. That simply was _not_ possible. There was no _fucking_ way that.. no.  
  
Luke had locked himself in the toilets for ten minutes now, panicking, not knowing how to actually _think normally_ , long enough to sort out what could be and what couldn't. It was a thought that never crossed his mind before, not even for a second. He hadn't ever thought that _maybe_ , just maybe it could be that.. no. How? After all of this, with what he knew, and what he believed in until now?  
  
He began opening his trousers in a weird impulse, unable to reason himself to see that it was no use, but somehow it felt like it would help him understand better what was happening and what was the truth. But he slid his pants down his legs, and it didn't help - of course not, because he already knew what he'd find there, had seen his mark for as long as he could remember, and couldn't possibly have forgotten it or got it wrong. The mark was still the same and it only helped to send him into another loop of panicked thoughts.  
  
"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!" he muttered as he grabbed his mark tightly, harsh like maybe it would somehow erase that simple 'Emo' written on his thigh.  
  
Well, obviously, it didn't.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was another ten minutes before he got out of the toilets, forced to when the bell rang - maybe he didn't usually care that much about rules, but after his little talk with the principal, it was definitely not a good idea to miss his classes today. So he quickly made his way to his first class of the evening, hoping he could go unnoticed until he could finally get home. He saw Calum on his way, his back to Luke, talking with Clifford as they were waiting next to a classroom. He made eye contact with Clifford for a second, and picked up his pace immediately; because _fuck no_ , it certainly was not helping right now.  
  
He didn't know what to think, but he hoped it was some sort of coincidence - maybe he'd meet another person whose nickname was Emo in the future, maybe it would happen just like he had always thought. In a few years, meeting a girl who had an emo phase and yep, that'd be it. There was still a possibility that Clifford was not - um, what he thought he was. With all the hate.. how could that even be conceivable?  
  
He couldn't be sure with just his mark. So he had no other choice - he'd have to see Clifford's soulmate mark to have the final answer. He had to; needed to be sure - so he'd see it, as soon as possible. He was going to find a way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand how was that?? Some movement's definitely to expect for the next chapters now hehehe
> 
> Hope you liked it, let us know! Bye! xx


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New beginnings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo - here we are with, finally, another chapter! It's been some months, because we got into college and things, so yep, sorry. But this chapter will, hopefully, satisfy you!
> 
> Enjoy!

Luke hadn't been getting much sleep lately. The stress got to him so bad that he would just toss around in his bed, looking for sleep with a need to yell out loud his frustration - due to his lack of sleep, and mostly to this soulmate problem.  
  
It just wouldn't leave his fucking mind - it was the same things over and over again, _soulmate, no way, emo, nicknames, hate, why - Michael fucking Clifford_.  
  
He just couldn't believe it was the right explanation. There was no way something like that could actually happen in real life, something so unlucky, against all the odds. He couldn't believe it, and wouldn't accept it. How could he? He hated the guy. He really did. Or - no, yes. Well, mostly. It didn't matter that lately he had been _kind of_ talking to him, and _kind of_ sharing things with him - about music mostly. The guy was a worthless loser, and gay as fu- but, but what if Luke was, then? What if he was gay as fuck, just like Clifford? He wasn't. He wasn't gay. He never kissed a boy, never wanted to - _he wasn't gay_.  
  
It seriously had been getting to his head, and all the improvement he had made lately, with his anger and things - it all just seemed so pointless now, so useless with how bad he wanted to punch things all the time and get in fights and make people feel like shit.  
  
He knew he had to find a way to know for sure if there actually was something to worry about. He was, admittedly, really fucking scared of finding out an answer he didn't want, but he had to. Just couldn't decide how - what would be the best way? Be upfront about it - tell Clifford to show him his thigh, let him have no choice over it but still know that Luke had seen it? He didn't want Clifford to know. He couldn't know that Luke knew they maybe were... the thing they maybe were. He had to be careful and discreet.  
  
How, then? He couldn't talk to Calum about it, either. Didn't even want to imagine what he'd say, or worse, what he'd _think_.  
  
Should he get nice to him, and get close enough that Clifford would show him his thigh willingly? No, it wouldn't ever work out, and would take too fucking long.  
  
He could just get to his old habits - insults, provocations - fights maybe. A fight could be a way to see it, it would seem accidental, and maybe Clifford wouldn't notice that he had seen it.  
  
But how was he supposed to see his thigh when Clifford was always wearing his fucking tight skinny jeans except - _except when_ \- when they had PE, and he would wear knee-long but loose shorts.  
  
Perfect.

 

 

So. Ashton was on a date. Kind of. Not really. It wasn't said in a concrete way, but - it did feel like it. He had taken time dressing up and doing his hair, trying to look his best and also preparing himself mentally, because it had been years since he had last went out with someone who might become more than a friend. He had been asked, quite unexpectedly, but he had thought - fuck it, why not, let's just give it a go.  
  
He had been really fricking nervous until finally he had arrived at the arcade and had seen Harry's smiling face, and it had been enough to calm him down because really, Harry was the least stressful person to be around and he knew him quite a bit already, so that was fine. He was going to be fine, and everything was going to go smoothly.  
  
And it did. The afternoon passed so quickly, it felt like a blur to Ashton - they were so busy trying out everything and laughing hysterically when one of them was losing miserably. He was actually having fun, and it all felt so easy the content feeling in his stomach never went away.  
  
When it began getting late, they settled on one last game before leaving, so they played at the same time in some sort of a competition. And it was when they both were lost, yelling out in frustration but exploding into laughter just after, that they stopped, trying to get back their breaths, and as they calmed down, looking at each other with big smiles on their faces, it took one, two, three seconds for them to be kissing, just like that, easy and sweet.  
  
Ashton went to bed that night, still smiling hard, and he couldn't have a care in the world about any bad thing going on at that moment. He felt _nice_.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So." Ashton started, playing with his fingers in anticipation but smiling gently.  
  
"So ?" Michael inquired as he bit his lip, excited already.  
  
"So there might be a possibility that I went on a date with Harry."  
  
Michael made a victory gesture. Then he looked at him expectantly, "Aaand?"  
  
"And there might be a possibility that we kissed at the end." Ashton finally said, now grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Fuck yeah!" Michael yelled out, throwing his fist in the air. "I knew it was coming!"  
  
Ashton giggled, "Stop it. You're so dramatic."  
  
"I did know it was coming, though." Michael smirked smugly.  
  
"I guess you did." Ashton rolled his eyes.  
  
"Seriously, that's awesome. Here, congratulations hug!"  
  
And Michael gave him a quick, happy hug as Ashton laughed happily. Now he just had to know if he could actually say he had a boyfriend. Probably, though, giving Harry's behaviour lately. But they would still have some things to discuss, like, soulmate related things. Because Harry wasn't his soulmate, he knew that, but he didn't even know what Harry thought. Did he think that Ashton was his soulmate? Maybe he had a nickname just like Ashton's that would make Harry think they were destined. He had to realize that it didn't feel like it, though. Sure, they were having a great time together, and Ashton was so happy about it all, but still he knew it wasn't as strong as it would be with a soulmate.  
  
So that was one thing to talk about, but he hoped Harry would still date him, no matter if they were soulmates or not.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a few days later when Michael, Calum and him were hanging out in Michael's room that he texted Harry about it. Like he thought, it went well, and he didn't have to worry about it.  
  
"So, Harry knows we're not soulmates. He's fine with it, though. So.. yep. Guess I have a boyfriend." Ashton turned to Michael, grinning.  
  
"Yay! Awesome!" Michael exclaimed, giving him a fist bump.  
  
"Harry? You're.. dating Harry?" Calum asked, sounding shocked.  
  
"I am." Ashton raised an eyebrow at him. "Why do you sound so surprised?"  
  
"It's just. I just - didn't know - didn't know neither of you were gay." Calum explained, shaking his head in astonishment.  
  
"Well, seems like we are. I'm bi, actually, but my soulmate's a guy, so. Is that a problem to you?" Ashton asked expectantly.  
  
"No! Of course not." Calum rushed out to deny the accusation. "I mean, I'm bi too, that would be contradictory to have a problem with it. I'm just surprised, is all."  
  
"Alright. Good." Ashton smiled thankfully at him, and Calum returned the smile, glad it was all fine.  
  
"Also Michael's gay and I've still been hanging out with him, so. There's that, too." he added.  
  
Ashton frowned, looking at Michael in confusion. "Wait- how does he know-"  
  
"He- I- I told him a few months ago! Figured I might as well make it clear and, yeah. Uh - told him." Michael rushed out to say, looking too panicked actually, and Ashton inspected him with a suspicious look.  
  
"Yeah. I've known for a while. See - all fine by me." Calum added, smiling awkwardly now.  
  
Ashton didn't look really appeased, but he still let out a small, "Alright."  
  
Michael scratched his throat, going over his TV. "Anyone up for a FIFA?"  
  
And so they moved on to something else.  
  
  
  
  
Once Calum went back home though, Ashton stayed for dinner, and as soon as he was gone he turned to Michael, looking serious as hell.  
  
"Have you been fooling around with Calum?" he asked directly.  
  
"Wow. Quite the forward guy, you are." Michael said, swallowed nervously and got a grip on himself to add, "No. Of course not! That would be quite stupid. I mean, he's my soulmate's best friend. Also, he's Calum. So that would be weird, right?"  
  
"Why would it be weirder than me having a thing with Harry?" Ashton raised an eyebrow at his answer.  
  
"Uh- I don't know. Like, because Cal and I are pals. And that's it."  
  
"Well, Harry and I were pals, and that was it. Now see where we are."  
  
"It's just - no, nothing happened. With Calum.. no, definitely not." Michael tried to smile up at him innocently, and Ashton seemed to give in this time.  
  
"Mm. Alright. Good, I guess. I mean, that probably would only create problems, so."  
  
"Yeah, it certainly would." Michael rolled over so that he would not have to face him as he kept lying in his face. "Wouldn't want that."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was once again when Michael came home from school one night, that he was surprised by his mom acting weirdly. There was light in the kitchen, and when he looked over, she was facing away from him, sat at the table, with what looked like photos all over the table, some looking torn up, and sure enough she had scissors in her hand.  
  
He slowly approached her and he could make out that some of the pictures featured himself when he was little, and - and his dad, and seriously, what was she doing?  
  
"Mom, what- what are you doing ?" he finally asked, weirded out, and she didn't even turn around to look at him, just took another picture, and prepared her scissors.  
  
"I found these in a drawer and I, I-" she paused to let out a weird little laugh, "Somehow I couldn't stand to see him, with you, with me, like. Like he didn't know, like he wasn't planning on leaving all this fucking time!"  
  
She began shouting at the end of her sentence, then paused to take a few deep breaths, and Michael could only watch her in wonder, unable to know if he should feel worried or - or whatever else. What was that all about? It must have been months since she had looked through these photos, and at the time she would just look at it with sorrow, nothing like what now seemed to be anger.  
  
"Why the anger now? After all these years, you're getting angry just now?" he asked with disbelief.  
  
"I don't know, Michael." she sighed, then her fist closed tightly when she looked back down at the pictures. "I just suddenly felt like - like ripping all of these apart, but I didn't actually want that because you were on most of these, so I just thought, if he got out of our lives, then I might as well get him out completely."  
  
He went closer again, so that he could actually see that she was cutting the parts where his dad was on the picture, then going over the other pictures, apparently planning on cutting him out of all of these.  
  
He picked up an intact one of them, where it was just his dad and him. Michael must have been five at the time, and he was hugging his dad tightly, this one hugging back and smiling at the camera. Like his mom said, as if he hadn't planned to leave when Michael would give the confirmation that he was gay. As if he wasn't the kind of dad who would abandon his family without ever going back, not even calling to check how they were - just going away who knows where because his son liked boys.  
  
He deeply understood his mom's anger, and also the hurt she had felt all these years, because no matter what, it did hurt to look at this. Everything had changed so much, and five years old Michael never could have guessed that. He found himself thinking, _poor boy_ , and with this he realized that it seemed to him like it wasn't even himself on the picture. It felt too different when he thought about his old life, or when he imagined how it must have been, like it was another life - either not his life, or his life in another world, dimension, whatever. Just not his own.  
  
Because he couldn't even identify with this little boy anymore.  
  
When he looked back at his mom, she was watching him intently, pausing in her task, and she asked, "Did you maybe want to keep those? I - I didn't even ask if it was okay with you, and if you want me to stop, I'll just -"  
  
"It's alright. Throw them all away if you want, it doesn't matter. Not anymore." he replied coldly, and in a burst of resentment, he added, "I'm glad you're finally angry at him, actually. But it's not like my feelings or opinions ever mattered to you since he left, is it?"  
  
She closed her eyes with pain, put her scissors back on the table, and tried, "Michael-"  
  
But he was already walking away, going up the stairs and into his room. The door closed with a final sound.  
  
  
  
  
  
It seemed like Michael wasn't going in for a peaceful week, as he dragged himself to P.E. the next day. Firstly, he was more aware than usual of the looks he was receiving after he had changed in the toilets. He could feel the disgust, the suspicion, and it wasn't a good feeling to prepare for the upcoming activity that he disliked so much. No better way to make him lose any motivation he could have had.  
  
So of course, when they were told to begin playing football, he couldn't care less about actually running from one end of the room to another just to get a stupid ball. Not like his inexistant skills would even help the team anyway.  
  
Luke was here, though. And Michael had thought, maybe after last time where he hadn't done anything to him, and with how he had acted lately, talking to him a bit, helping him play the guitar - he had thought maybe he would let him be again.  
  
Apparently, that would not happen today. Luke started telling him to _fucking move his ass_ , _just do something_ ,  _how lazy are you?_ , and really, after the last few weeks, what the fuck was that? Why was he suddenly back to his most awful self, for no apparent reason? Something was wrong with this guy, seriously.  
  
The actual problem, though, was that he was Michael's soulmate, and that fact alone made him unable to just let it go. He couldn't, because every word was getting him angry, and sad, and confused, and all kind of bad feelings at the same time. So it was only natural for him to retort to the attacks.  
  
He waited for the teacher to disappear like he always did a few times during the class, and after yet another of Luke's comments, he turned to him, "Alright, what the fuck is your problem today? After these last few weeks, what the actual fuck is wrong with you?"  
  
Luke smirked in victory, " _You_ are my problem today. Is your ass too fat for you to actually help the team, at least once?"  
  
"I don't know, is my ass too fat, Luke? Spent a lot of time looking at it to be able to say that?" Michael raised an eyebrow at him, feigning an innocent look.  
  
A few guys around laughed at that, and it only served for Luke to get angrier, taking a few steps toward him.  
  
"You sick fuck, you've got to be fuckin' twisted to even think about that. And don't call me by my name."  
  
"Alright. Then don't you even talk to me. I don't need your stupid comments, whether you believe it or not." Michael took a few steps closer, too.  
  
"I'm just saying, maybe one day you should think about making yourself useful. You know, instead of just being a waste of space like you usually are."  
  
Luke clearly was just trying to get a reaction out of him. Unfortunately, it worked.  
  
"You piece of shit! I'm a waste of space? Fine, but you're the only one here who even cares if I don't do a thing here today! So why the fuck does it even matter to you, huh, if I'm such a waste of space?"  
  
"Because I can't stand seeing your stupid face here when I'm trying to actually do something, and you're just being a lazy fuck!"  
  
"You're not making any fucking sense! It's none of your business, just ignore my whole existence like everyone else here always does!" Michael began full on yelling now, and most of the class had stopped playing to listen to the argument and really, how many times would he and Luke be making a scene this year?  
  
"You just piss me off, someone's gotta tell you how fucking annoying you are!" and Luke had started yelling, too.  
  
"You're the one making a scene every fucking time, but I'm the annoying one? Ask yourself the right questions, you dumbass!"  
  
Luke grabbed him by the collar, like he did so many times before, and hissed out, "Don't you dare insult me, or I might just punch you in the face like last time."  
  
"What the fuck happened for you to be this awful again?" Michael asked quietly, squinting his eyes at him.  
  
"I'm telling you I wanna hit your stupid face, I'm pretty sure you shouldn't ask questions right now. Every time you talk you're just persuading me I should hurt you."  
  
Michael shook his head lightly, ignoring the tightening grip Luke had on his shirt. "You seriously have a problem. If you didn't provoke me in the first place, you wouldn't have to hear me."  
  
"You need to learn when to shut the fuck up!" Luke shook him, once, and Michael frowned as anger filled him again, gripping at Luke's wrists to try and get free.  
  
"And you need a fucking shrink!"  
  
With that, Luke lost his nerves, pushed him on the ground, and fought against Michael's hands that were trying to stop him from hitting him. Michael could sense not only anger, but also satisfaction from him, at having him under him, helpless. Michael tried to squirm, and turn, and maybe hit him a few times, but Luke was determined, and it was all to no avail.  
  
It was when Michael tried to push him with his legs that he sensed something was weird. Luke immediately gripped at his thigh, at his loose shorts, and as he pushed to stop Michael from moving, his shorts began to ride up his knees. Except he didn't stop pushing and the short didn't stop riding up, and Michael literally freaked out-  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?!" he yelled out, and couldn't help it, with the anger and fear, when he punched Luke square in the jaw with force he never suspected he had.  
  
Luke stumbled back a few seconds, eyes wide, the scene looking familiar - and Michael began sitting back on his arse to get out of the way, but Luke quickly recovered and hit him in return, right on the nose. This got him to fall on his back again, groaning in pain.  
  
"Gotta check if you really are a faggot like I thought." Luke stated, furious, and began pushing at his shorts again.  
  
"Get the fuck off me!" Michael began hitting him again, and once more, going for another - and that's when the teacher finally came back and held him back as Michael tried to get away, enraged in a way he probably never had been before.  
  
"What's going on here?!" the teacher shouted at them, still restraining Michael, "I leave you all for ten minutes and this happens!"  
  
"Yeah, Hemming's fuckin crazy, is what's going on!" Michael lashed out, and it wasn't anything like him to speak like that to a teacher, not even in front of a teacher, but he couldn't believe what Luke had tried, couldn't get over the terrifying feeling he had when Luke had been so close to seeing his mark-  
  
"Yeah, well I think it's obvious who's turning crazy here. Just look at him." Luke spat out, staring at him.  
  
That got Michael to grit his teeth and stop fighting against the teacher's grip. This one let him go and Michael began walking towards the changing room, wiping away the blood he could feel leaking out of his nose.  
  
"Michael, get back here! All three of us are gonna have a little talk about that!" the teacher cried out, but Michael just kept walking away. So the teacher went after him, telling Luke to wait for him here and the others to change clothes and go, since it was ten minutes from the end of the class.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alright, so maybe things had went a little crazier than Luke had planned. He was realizing now, as he was waiting alone for the teacher to come back from the changing room, that he had concentrated too much on seeing Clifford's mark, and hadn't considered that maybe this one would fight this hard for him not to see it.  
  
Instead of an answer, he got three punches to the face, and even more suspicion about it all. The way Clifford had freaked out was just too intense for it not to be - what he thought.  
  
The teacher finally got back, frowning, and Luke braced himself for the scolding he was about to get.  
  
"You tried to see his soulmate mark?" the teacher asked him immediately, but he could sense the question was rhetoric.  
  
"I- no, he just wasn't doing anything and it pissed me off so I-"  
  
"Don't you lie to me." the teacher cut him out, looking pissed. "I can see this all began with something stupid, but if there's one thing I don't tolerate, it's trying to invade someone's privacy."  
  
Luke rolled his eyes. "I didn't try to do anything, I was just-"  
  
"Trying to see something completely personal about him. Something that is not, in any way, your business. Forcing someone to show you something like that, it's invading someone's privacy. No justification."  
  
"So what? You're gonna punish me and he's gonna get away with it?"  
  
"He did punch you in the face, even though you did too. So no, I wouldn't do that. You're both going to stay after school next week."  
  
Luke sighed, but nodded nonetheless. The teacher told him to get changed and go, so he walked into the changing room, and when he looked up, he could see Michael standing there, changed but apparently waiting for him. His eyes were red, and his eyebrows furrowed, and Luke could see he was both angry and stressed out, and he didn't know what to expect of him now.  
  
He stayed there in front of him, silent, waiting for him to talk.  
  
"You wanted to see my mark?" Michael said, the sentence sounding loud in the very quiet changing room, and Luke was getting tired of people asking him rhetorical questions today.  
  
He lowered his head, and passed a hand in his hair, "I- just- whatever. You seriously should get out."  
  
With that, he began walking to his bag, which was just next to Michel. He stopped though, when he could see the boy moving, and he looked over to see that Michael's hands were on the button of his jeans, undoing the fly, and Luke looked up at him when Michael stopped for a second. He was looking at his own shaking hands, looking conflicted for a second, and Luke's breath picked up suddenly, fear and anticipation filling him, as Michael decidedly began sliding his jeans down his thighs, until -  
  
Until his mark was exposed. Just like that, Luke had his final confirmation. The _Lukey_  on Michael's thigh was obvious enough.  
  
"It was obvious something gave you doubts, or you wouldn't have suddenly tried to see it. So, yeah. Here." Michael said, and his voice was shaky.  
  
For a few seconds, the room was just filled with the sounds of Michael putting his pants back on. Luke checked his face, and he could see that his eyes were wet, but he wasn't letting any tears out. Luke's own eyes were wide, his breathing rough as if he had just been running, and he could hear his own heart pounding in his ears.  
  
"Happy?" Michael spat out, obviously mad at him, and he got out of the room with a final glare when Luke didn't answer.  
  
He couldn't answer. Because he was far from happy.  
  
He was fucking terrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping we'll get your opinions on the most important chapter of this fic so far!
> 
> Thanks for reading xx


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking in the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we only took a month to update?! how amazing is that  
> hope you'll enjoy this chapter!!

"So, Luke. We went through this the first times you've come here. I guess I should tell you again, that this is a work that has to come from both of us, but unfortunately, mostly from you. I'm here to accompany your thoughts and your understanding of yourself, as well as your accomplishments. It won't work if you stay silent."  
  
Luke kept his eyes fixed on his own hands, leg moving up and down nervously, merely answering, "I know."  
  
The therapist waited patiently a few seconds, looking at him, before talking again, "You missed your last three appointments. You've gotten quiet again, answering my questions in the simplest way possible. Why is that?"  
  
He shrugged, and under her insistent glare, sighed, "I guess I - I've learnt - some bad news."  
  
"How bad?"  
  
She watched as he passed his hand through his hair restlessly.  
  
"Quite - really bad."  
  
"What are these news exactly, Luke?" she asked quietly, writing a bit on her notes. He looked up at her, finally, but made a sound of annoyance.  
  
"I'm not sure I want to talk about it."  
  
"Well, have you talked to someone else about it?"  
  
"No." he laughed shortly, like just the thought of talking about it was ridiculous.  
  
She gave him a pointed look. "Then you might be in the right place to finally let it out. There is no judgement here, no pressure, and it's staying between us two - and only us two."  
  
He kept quiet again, but his face betrayed his hesitance.  
  
"Was it your mom that you made you come here today?"  
  
"Of course. As it's been from the very first time."  
  
"But you were talking more easily the last times you came. It seemed to help you a bit, talking about all of your feelings. Didn't it?"  
  
"I guess." he shrugged again.  
  
"Then why makes you not want to talk about this in particular?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe it would - make it real. Something like that."  
  
"Something like that." she hummed sympathetically, pausing a few seconds. "It's important to acknowledge things sometimes. Let them be real and take them into consideration."  
  
Again, a silence, and Luke choked out, "Yeah."  
  
Biting his nails, leg still moving, close to tears, he couldn't have looked more anxious if he had tried. He suddenly pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes, breathing deeply, before stating in a voice close to a whisper.  
  
"It's about my soulmate."  
  
The therapist's eyebrows shot up just a bit. Until now, nothing particular had been said about his soulmate. She had asked and of course he had said, because he thought it was true, that he hadn't find her yet, but that he was fine with it, and they had moved on to something else.  
  
"Yes, what about it? Did you find her?"  
  
"I guess you could say that." he chuckled darkly.  
  
"I'm guessing it wasn't a good surprise to you."  
  
He shook his head defeatedly. "No, it really wasn't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I- uh." he cut himself, breathing out nervously.  
  
"Luke, everything's fine. You telling me isn't going to make things worse. And it probably will help you put your thoughts down, hm?"  
  
He nodded. "Thing is - I didn't find her. I - I found _him_."  
  
Again, her eyebrows rose, and she nodded, understanding the problem. "And you never thought you could be attracted to boys before?"  
  
"I still don't."  
  
"Alright. Does it seem like something bad to you?"  
  
"I don't know. Yes, probably. Especially 'cause it's- _not me_ \- I, I'm not _gay_. I'm not!"  
  
She waited a few seconds when she could see him close to tears again. "No one's judging you here. You might think the contrary now, but being gay isn't something bad, Luke. Again, I'm not judging you on this, or on anything, so you don't have to hide what you're feeling."  
  
"Yeah, well _I_ 'm judging."  
  
"You're judging yourself?"  
  
"..Something like that."  
  
"Something like that." she repeated again, smiling a bit. "What's your relationship with this boy? Did you know him?"  
  
"Yeah. That's the other half of the problem, actually." now he seemed annoyed again, "He's- the one I told you about. The guy I can't stand."  
  
"Oh. The one who started hanging out with your best friend?"  
  
"Yes. Him."  
  
"Well, that's definitely something else."  
  
He just nodded.  
  
"Though lately you were controlling your anger towards people, including him, better, weren't you? And you even talked about music with him - correct me if I'm wrong."  
  
"You're not wrong." his eyes went to his hands again. "I helped him with guitar stuff."  
  
"You didn't seem to be thinking as bad of him as before."  
  
"Well, now I don't know."  
  
She hummed, looking at him for a moment as he didn't seem to want to say a lot more for now, and then checked her watch.  
  
"I'm afraid we're going to have to stop this session now."  
  
He nodded, looking relieved. "Alright."  
  
"But I want you to think about what makes this situation so bad to you, and why the thought of being attracted to boys scares you that much. Alright?"  
  
"Alright." he said again, though looking annoyed.  
  
They stood up, and as she opened the door for him, she added "I hope you won't miss our next appointment."  
  
"I probably won't. My mom would force me again, anyway."  
  
She simply smiled. "I'll see you next time, then. Goodbye, Luke."  
  
"Goodbye." he answered and walked away, stopping outside for a bit, sighing and thinking, _I'm so fucked_.  
  


 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
_from: ash_

ok so im gonna have to ask again. are u not coming to school?

 

_to: ash_

no, not feeling well. soz

 

_from: ash_

right, bc im gonna buy that again

 

_to: ash_

its tru though..

 

_from: ash_

...why do you always miss school these days then

 

_to: ash_

its not always

 

_from: ash_

shut up ofc its not. but theres a reason

and i'd like you to tell me bc its been two weeks already and u still havent told me anything

  
  
_to: ash_

idk. im scared. still cant believe it happened

 

_from: ash_

well that sounds serious..

 

_to: ash_

it really is

 

_from: ash_

ill come over after school?

mike?

 

_to: ash_

yeah ok. see ya

 

_from: ash_

see ya

 

Michael sighed as he dropped his phone on the bed again and laid back, under the covers, comfortable as if he wasn't supposed to be at school at this exact moment. Well maybe he was comfortable, but with how he had been feeling lately, it certainly didn't feel as good as it should.  
  
He kept missing school most days because he couldn't bear the thought of facing Luke, and he never knew when this one would be here or when he'd see him, so it was safer to stay home. For once, he was lucky to only have a mom who cared mildly about what he did with his life, because it was easy to answer the school's phone calls about his absences and pretend that he kept getting sick. Then it was it, no one was yelling at him for it.  
  
The only one who really wanted him back at school was Ashton, of course. Well, Calum too, had been asking about him. And it wasn't fair to them but he hadn't wanted to explain anything - not that he would ever talk about this to Calum, but he usually told Ashton everything right as it happened. This time he had been too scared. Plus he knew Ashton would ask him why the hell he did that, and once again Michael would regret it all.  
  
How _stupid_ that was of him.  
  
Luke may have had his doubts, but how stupid could he be - letting him know, that was the worst thing he could have ever done. Now he had to assume the consequences - and he wasn't doing it yet. He didn't know how seeing Luke again would go, he didn't know what he was supposed to do, what was going to happen with this soulmates thing - he didn't know anything. And that was the scariest thing to him. Not knowing where to stand, what to expect.  
  
But after two weeks, he knew Ashton was right and he had to not only talk to him, but also stop missing school - he still had to keep up with the work, and he couldn't act like a coward all his life - so it was going to happen eventually. And even if he had known that from the start and still stayed home, he knew that now he was really pushing it.  
  
He had to tell Ashton, go to school, see Luke again - no matter what happened. It was inevitable.  
  
So he waited, and tried to enjoy his last day of hiding away, until eventually he could hear a knock from downstairs to announce a presence, and Ashton making his way upstairs and into his rom, raising both eyebrows when seeing him with his covers all the way to his neck, and his distraught face. He sat next to him and winced.  
  
"Ow." he just said.

"Yeah. I know." Michael answered as simply.

Ashton observed him a few seconds before asking, "Alright, I think you should tell me now. What is it?"  
  
Michael sighed and closed his eyes, "I don't want this to take ages because I'm already so down about it and I thought about how to tell you easily and really I think it's better if I just say it directly."

"Alright, alright, just.. calm down a bit."  
  
"Ugh. I can't. I've got to, like - okay, huh.. I-" he paused for a moment.

"Yeah?" Ashton inquired.

"Alright. Two weeks ago, Luke and I had a fight during P.E."

"Oh, bad beginning."

"Yeah. And the thing is - I realized he was trying to see my soulmark, so after we punched each other a few times the teacher stopped us, and I went to the changing room and - and I was just thinking, like - he's trying to see my mark, why, just _why_? and then I knew, because why the fuck would he suddenly be so determined in knowing that, other than if he had doubts or realized I could be his soulmate, and - so - so, when Luke came back, I.. I showed him. I just.. pulled my pants down and showed him my mark."  
  
"Oh my god." Ashton's eyes were wide. "You did that?"  
  
Michael closed his eyes tightly, cringing. "I'd like to say it was all just a joke, or a fuckin' nightmare - but it wasn't. I did."  
  
"Oh, Michael." Ashton sighed, shaking his head a bit. "That was.."

"Yeah, I know. It was stupid. Trust me, I've been repeating this to myself for two weeks now."

"I mean - yeah. It was kind of stupid, in a way. I was gonna say that first. But it was also very fucking brave." Ashton stated.

Michael frowned in confusion, "Really? Are you just saying that so that I'll feel better? Because it still seems just fucking stupid to me. Nothing really good about it."

"It was, though. Someone in your situation probably would have run away from it as long as they could. But he's your soulmate, and deep down you know you'd like for it to be different with him, because of course it's disappointing when you have that relationship with your soulmate. So you couldn't just both stay like that forever, could you? He had to know, you had to make things clear, right?"

"Ash. Seriously. I've made things clear about this, yeah, okay. Still doesn't change anything about what happened in the past. And now we both know but there's still nothing clear about what's gonna happen now, about what he thought, what he thinks now - nothing."

"Yeah, you're right. But still, that was the only way for it to be clear one day, and maybe change things a bit? I mean he's gonna have some thinking to do now."  
  
Michael snorted, and Ashton chuckled. "Yeah, well he's probably freaking out more than thinking, but - I guess, yeah."

"Pays him back for all the times he hurt you."

Michael smiled at him and shook his head fondly. There was a short silence, and Ashton asked, "Didn't you get detention or something for punching each other though?"

"We did. I went last week. They made sure we wouldn't have it at the same time, though, so that was relieving. Also the teacher was pretty pissed at Luke for trying to see my mark."

"Oh, yeah. That's good. That was - ugh, he's just - such an asshole. Who the fuck does that?"  
  
Michael grimaced, and said, "My soulmate, apparently."

"Yeah." Ashton shook his head again. "You have to stop missing school though, Mike. You've got work, and you might get in trouble for it."

"I know. I should stop hiding away from him, anyway."

"Not to mention that I'm feeling quite alone, even if Calum keeps me company sometimes. I miss you there." Ashton added, pouting.

"Aww, you sap. I'll admit- I've been missing you too." Michael smiled at him, and when Ashton smiled back, he opened his arms and they hugged.

"Even if it goes wrong, you'll be fine." Ashton stated, still hugging him, "Cause you're not on your own, alright?"

"Yeah, alright." Michael tried to smile. "Thank you."

No more missing school, then. He had some consequences to face.  
  
  
  


 

 

 

  
  
  
And so Michael went back to school. Fortunately, but also nerve-wrackingly, he didn't see Luke for the last two days of the week, and he spent the weekend with all the same thoughts he had been having for a bit more than two weeks. They probably were doing all they could not to pass each other or anything, so it seemed like it had been working until then. Michael knew that on Monday, though, he'd have a class with Luke, and he definitely hadn't come to this one until then, so the least you could say was that he was quite nervous when he sat down next to Ashton for that class. This one squeezed his shoulder and grimaced in sympathy.  
  
"There's still a chance that he won't be here." he said, though it sounded doubtful.  
  
"You said he was here the last two times. Cause he can't miss classes a lot if he doesn't want to get expelled or whatever." Michael glared at him a bit.  
  
"Yeah, but, you know, maybe just this one time he'll -" he paused as he looked towards the door, "Uh, I mean - Michael.."

Well, if he gave in to his desires, Michael probably would just close his eyes tightly at this moment and just hope that, you know, maybe the ground would swallow him - quickly, if that was possible. But that wouldn't change anything, and he knew that. It was bound to happen one way or another. So he just looked towards the door, and sure enough there was Luke, looking the same in appearance but also really deep in thoughts, so much that he didn't really look at anyone while walking to his seat. Michael just frowned, despite his heart racing and his sweaty palms.  
  
Ashton leant towards him to whisper, "He's been looking lost in his own world, too. I didn't think much of it before you told me, but now I understand why, so it's really striking. He's looking quite tired and nervous, too, I'd say."  
  
"Really?" Michael hadn't paid attention, but when he looked over to where Luke was sat on the other side of the room, it did look like he had a bit of dark circles under the eyes, and his leg kept moving up and down.  
  
It seemed that despite being lost in thoughts, Luke still felt that he was being observed, and he looked over to his left to find Ashton and Michael carefully watching him, and they immediately looked away awkwardly, Michael feeling as if he was going to pass out with the sudden rush of adrenaline.  
  
" _Shit_." Ashton just muttered. Michael nodded a bit. God, he just wanted to go and hide and never come back anywhere where Luke could ever be.  
  
A few seconds passed, but Michael still felt like Luke was continuously throwing them glances, so he looked back to him, and sure enough they made eye contact, both looking conflicted and red in the face. Michael could feel his breathing going rough, as he remembered again that yes, last time he had seen Luke, they had punched each other in the face, and it had ended with Michael letting him know that they were soulmates. And now they were looking each other in the eyes, from afar, as if evaluating what the other could be thinking right now - as if they both knew that something different was to expect, but not knowing what.  
  
Fuck, he _knew_. They both knew they were soulmates now. They hated each other, Luke was a bully, and they kept getting into fights - but they were soulmates and now they both were aware of it. What were they supposed to do with that?  
  
Luke ended up looking away, his leg still moving, a hand passing nervously through his hair, eyes fixing the table. It didn't give Michael a lot to make of, except that, quite expectedly, he was having a hard time taking in the news.  
  
Michael looked away and sighed, trying to calm down a bit now that he knew nothing more was happening. It was quite hard to think of something else, though, and so he was hyper aware of Luke's presence during the whole lesson, unable to think of anything else. God, this was too difficult, too stressful for him.  
  
When the bell rang, Luke was immediately on his feet, and the first to come out the door, without a glance back.  
  
Well. That was going to be complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that was the aftermath of Luke learning the big news. what did you think? hope you liked it, please let us know what are your thoughts on this, it's deeply appreciated!
> 
> bye! xx


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost Luke is lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, but stuff happens annnd it took one fricking week?! Wow who even are we now

The next few weeks were both nerve-wrecking and repetitive. It felt long day by day but almost two months went by without them realizing it. Luke mostly avoided Michael at all cost to the point where when Calum ate with them, Luke just went to eat with someone else, and Calum was always left looking like a kicked puppy. He had asked Michael, the first few times, if something was up with him and Luke, had told him how weird he thought it was that Luke started avoiding them even though it just had begun getting better - and Michael had no answer for him, no explanations. He had only been able to say that he had no idea, and that with Luke it really was no surprise to him. Even though, really, even without that soulmate thing, he still would have been confused, too.  
  
But he didn't let out any signs that something deeper was going on, and Ashton kept quiet, too, so Calum eventually stopped asking questions and seemed to deal with it.  
  
Sometimes Luke kept sending him glances that Michael could feel, heavy stares on him until he couldn't help but look back and meet Luke's eyes and then, of course, Luke just looked away quickly and seemed unnerved and anxious - like he mostly did these days. He was obviously deep in thoughts most of the time, frowning and forgetting to talk and act and be an asshole. Somehow, he was calmer in the sense that he stopped bullying and getting angry, but also more anxious-looking, like he could still break (in anger or something else) in an instant. All in all, it was weird, and Michael wasn't sure whether he liked it or not.  
  
This silence was kind of oppressing, after such a revelation. He almost would have liked it better if Luke had told him exactly how disgusted he was and that it would never change anything and so that Michael would never have an actual soulmate and - no, yeah - that was a lie. Silence was better than hearing that. Still not that great, but better.

  
  
  
  
A new feeling made itself known inside Luke. He didn't know if he was just starting to feel it or if he never had recognized it since the revelation, but he came to a sudden realization one day, lying in bed at night. Of course his thoughts had been on this whole soulmate problem, and he had been thinking, again, about how much he hated Michael, and how was that possible, how could that have ever worked out, with how bad their relationship had been and then -

Guilt.  
  
He felt guilt.  
  
The thing was that Luke always had thought a lot about his soulmate, it always had been very important to him. He had kept waiting to meet them, for years until then, because no matter how he acted with people, he still idealized all this. Having one person, who would be perfect for him, with whom he would live happy with, someone who got him, someone he'd be with so easily - that was a dream to him. A secret one, as he never talked about it with Calum. His parents always told him to keep his soulmate mark secret, so he did, hiding it and never telling Calum what it said, because he always cared about what his parents expected of him. And when growing up, he would dismiss the matter by saying how he didn't give a fuck anymore, and so Calum talked to him about his soulmate but Luke didn't. And that was it.  
  
But still. It had been very fucking important to him. And well, somehow it apparently still was. Because when thinking about all he had said, all he had done to - to Michael, to his _soulmate_ \- _that_ felt bad. His insides twisted and he grimaced, and now he couldn't help but feel guilty when thinking that he had despised, insulted, _hit_ his own soulmate. How fucked up was that? Who could be that fucked up that they would treat their soulmate this way? Of course he never had known Michael was his soulmate. But it was crazy to think about. And when realizing that, he couldn't help but feel like something was up with him having something against Michael, and specifically him all along.

  
  
  
  
  
A few weeks later he was having a smoke inside the toilets, taking a moment before going back home, as he didn't have any more classes for the day but Calum did. He thought about his recent sessions with his therapist, all that had been exchanged lately - a lot - and the one question he still had a hard time answering - why was it so bad to him to be gay? Why was he so afraid? He had some ideas, but he still couldn't tell for sure what was the problem, and who it came from.  
  
He remembered the first time Michael had talked to him. It had been a compliment, and Luke had suddenly, weirdly felt uneasy with this boy, couldn't really look at him normally, and so he had just muttered a thanks, but was sure he didn't want to talk more to the guy. He just had seemed so weird at the time, and now Luke couldn't tell if maybe _he_ had felt weird because of the soulmate thing. He couldn't have realized it though, because then again, he never would have thought his soulmate could be a guy.  
  
He had went back home and told his brothers about it, and they had said something along the lines of _don't stress it, it probably just was a fag, no wonder he seemed weird_ and a confirmation _yeah, stay away from them, they'll stop trying to get into your pants_.  
  
So he had. But Luke had followed into his brothers' steps, getting popular, making friends all around middle school and then high school, and feeling even more like he had to stay up to people's expectations. He was supposed to be cool, right? So he had learnt how most of the cool people thought, and it seemed to make sense to him. Someone like Michael had to stop being so confident, because what the fuck did he have to be confident about? Losers were losers, they had to realize that.  
  
Luke had made sure of it.  
  
And now he wasn't sure why he had done that. His soulmate was considered a loser - _he_ had considered his soulmater a loser, and even worse than that. But his soulmate mark had always said  _Emo -_  no way they wouldn't be considered a loser, so what had he been thinking, really?  
  
He knew, though, that even his family had hoped it would turn out different from what is mark predicted. Sometimes, before even meeting Michael, his brothers would tease him about it, one saying _but Luke, look at your mark, just imagine your soulmate for one second_ , and the other one would laugh and add _oh my god, imagine one of those guys with those weird-ass long fringes and eyeliner_ , and then his dad, _a guy? seriously, boys, stop talking nonsense and let him be, i'm positive he will_ not  _be gay, and his soulmate will be just fine._  
  
Luke would turn red with anger and be close to tears with humiliation. He would wonder if that really was what his family imagined for him, thought about him. He would think that he had to prove to them that it definitely would be different - and so, trying to be what he thought was cool helped him with that. They hadn't made suggestions like this for years now, and Luke had just hoped he'd meet _her_ later and she'd no longer be an 'emo' and it would be just as easy as he wanted it to be.  
  
But they were a he and he still was somewhat of an Emo and it was far from easy.  
  
And now he felt guilty because he never thought he would have done that to his soulmate, no matter the circumstances. It was like he had hurt himself in the process. That was a really weird feeling but it was here and it was making him think about maybe being better, about maybe making things right. The problem was that there was no way he was gay, he just wasn't. And there was no way he'd be normal with Michael. He couldn't just get with him - he didn't even want that.  
  
Well, not like Michael would want that either, anyway. After everything - of course he wouldn't. Luke probably would have to beg and cry and be better and apologize if he wanted Michael - apologize a lot. Hm. Now - apologizing sounded - quite good, now that he thought about it. It was stupid - he wasn't even sure he wanted to, didn't know what Michael would say - but it sounded like it was the best way to help with his guilt without doing something crazy or going against what he knew of himself.  
  
And the more he thought about it, the less he could ignore the idea.

He got out of the toilets, newly anxious with the thought of actually presenting excuses to Michael. The hallways were void of students as everyone was gone or in class, but he could hear someone running not far from the corridor he was in, which stopped his thoughts for a moment, and he was just about to turn a corner when the 'someone' almost ran into him, stopping in his tracks just in time, and it made both of them step back a few steps. After a few seconds of shock they looked up at each other.  
  
Of course, it was Michael.  
  
As soon as he recognized him he looked somewhere else, ready to run away. That definitely was the worst moment for this to happen. Or maybe the best - maybe it was some kind of, like, sign, something pushing him towards it and - fucking hell, what bullshit was he thinking about now?

"Oh, I - sorry. Wasn't, like, looking - yeah, sorry." Michael stuttered, looking away too, and already making a move to get away.

And really, Luke's thoughts seemed to short-circuit right at this moment, so his mouth just opened and he said, "No - _I'm_ sorry."

"What?" Michael stopped and looked up at him now, frowning in confusion, mouth slightly open.

"Uh - I just -" Luke's cheeks must have been crimson by this point, his heart pounding, already fucking regretting even opening his mouth, like,  _why_?  
  
Michael made a face which was telling him to go on but he couldn't find the courage to say any more, even though he could feel how relieving it would be. He passed a hand in his hair, nervous, and then for a few seconds he searched Michael's face, maybe for something telling him it wasn't a good idea, or something telling him it _was_ a good idea, but he couldn't decide which it was, couldn't see anything in Michael's green eyes, or cheeks, or mouth still slightly open as he waited for Luke to talk, and really this whole thing was fucking his thoughts up because now he was thinking - 

Like, Michael's mouth. If he was - if things were different, and if Luke was gay, and if basically they were in another universe, then Luke would probably want to kiss it. Michael's mouth, that is. Which he didn't, because it weirded him out just thinking about it. But, like - he _could_ \- because, you know, Michael was his soulmate. Maybe he would even be _supposed_ to kiss it. And yeah, if things were different, then - yeah. That was - a really weird thing to think about it and he wasn't really liking these thoughts.  
  
"Whatever, I'll just -" he began passing Michael to get out, and then stopped in his tracks, flipped around to properly look at Michael, who was looking at him go, incomprehension still on his face.

He stared at Michael's hair.

"Your hair's purple." he said, stupidly, because yeah, Michael's hair definitely, quite obviously was dark purple.

"It is?" Michael confirmed, but it sounded like a question as he obviously still didn't get Luke's behaviour.

"I meant that I'm sorry for all I've done." and there he was going again, making no fucking sense as he went back to his previous sentence all of a sudden.

Now Michael opened his mouth, eyes wide, but he took a few seconds to actually make sound, "What the hell are you on about, I was just -"

"It's not - I wanted - oh, shit. I just wanted to say it. I'm sorry for what I've done, what I've said. And, like, it's not that I like you now but - you're my - you know. And I never planned to act like that with - yeah."

Michael seemed lost now, like he was trying to find what to say but couldn't. So he didn't say anything before Luke remembered he had been running before, and so he asked, trying to cut this short, "Weren't you late or something?"

"Oh, fuck!" Michael swore, suddenly back in action and ready to run away, "Yeah, I - gotta run."

Luke nodded, trying to keep his composure even though Michael was already turning around another corner. He waited until he couldn't hear his footsteps anymore and gripped his hair, cringing because he already regretted ever thinking about doing this _stupid_ fucking think, he hadn't even taken the time to go through the idea, didn't plan how, when, why, where - he just fucking did _that_ without any actual reflection.

_What the hell was he doing?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And how was that? Did you like it? As always please let us know as it's quite important for writers to know what you think and if you still want more of it!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed anyway, byyye xx

**Author's Note:**

> We'll be waiting for your comments, opinions and anything that can tell us what you think about this fic.  
> Thanks if you read it! xx  
> (Title is from Three Days Grace's song I hate eveything about you)  
> Also, you can find us on Twitter and Tumblr:  
> @imrageandlove and imrageandlove.tumblr.com (Buttercups)  
> @_hemmirwin_ and scorpio-stan.tumblr.com (CoralieCena)  
> Feel free to talk to us about anything you want, at anytime!  
> bye! xx


End file.
